


The Forbidden Pool

by Mint_yooxgi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Mates, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_yooxgi/pseuds/Mint_yooxgi
Summary: "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death."





	1. Prologue

**Wolf AU -** Part of the EXO Wolf Series

**Genre:**  Mature, Fluff, Angst, Possible Smut (In later chapters)

**Pairing:**  EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader

**Words:**  2,710

**A/n:**  Hey guys, so I’m really excited about this series! Here’s a short little prologue for you all for now, I really hope you like it. I have a lot planned for this series, and these parts are probably not going to be as long as the parts for my Monster Series, but since they’ll be a bit shorter, I’ll probably be able to update a little more frequently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Running_.

That’s all your body knows to do at the moment.

_Run_.

A smile makes its way onto your face as you let out a shriek of laughter, glancing over your shoulder at the solid black wolf bounding towards you. The air of this cool, spring night nips at your cheeks as you quicken your pace, doing your best not to let him catch you.

A few more seconds pass by until you feel yourself get tackled to the ground and flipped over, breathing heavily as you attempt to catch your breath. The wolf’s golden eyes stare deeply into your own as your chest rises and falls with each new breath you take. You can see the mischievous glint in his eyes and are about to open your mouth to protest when he starts littering your face with kisses.

You start to giggle as you push your hands against his chest to get him to stop.

“Jongdae,” you giggle. “Jongdae, stop, you’re drooling all over me.”

You feel him chuckle from above you, stopping to stare into your eyes once more.

_You know I just love seeing you flustered_ , his voice sounds in your head.

“I know, but I don’t want drool all over my face,” you reply, bringing your hand up to stroke the side of his own face.

_I just love you so much, I can’t help myself_ , he purrs from above you as you continue to stroke his head gently.

“Oh, what am I going to do with you?” You giggle, and Jongdae swears it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life, well, other than you moaning out his name.

_Love me unconditionally until the end of time?_ Comes his reply, and you can see the hope twinkling in his eyes.

“You know I will,” you smile. “Now, would you please get off of me, you’re crushing my chest.”

_Oh! I’m sorry!_ Immediately, he jumps off of you, removing his front paws from your shoulders. _I didn’t hurt you, did I? God, I’d never forgive myself if I ever hurt you._

You sit up in the grass of the field you’re in as he worriedly paces around you, sniffing you all over to check if you’re hurt. You roll your shoulders.

“I’m fine, Jongdae,” you reassure him, standing up. “You could never hurt me. Not really.”

It’s true, it would take a lot to hurt you, for you’re not exactly all that you appear to be. You’re not quite human, yet you can make yourself appear as one, and that includes masking your scent. To anyone else, you are just (Y/n), a simple human girl who ran off to chase after adventure when you were young. For those that do know you, like Jongdae, you are (Y/n), a Demigod with immense power and wisdom.

You’ve been around for quite a long time, travelling between dimensions until you settled on Earth in this one. Hundreds of years have passed since your arrival here on earth, but it was only four years ago that you stumbled upon the huge black wolf walking beside you.

He was hunting and he came across you in the woods due to the smell of the food you were cooking. You, sensing his presence, invited him to join you while you ate. He was a bit hesitant at first, not understanding how a mere _human_ could have sensed his presence, but he transformed back into a human himself, nonetheless. You gave him a blanket to wrap himself up with before he came out to join you for the meal.

He was shy at first, and also very weary of you, a stranger deep in the woods who was offering him food. Eventually, you got him to open up to you and you learned his name and where he came from, how old he was, the typical stuff.

You knew you were his mate before he even had the slightest clue.

Due to your abilities, masking your scent and your true nature is simple, especially after being around for so long. He did feel something around you, but he didn’t know exactly what is was until you revealed your true nature to him. That was after a week of knowing him, and he literally pounced on you once you let him get a whiff of your real scent.

To this day he cannot get over the way you smell. Even though you still mask it, now that he knows, he can always smell you. You smell like daisies and honey to him, his favourite.

You make it to the forest on the edge of the field and begin walking through it, Jongdae still right by your side in wolf form. You grab your two bags you had hidden beneath a tree, and carry one on either shoulder. He looks at you with concerned eyes, and you know he’s telling you to put the bags on his back to let him carry them, but you shake your head no. You can handle them.

The two of you continue to walk in silence through the forest, coming near to the base of the mountain range that lies beside the forest you’re in. You hum a small tune to yourself and you can sense how happy Jongdae is to be near you, making you smile.

A little ways ahead, you can sense a hidden clearing, and you can also faintly hear the sound of a waterfall. Glancing at Jongdae out of the corner of your eyes, you can tell he hears it too.

A few minutes later, you spot the opening in the rocks to your right, and quickly slip through it, Jongdae following close behind, or at least, he tries. The gap is too small for his wolf form to fit through and you hear him let out a small whine of discontent.

Turning around, you come face to face with Jongdae in his human form in all his naked glory. Your eyes widen slightly as you turn around quickly, a faint blush coming to dust your cheeks as the bags drop to your sides.

“Geez, how about a little warning next time, Dae,” you say.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, darling,” he teases, coming up to wrap his arms around your waist from behind.

“I know, but still,” you reply, to which he just chuckles.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” he chuckles once more, giving you a quick peck on your cheek.

You take this time to actually look around you at the clearing. There’s a small pool of freshwater in the centre of the clearing where a waterfall spills into off to the left. Foliage surrounds the rock walls of the clearing, moss growing on the rocks due to the moisture in the air. You scan the area and notice ledges running all the way up the sides of the clearing, easy places for one to relax, or hide. You can sense some animal life in the pool, as well as in the surrounding foliage, but nothing to take caution of yet.

You let out a sigh as you place your hand on top of Jongdae’s arms, turning your head to look at him. You noticed he’s just staring at you with so much love and admiration in his eyes, your heart skips a beat. You lean back into him and he hums in satisfaction.

“Why don’t we go for a swim?” He suggests, but you scrunch your nose in disapproval.

“You can, but I’m not too fond of getting wet and having to dry off afterwards,” you tell him, and his pout almost makes you change your mind.

“But the moon is out, and so are all the stars, and I bet you’ll look so beautiful in the water with me,” he turns you around, making you face him as a grin pulls at his lips. “ _Naked_ , with the moon reflecting off your eyes, and your skin all aglow.”

“Dammit, Dae, you know exactly what you’re doing to me,” you mirror his grin. “But I’m still going to have to decline. I’ll sit with you though, and dip my feet in. How’s that?”

“Just being in your presence is more than enough for me,” he replies, giving a quick kiss to your lips before he’s pulling away from you and diving into the pool.

You shake your head, letting out a soft chuckle as you make your way to the edge of the pool to dip your feet in. You make sure your bags are close by to grab easily incase anything were to happen. You doubt it, but just to be safe, you keep a hand near the straps.

You notice Jongdae lurking just under the water, slowly creeping to where you’re sitting. Only his eyes and nose are visible from above the water line. You send him a look.

“Don’t even think about it, wolf boy,” you threaten, and he pouts, bringing his full head above the water.

“Aw, you know I was just going to have a little fun,” he continues moving closer to where you’re sitting.

“We both know what happened last time you wanted to ‘have a little fun,’” you smirk, and he cringes slightly.

He remembers all too clearly. He tried to sneak up on you and scare you, but you, being able to sense him, felt him coming up behind you. However, what you weren’t expecting was for him to poke your sides, making you reflexively jump and hit him in defence. He had a bruise for two full days on his chest before it healed properly. Well, that and he wouldn’t dare let you heal it yourself, no matter how bad you felt about it. He kept saying he deserved it, and that he was a bad mate for trying to scare you like that. You giggle at the memory.

“I still wish you would join me in the water, though,” he’s back to pouting, standing right in front of you, the water stopping just above his hips.

“I know,” you sigh. “Maybe next time.”

His whole demeanour perks up at this, hearing you suggesting that there will be a next time. He can’t stop himself from cupping your cheeks and kissing you due to his excitement. You smile into the kiss, bringing your arms around his shoulders and running your fingers through his damp hair. You can feel his chest rumble in contentment and you are so caught up in the feeling of him kissing you that you do not register the new presence surrounding you until you hear their thoughts.

_Aw, cute couple,_ a voice echoes in your mind, making you pull away from Jongdae.

_Too bad they’ll be dead soon,_ another voice sounds.

You lock eyes with Jongdae, sending him your own silent message to act natural. He looks at you in slight confusion until you tap the back of his neck three times. Immediately, he understands. The two of you are no longer alone.

He’s surprised he hasn’t picked up on anything yet. He can’t hear or smell anything different, nor sense any new presences, yet he knows you can. With two quick taps to your side, he silently asks you to confirm what he already knows. One tap back from you confirms it. Werewolves.

_Do we have to kill them? They seem harmless enough,_ a third voice rings out, and you take this time to count just how many there are.

_Eleven. Fuck._

_To enter the forbidden pool bears the penalty of death_ , a fourth, more powerful voice says, must be one of the leaders.

_But guys, I feel weird about this, can’t you feel it too? Like something isn’t right?_ Another comments, as they all move in closer.

You can sense six to your right, and five to your left, all on different levels of the clearing ledges. They’re smart, masking their scent and being extra cautious to be quite. You almost admire their teamwork and skill. That is, until one steps on a twig and it snaps.

Your head shoots up at this and you can feel Jongdae tense under your fingers. You both play the part of just learning someone else is nearby, you the scared human, Jongdae, the overprotective wolf boyfriend.

“What was that?” You look around the clearing, appearing as if you’re searching for where the noise came from.

_Sehun!_ A voice shouts.

_I’m sorry!_ The fifth voice speaks again.

“I’m sure it was nothing, just a squirrel,” Jongdae plays along, stroking your back to make it look like he’s comforting you, but in reality, he’s trying to stay calm. Whoever _dares_ threaten his mate is _dead_.

_Jongdae, I need you to calm down, you can’t handle all of them on your own,_ you look into his eyes, seeing the conflict he’s having mentally.

_But-_

_No, Jongdae, there are too many of them,_ you cut him off.

_How many?_ He asks, worried.

_Eleven of them,_ you reply, and he can barely suppress his growl.

You’d hate to think of how he’d react if you told him what you’ve come to realize in the past few minutes. You can hardly believe it yourself. You start to feel lightheaded at how overwhelmed you are becoming, but you manage to calm yourself down.

_On my signal,_ the fourth voice says, and you can tell he’s crouching low to the ground, the others following in suit. _Now!_

With that command, several wolves jump out of their hiding places and surround you and Jongdae while the other four stay hidden incase the two of you decide make a run for it.

A growl escapes Jongdae’s throat as he jumps out of the water and transforms into his wolf form once more, his need to protect his mate overpowering everything else. He knows you can take care of yourself, but due to you hiding yourself as a human, you also suppress most of your powers. This way, it’s easier for other supernatural beings to think you’re human and you don’t give yourself away.

_Jongdae, I can handle this, I don’t want you getting hurt,_ you almost plead him in your mind, yet he just growls louder in response.

_No! Let me handle this, they’re not getting anywhere near my mate. Besides, I don’t want them catching your scent because you’ve used too much of your power,_ he replies, fur standing on end as the several wolves slowly advance towards you.

By now, you’ve dropped your scared facade and have slung both bags back over your shoulders. _Make it quick then._

With your words, Jongdae bares his teeth, stance one of defence at the moment. You can feel the static gathering in the air as his body gathers energy for what he’s about to do. Sparks start to flash over his body as he prepares himself to attack the wolves in front of him.

_Shit, she’s his mate! He’s mated!_ Another one of the eleven wolves starts panicking, making you smirk.

_He can’t attack us all at once, once he goes after one of us, go for his mate!_ The fourth voice commands once again.

You sigh just as Jongdae launches himself at the large brown wolf on his left, planning to go quickly one by one and take them out, but the two on the right anticipate this. Immediately, they both lunge for you as Jongdae makes contact with the brown wolf, rendering the wolf immobile.

Time literally slows down as you calmly walk over to Jongdae’s form crouched on the ground and ready to attack his next victim. You quickly climb onto his back, grip his fur tightly into your hands, and transport the two of you out of there, but not before making time return to normal speed. However, since you haven’t used your powers in a while, you don’t manage to transport the two of you very far, only about 200 metres away.

As soon as Jongdae launches himself off the ground, taking off in the opposite direction you were just at, you hear them. The distinct sound of eleven wolves howling. Howling that they’ve found their mate.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series 
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 5,528
> 
> A/n: Here it is! The first instalment of the EXO Wolf Series! I hope you all enjoy it! I probably could have made this into two smaller parts, but nah.I recommend reading the Prologue if you haven’t already. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

_Fuck._

_What? What is it?_ Jongdae’s panicked voice sounds in your head as he sprints through the forest.

_Run, Jongdae! Run!_ You reply, grip growing tighter in his fur.

He can hear the panic in your own voice echoing through his head and he wills himself to move faster. If these wolves think they’re going to catch up to him, they’re mistaken. Besides, he would never allow them to touch his mate.

You can feel the eleven wolves closing in on the two of you from behind you. Three of them seem to be extremely agile and fast, pulling ahead of the other eight to catch up with you. Now that they have a new purpose though, their movements are more hurried, wanting to get to their mate.

Two of the quicker ones break away from their pursuit of you and Jongdae to start running in different directions. You have a feeling you know what they’re trying to do, and you hope beyond everything you can manage to evade them.

You have no idea how you’re going to explain this to Jongdae once the two of you manage to get away, for you barely understand it yourself. You’ve heard of wolves having multiple mates before, but they’ve never exceeded four mates, and now you have twelve. You can barely comprehend what’s going on.

Jongdae manages to clear the tree line and make it out into the open field. You glance behind you to see a single, grey wolf come sprinting out of the woods hot on your trail. You can sense the others are not that far behind.

Turning back around to face forwards, your eyes widen as you see the two wolves who deviated from their original paths coming out of the woods in front of you and closing in on Jongdae. Jongdae, seeing their approaching forms, changes directions quickly to avoid them and starts running parallel to the trees.

You sense a change in the movement pattern coming from the forest and you realize a little too late what these wolves are doing.

_Jongdae, it’s a trap!_ Your breathing is heavy as he skids to a stop in front of three more of the wolves from before.

Just as he’s about to take off in a new direction, the rest of the pack joins the six on either side of you, successfully trapping you between them. The eleven wolves circle the two of you, growling lowly.

_That took a lot longer than I thought it would_ , one of them says.

_Maybe you’re just not as fast as you used to be_ , another teases despite the tension in the air.

_Shut up, Baekhyun!_ The first voice replies as a louder growl sounds from the grey wolf that chased you out of the woods.

Your heart is racing in your chest, and you can tell Jongdae is too weak at the moment to try and fight all of them off on his own. You have to do something before things get out of hand.

_Jongdae, please don’t do anything irrational, I do not want to see you get hurt. Please, just trust me,_ you drop the two bags from your shoulders to the ground as you release your hold on his fur.

Sitting up to your full height, you roll your neck calmly. The growling around you seems to die down as all wolves focus on you, but this just makes Jongdae growl louder. He doesn’t like all these eyes on his mate, especially with the way they’re looking at you. After all, you’re _his_ mate.

_You know, I never noticed how beautiful she is until I got a good look at her under the moonlight,_ one of them voices, humming in satisfaction.

_Back off, she’s my mate!_ Another retorts, a small growl resounding from a medium sized golden-brown wolf.

_Your mate? She’s mine!_ A new voice sounds, leading to a frenzy of six to seven voices arguing that you’re their mate.

“Will you all be quiet, you’re giving me a headache,” your voice rings out as you close your eyes, your hand coming up to rub at your temples.

You let out a sigh, opening your eyes once more. Jongdae is still tense beneath you, but you place a reassuring hand onto his back and gently stroke his fur, making him relax slightly. Once you feel him calm down a little bit, you quickly swing your legs over to one side and hop off of his back, coming to stand beside his head. He glances at you and you return your hand to his fur, gently placing it on the side of his neck, successfully calming him once more.

_Did she just tell us to be quiet?_ One of the voices you’ve heard before speaks again.

“Yes, yes I did,” you answer his question before any of the others can. “Now, which one of you is the pack leader?”

_That would be me_ , a large rust coloured wolf steps forward slightly, making Jongdae growl in response. You recognize the voice of the leader to be the commanding voice you originally thought to be the leader of the pack. _What is your name?_

“Tell me yours and I shall tell you mine,” you reply, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh, she’s a sassy one! I like it! Can we keep her?_ A voice you’ve heard once before says.

“No, you cannot ‘keep me,’” your eyes narrow, and at your words, Jongdae almost loses it.

_Jongdae, please, I know it’s hard, but control yourself right now,_ you plead.

_Do you really expect me to stand by and do nothing? You’re my mate, I need to protect you!_ Comes his reply, to which you just sigh again.

“I’d really appreciate it if we could move things along, we have places to be,” you say, causing a few growls to sound out around the circle of wolves at the thought of you leaving them. “Now, your name.”

_It’s Kris,_ comes his short reply. _And we would all appreciate it if you would come back to our house with us so we can talk about everything that’s going on. We are also your mates, after all._

“Well, _Kris_ , it’s been a real pleasure, but like I said,” you turn to climb back onto Jongdae’s back, ignoring his statement. “My _mate_ and I have places to be.”

Before you even have a chance to hoist yourself back onto Jongdae’s back, eleven growls resonate from around you and you feel yourself get shoved to the ground as two wolves tackle Jongdae to the side. His howl of pain hits you right in the heart as two more wolves move over to join in pinning him to the ground, their claws digging deep into Jongdae’s side to keep him down.

“Get off of him right now!” You yell, your voice powerful, making a few of the other wolves take a step back away from you in surprise.

Two of them make their way towards where you are, prepared to do whatever it takes to get their mate, but you easily bypass them. You make sure to use a minimal of your powers, or else your scent will become stronger, and all hell will _really_ break loose.

_She’s clearly not human, be careful guys!_ A voice shouts in your head.

“You’re right about that,” you say, preparing to strike. “Now, get off of _my_ Jongdae before I rip you all to shreds!”

_Only if you promise to come back with us so we can talk!_ Kris’ voice sounds in your head.

“You expect me to go with all of you when you were literally going to kill my mate and I not twenty minutes ago? Not likely,” you scoff, your anger rising as you continue to watch the four wolves pin Jongdae to the ground using their claws.

_It was a misunderstanding!_ Kris tries to reason with you.

“‘ _Misunderstanding_ ’ my ass! You were ready to kill us,” your patience is wearing thin and you can feel your breathing starting to pick up as you prepare yourself for what you’re about to do. “Now, if you don’t get off of him in the next ten seconds, you’ll be sorry.”

You see one of the wolves grip falter on Jongdae at your tone, making you smirk. The seconds tick by slowly, seemingly drawn out as the air is thick with tension.

_Okay, okay!_ Kris gives in. _Let him go, now!_

You relax slightly as you watch the four wolves almost reluctantly remove their claws from Jongdae’s side. However, the one near his neck is taking his sweet time, prolonging Jongdae’s pain. Something in you snaps, and before anyone can react, you’re in front of the large brown wolf landing a solid kick to his chest.

The wolf goes flying a few feet back, landing on his side as smoke rises from singed fur. You must not have realized how angry you got, for you literally burned him beneath his fur.

A few growls resonate from around you, some due to the fact that you’ve just injured their brother. Others due to seeing their mate so upset. Either way, you do not want to be around them any longer.

“Where is this house you speak of? If we are to talk, I need to know where we’re going,” you inquire, your chest rising and falling quickly due to how worked up you are. “Besides, none of you are in my good books right now, and I want to get there before any of you show up. It’s very clear that I am not human, do not test me right now.”

_How do we know we have your word?_ Kris says, eyes narrowing suspiciously at you.

“See those two bags on the ground over there? Everything we own is contained within them. I trust you won’t damage, touch, or look at anything when you bring them back to me,” comes your reply. “Now, I need any one of you to envision your house for me, just outside the front door would be nice, and make it quick. Please.”

Within seconds, your mind is swimming with a solid image of a mansion hidden in the woods by the mountain side. A wide open yard leading up to a porch makes you smile. At least you’ll have room for what you’re about to do.

Grabbing onto Jongdae’s side tightly, you concentrate. His whimpers of pain fuel you as you transport the two of you to the front yard in front of the mansion. It’s a little further away than you anticipated, so you’re panting by the time you reappear. You know your scent is getting stronger due to your cloak weakening, but right now, you couldn’t care less. You have an injured mate to take care of with more confused and excited ones on the way.

“Jongdae, oh, Jongdae,” your voice almost cracks as you take in his injuries. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

Quickly looking over his side, you assess his injuries. The deepest punctures are around his neck and hind leg, making you grit your teeth in anger.

_Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,_ his voice sounds in your head, but his whimpers of pain contradict his statement.

“Let me heal you, I hate seeing you in pain,” you move closer to him, gently stroking his head before you start.

_No, (Y/n)! You’ve already used enough of you power already, I can tell you’re scent is getting stronger,_ he replies, but it’s too late, you’ve already placed you hand over the deepest wound on his neck.

Taking a deep breath, a faint glow emanates from your hand as you start to heal him. His whimpers of pain start to become less frequent as his wounds close one by one. You’re just finishing up healing the wounds on his hind leg when you sense the eleven wolves nearby. The three fastest break the tree line first, immediately coming over to see what you’re doing, the others not too far behind.

They’re all breathing heavily, and you can tell it’s from your scent just as much as it’s from them running all the way here. You can see the red tint in their eyes, as with each second you spend healing Jongdae, your scent becomes stronger and stronger.

One wolf, a medium sized black one, catches your eye. He’s staring at your glowing hand with wonder and curiosity, and you immediately know which power he will possess once the time comes.

You see two other wolves carrying your two bags, one in each of their mouths, before they come over and drop the bags by your side. You give them a small nod in thanks as you finish healing Jongdae.

“Alright,” your voice seems to snap them out of whatever daze they’re all in. “I agreed to talk, and we have _a_ _lot_ to talk about. So, if you all want to head inside, change, and do whatever you need to do before we come in, go do it. We’ll be inside in five.”

With that said, they all scramble for the front door, some faster than others, but all with the intention of being quick. After you hear the front door close, you breath a small sigh of relief.

_You need to change and come inside,_ you turn your head to look into Jongdae’s eyes.

_Why can’t we just take off? Run away from them?_ He questions with pleading eyes.

_I said I would talk to them. Besides, you don’t have the strength to outrun them right now, and I need to rest to recover my energy and cover my scent again, it’s getting too strong,_ you answer.

_Fine, but it doesn’t mean I like it_ , he grumbles, slowly changing back into his human form while you pull out clothes for him.

You shove the jeans and t-shirt into his arms and he quickly pulls them on. He surprises you by wrapping you in his arms and pulling you into his chest. You respond by immediately wrapping your own arms around him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispers into your ear, nuzzling his nose into your neck.

“I’m okay, Dae. I’m just glad you’re okay now, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” your arms tighten their hold around his shoulders, making him hum in response. “Come on, we have to go inside now, their five minutes are up.”

Right on cue, you hear the front door swing open and muffled voices coming from inside. You pull away from Jongdae, causing him to give you a pout to which you just chuckle at.

“Come on wolf boy,” you say, standing up.

Offering him your hand, he gladly takes it, making the others look on in envy. You pull him up, then wipe the dirt from your pants. You quickly bend down and grab your two bags, tossing the straps over your shoulder as you both make your way to the front of the mansion where you see a tall man with brown hair waiting at the door. He must have told the others to wait in a different room since you could have sworn you heard multiple voices at the door seconds ago.

“You must be Kris,” you say, walking up the front porch steps, Jongdae following close behind.

All you receive is a curt nod in response, but you know why. You’ve noticed that since you’ve gotten closer he’s been holding his breath, doing his best to remain in control with your scent so near. You appreciate his efforts.

The door swings shut behind you, creating a soft banging sound. You can feel Kris’ eyes glaring Jongdae down, so you quickly grab Jongdae’s hand and shoot Kris a look. This seems to snap him out of whatever daze he’s in because the next moment he’s clearing his throat.

“They’re all waiting in the living room, follow me,” Kris turns to lead the way down the hallway of the mansion, entering a room to his left.

After placing the two bags near the front door, you both follow shortly behind him, and the closer you get to the room, the more excited they all become. You can sense it, _and_ you can hear their thoughts. They’re all thinking so loudly, and all at once that your brow furrows slightly.

_Oh boy, here she comes!_

_I can’t wait to properly meet her,_

_I wonder if she hates us for trying to kill her and that other wolf,_

_I hope she likes me!_

_Her scent is intoxicating, I wonder why it keeps waning in and out of strength,_

“You all think very loudly,” your voice pulls them all out of their thoughts as you enter the room followed by Jongdae.

Growls resonate throughout the room as they all take in the man holding your hand. You just raise an eyebrow at them, taking note of the eleven men in the room. Six are on the couch, five sitting, one laying down, while the other five are standing about the room, all facing in your direction. You can tell the one laying down is the one you’ve injured.

“I take it you can read our minds then?” One of the one’s sitting on the couch says, genuine curiosity in his eyes. “That’s so cool!”

“Eh, it comes in handy sometimes, other times it can be a real pain. There’s not really an off switch,” you shrug, and he stares at you in awe. You know which power he’s going to get.

“So you can read minds, teleport, heal, whatever the hell you did to Minseok, _and_ mask your scent? Is there anything else we should know about?” The really tall one standing by the windows speaks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Oh, there’s a lot you don’t know about her,” Jongdae smirks, and you squeeze his hand tightly, making him wince slightly.

“Well, first things first, we know you’re not human, despite what we originally believed. Now the question gets to be, what exactly _are_ you?” The other tall one standing behind the side of the couch asks.

“You all might want to sit down for this, there’s a lot you’ll need to know,” you sigh, motioning for the five standing to take a seat.

They all follow your instructions, sitting quickly so you can tell them all that they need to know. You move to the opposite side of the room, standing just in front of the love seat they have until you feel yourself being pulled backwards into Jongdae’s lap. Your eyes widen slightly until a smirk appears on your face as his arms wrap around your waist, his head comes to rest on your shoulder

_Power move,_ you tease him.

_I’m just showing these chumps that you’re mine,_ you can hear the mischief in in his tone as he replies.

You can feel the anger and jealousy radiating off of the men in front of you, making you sigh. A few cannot suppress their loud growls at this turn of events. They don’t appreciate their mate being held by another man.

“Will you all calm down, please. I may be your mate, but that doesn’t mean I’ve accepted you as mine,” your voice slaps them with the harsh reality of their situation, and you can feel Jongdae’s grip tighten around your waist at your words.

_Mates? All of them?_ His voice is small, scared. Scared that you’ll leave him and forget all about him.

_Yes, Dae, they’re all my mates, just like you are, but none of them are in my good books. Besides, I still haven’t accepted them as my mates,_ your words reassure him slightly, but you can tell he’s still worried, and confused.

“I think introductions are in order before we begin though, don’t you think?” You say, receiving a few nods in response. “My name is (Y/n), and I am a Demigod. I know four of your names, but only one face so if you could all help me out, that’d be great.”

“Four?” One of them asks.

“Yes, four,” you repeat, using your head to nod in their direction. “Kris is over there, and I’m assuming the one laying down due to the pain is Minseok-” a groan in response is all the confirmation you need, “-but I do not know the other two. I believe the names are Sehun and Baekhyun.”

At this, two of the boys sitting near the end of the couch perk up. One has short black hair, the other, short silvery coloured hair. Both look at you with slightly wide eyes.

_She knows my name! My mate know my name!_ You hear the one with black hair cheer mentally.

“Yes, I know your name, it would help if I could put a face to it, though,” you smile, and their hearts all skip a beat in their chests, for it’s one of the most beautiful things they’ve ever seen in their life.

“Well, I’m Baekhyun, and this dork,” the silver haired one points to the black haired one beside him, “is Sehun.”

“Hey!” Sehun whines, a pout coming to rest on his lips.

_Cute_ , you smile to yourself.

“Alright, good to know. What about the rest of you?” You turn your head to glance over at the other seven that you have yet to learn the names of.

“I’m Chanyeol!” The tall one that was standing by the window cheers from the opposite end of the couch.

“Kyungsoo,” the one to his right says with a nod of his head.

“I’m Jongin, sorry for trying to kill you,” the next one says, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“Yixing,” a dimpled smile is offered to you, to which you smile back.

“Zitao, but you can just call me Tao, love,” he smirks, and you narrow your eyes at him as you feel Jongdae’s grip around your waist tighten.

“Don’t call me that. None of you have the right to address me as anything other than (Y/n) right now,” you state and notice how the smirk gets wiped right off his face.

“Way to go genius, you’ve made our mate upset,” Minseok kicks Tao’s side from where he’s laying beside him.

You feel Jongdae chuckle from behind you and you poke his arm just as half of the boys on the other couch turn to glare at him.

“Anyways, as you already know, I’m Minseok, and I have no idea what you did to me but I’m not healing properly,” he winces slightly.

“Like I said, I am a Demigod, so you won’t heal normally. It will heal, just a lot slower than usually. Ask him, he knows all about it,” you pat Jongdae’s cheek as you say this.

“You’ve _hurt_ your _mate_?” Baekhyun almost spits out the words in horror.

“Not on purpose!” Jongdae is quick to defend you. “Just don’t try and sneak up on her, I learned that the hard way.”

They all turn towards you now, staring at you in slight awe. You just shrug in response.

“Moving on,” Kris sighs. “You already know who I am, but I’m Kris, the leader of this pack of idiots.”

A chorus of ‘hey’s is heard through the room, making you smile slightly.

“I’m Luhan,” the next one smiles.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Junmyeon,” the last one smiles at you. “I- _we_ have a lot of questions.”

“I’m sure you do,” you smile back at them. “But first, how much do you guys know about mates and the whole process? I know you know about powers and mates, but to what extent?”

“We know that wolves only gain their special abilities and powers once they meet their mate,” Junmyeon explains.

“Yes, but do you know how you gain that power?” You inquire, but their silence is all the answer you need.

“Oh, you guys are in for a rough time,” Jongdae grins.

“Dae,” you warn before letting out a sigh. “Basically, the whole chemical component of your body shifts and rearranges itself for you to be able to harness your power, and in order to do that, you go through anywhere from one to three days of extreme pain and discomfort as your body quite literally tears itself apart and puts itself back together on the inside.”

They all look at you in horror.

“It’s worth it though,” Jongdae hums from behind you.

“All of you will eventually gain a power that I also have, like Jongdae has,” you explain. “And I’m pretty sure I already know what powers two of you are getting.“

“Wait, you mean to tell me you can also do whatever the hell it is that he did?” Minseok exclaims.

“Control lightning? Yeah,” you reply, bringing your hand up and creating a spark between your fingers for extra emphasis.

“Woah,” Jongin gasps.

“The pain is different for everyone, and it usually directly relates to the power you’ll get,” you continue.

“It’s true, I felt like I was being struck by lightning every few minutes,” Jongdae comments. “And electrocuted.”

“I have some ideas as to what some powers will do to you, but others, I’m not too sure,” you say.

“When will this happen to us?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning forward a bit.

“It’s different for every mated pair, but with me, it’s exactly one day after you get a full whiff of my true scent,” you explain.

“Wait, but doesn’t that mean that tomorrow…” Sehun trails off.

“We’ve all smelt you,” Tao reasons, his eyes wide.

You just shake your head and chuckle in response, “you’ve only smelt a small portion of my scent, not the full thing. Believe me, I hide it well, and the only reason you were able to smell it, and we’re in this mess in the first place, is because I used too much of my powers. The cloak I have on that masks my smell waned a bit so you were able to catch a little bit of my scent, not the full thing.”

“What?” Yixing questions.

“Think about it, I’m sure you’ve been told your mate will smell like your favourite scents, but right now I probably smell like nothing in particular. Sweet, but not too sweet, bitter, but not at the same time,” you comment and you can see a few of them furrowing their brows in confusion. “It’s the connection that you feel right now that’s the strongest based on what you’ve smelt, and your instincts.”

“She’s right,” Kris comments, sniffing the air to catch what’s left of your scent.

“So that’s why your scent keeps waning in and out,” Junmyeon nods in understanding.

“Precisely,” you reply. “The moment I reveal my true scent, and self to you, you’ll know I’ve accepted you as my mate.”

“You mean you haven’t accepted us yet?” Sehun pouts.

“No, I barely know you. Plus, you all tried to kill my mate and I not too long ago. You’re all still not in my good books,” you tell them, and they all slump slightly in defeat. “What’s so _forbidden_ about that pool anyways?”

“It’s our private spring on our territory, anyone who trespasses is dealt with immediately,” Kris mumbles.

“Not everyone who trespasses is the enemy, or deserves to be _murdered_ for that matter,” your eyes narrow, his words seem practiced, as if he’s hiding the full truth from you, but you don’t push it, for now. A silence falls over all of you in the room until someone breaks it.

“Geez, if you still haven’t revealed your full scent to us, I can only imagine the effect it will have once we actually smell you, considering how we reacted before with just a little smell,” Jongin jokes, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“What does she smell like to you?” Luhan asks, directing the question at Jongdae this time.

“Hmm?” Jongdae takes a deep breath right in the side of your neck, a blissed out smile appearing on his face. “Daisies and honey.”

“How come he can smell you but we can’t?” Baekhyun grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because I’ve revealed my true self to him and accepted him as my mate. That’s how he can smell me even with me masking my scent,” you inform them, and you can feel the smirk on Jongdae’s lips against your skin as the others growl in displeasure.

“So then, has he _marked_ you?” Minseok growls as the air grows thick once more with tension.

All the men on the opposite couch sit at attention, shoulders stiff as the question hangs heavily in the air. Half of them cannot hold back their growls of jealousy as they think of another marking their mate before they’ve had a chance to. You sigh.

“I’m not answering that until you calm down first,” you reply. “I don’t want a fight breaking out again.”

They refuse to listen, growls growing in frequency and volume as their backs straighten at the thought of you being marked already. Their wolves are taking over their rational thoughts, and you need to calm them down, and fast. You let out another sigh, closing your eyes before snapping them open as the eleven men grab their heads in slight pain.

“I said, calm down,” your voice commands and they listen to you this time.

“What was that?” Chanyeol groans, rubbing his head.

“Mind reading isn’t the only telepathic power I have,” you explain. “Now, I will answer your question, but I don’t trust you all not to start freaking out again.”

With that said, you extend your neck out, tilting your head to the right as Jongdae backs off a bit. You skin shimmers slightly as a set of bite marks are revealed to everyone in the room. Jongdae’s chest rumbles in satisfaction as you display his mark for everyone to see, his wolf couldn’t be prouder.

“So you _have_ been marked,” Kyungsoo comments, eyes narrowed slightly at the mark on display.

“I’ve been with him for four years, of course I’m marked,” you retort, receiving a few scowls in response.

“Then why do you hide it?” Yixing asks.

“I don’t, I just choose who I reveal it to,” you reply. “For instance, Jongdae can see it all the time, but strangers cannot.”

“Oh,” Jongin says.

“Like I said, there’s a lot you don’t know about her,” Jongdae smirks, resting his head once more on your shoulder.

“That’s-“ you’re cut off as you let out a few coughs, “-right.”

You can see them all looking at you with worry in their eyes. They can tell you’re tired, and losing energy the more time you spend awake, and you can feel it too. You know you’ve already used up a bunch of energy earlier since you weren’t used to using you powers for so long. That and the added effects of finding out you have eleven more mates is starting to take its toll on your body and mind.

_Dae_ , your worried voice sounds in his head.

_Don’t worry, I’ve got you,_ he says, just as your eyes begin to droop.

“What’s going on?” Yixing’s voice is filled with panic as they all watch you start to lose consciousness.

“She’s used too much energy and now she needs to rest. She hasn’t had the proper time to recover,” Jongdae explains, turning your body in his lap so your head rests at the side of his neck. You hum in contentment.

The others look on in envy, wanting more than anything to be the one to hold you close to them like that. You look so peaceful like that, and the fact that you’re clinging onto Jongdae makes their wolves restless. However, Jongdae’s wolf could not be happier. He’s smug knowing you’re clinging to _him_ , in _his_ arms, breathing in _his_ scent.

“Come, there’s a room upstairs you can put her in to rest,” Kris stands, motioning for Jongdae to follow him.

Standing quietly, so as not to disturb you, Jongdae quickly follows Kris up the stairs into a spare bedroom. There are no particular scents that stand out to him as he places you under the covers of the bed, so he knows that this is not one of their rooms. He’s grateful for that.

“You’re welcome to stay with her,” Kris manages to get out, despite his wolf’s protests that _he_ should be the one to stay with you.

“Oh?” Jongdae raises his eyebrow at Kris. “I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet, or tried ripping me to shreds again.”

“We wouldn’t do that again,” Kris says. “Whether we like it or not, you’re one of us now.”

“One of you?” Jongdae questions.

“She’s our mate, and we’re not letting her go so easily, but you are her mate before us, whether we like it or not. Taking the two of you away from each other would only hurt her, and we don’t want that,” Kris explains. “So, welcome to the pack.”


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 5,543
> 
> A/n: Here it is! The next instalment of the Wolf Series! I really hope you all enjoy it, things are going to start picking up next chapter, but there’s some really important plot points in this one. As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated, enjoy!

“Is she still not awake yet?” Yixing asks, concern clear in his voice.

“Not yet, but I’m not surprised,” comes Jongdae’s reply. “It’s been awhile since she’s used this much of her powers, and even longer since she’s slept in a bed this comfortable. I don’t expect her to wake up until at least tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” Tao exclaims, eyebrows raising in shock.

“Yes, tomorrow,” Jongdae confirms with a nod of his head.

“But she’s already been out for over a day,” Minseok’s brow furrows, wincing slightly at the sharp pain he gets in his chest where his wound is as he looks towards your sleeping figure in the bed. His wolf coos at how peaceful you look sleeping there, and he has to fight the urge of tossing Jongdae out the window so _he_ can be the one to hold you in _his_ arms.

All twelve of them fill the spacious room, wanting to make sure you’re safe and just wanting to be in your presence in general. Jongdae sits on the bed beside you, gently stroking your back as you’ve come to lean into him, recognizing his familiar, comforting presence. The other eleven stand throughout the room, some with crossed arms, others leaning against whatever they can.

“Just give her time and let her rest, believe me, she needs it,” Jongdae replies, feeling you tighten your grip subconsciously around his waist. He can feel the jealous glares he’s being sent, but they only make his wolf more smug, knowing you wouldn’t dare do this with anyone but him.

“We still have a lot of questions,” Junmyeon states.

“I know,” Jongdae sighs.

“Will you tell us more about her?” Jongin asks, curiosity reflecting in his eyes which sparks looks of interest in the others.

“That depends, what would you like to know?” Jongdae answers.

“How old is she?” Sehun asks.

“Much older than you think she is,” Jongdae smirks. “She’s closing in on twelve hundred.”

A silence settles over the room at this, most of them being surprised to discover you’ve been around this long. They would have assumed a few hundred years, but not over a thousand.

“What’s her favourite food?” Kyungsoo asks, successfully pulling everyone out of their own thoughts.

“Anything home cooked, she loves,” a faint smile tugs at the corner of Jongdae’s lips as he recalls a memory of the two of you cooking together.

“Favourite flower?” Luhan jumps in.

“Peonies,” Jongdae cannot keep the smile off his face this time. “They’re her absolute favourite.”

“How many different powers does she have?” Chanyeol questions.

“I stopped counting after thirteen,” Jongdae replies and he notices the surprise on all of their faces.

“What exactly are her powers?” Kris asks.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Jongdae smirks, making Kris scowl.

“Does your power work on her? Like, if you aren’t careful, would you be able to electrocute her?” Baekhyun questions.

“No, it’s not possible. There’s something that prevents my power, and when the time comes, all of your powers, from working on her,” Jongdae answers. “However, her powers will still work on us, as you’ve seen from her healing me.”

They all nod their heads in understanding.

“Can you tell us more about her past?” Tao asks.

“ _No_ ,” Jongdae’s voice is firm, and a few of them are taken back by his change in demeanour. “That’s something she’ll tell you herself when she’s ready to.”

With that said, another silence surrounds the room, most not really knowing what else to ask at this time. They’re sure that most of their questions should be answered by you yourself when the time comes.

“Well, standing around her bed all day won’t make her wake up any faster,” Kris speaks after a moment. “Let’s give her some space.”

Whines escape a few of their throats, not wanting to leave their mate, but with one firm look from Kris, they’re all filing out the door. A few send longing glances behind them as they leave the room, lingering slightly behind the others. Kris is the last one out the door, making sure to close it gently behind him, leaving Jongdae alone in the room with you.

About half an hour later, a soft knock sounds at the door before it opens to reveal two heads peaking inside.

“We’re going to go for a run and were wondering if you would like to join us since you haven’t really left the room since you’ve gotten here,” Baekhyun asks, giving Jongdae a polite smile.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae trails off, glancing down at your sleeping figure curled up to his side. He needs to stay to make sure you’re safe. Besides, with you clinging to him like this, his wolf is reluctant to let you go.

“Oh come on, you said it yourself she won’t wake up until tomorrow,” Chanyeol reasons. “Besides, do you really think anything will happen to her with the rest of them here?”

“Fine,” Jongdae sighs, starting to get up from the bed reluctantly.

Gently removing your arms from around his waist, he places you back onto the pillows. He hears you let out a soft whine in protest, already missing the comfort of his body heat. He places a gentle kiss onto your forehead before standing up and stretching, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun staring at him in slight envy.

“Shall we go then,” Jongdae questions the two of them with a raised eyebrow, successfully pulling them out of their thoughts.

“Right,” Chanyeol nods, opening the door wider for Jongdae to join them.

“We’ll show you around the area since you’ll probably be here for a while,” Baekhyun says, starting to walk down the hall, the two others following close behind.

“That would be great, thanks,” Jongdae replies as they make their way down the stairs.

Once they make it to the front door, Sehun, Jongin, and Yixing all peek around the corner.

“Going for a run?” Jongin asks.

“Yeah, you guys want to come?” Chanyeol answers, opening the door and stepping outside.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Sehun exclaims, rushing past the five of them and jumping off the front porch, shifting in mid air.

“Sehun!” Yixing scolds. “You need to stop doing that, you’re going to run out of clothes from the amount of times you’ve torn them from shifting to quickly.”

The large white wolf lets out a snort in response, turning away from the five men still standing at the entrance to pace back and forth.

“He’s impatient to get going,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae. “He’s had a lot of pent up energy that he wants to burn off ever since we discovered that (Y/n) is also our mate. He’s too excited.”

“Aren’t we all,” Jongin comments before jumping off the porch to join Sehun in the front yard.

A large grey wolf with streaks of silver found throughout his fur greets the white one in the yard. The two of them start swatting at each other with their front paws while letting out small yips here and there. Jongin isn’t as large as Sehun is, with Sehun being more bulky with muscles, but that still doesn’t mean Jongin isn’t a large wolf.

“Well, might as well get going then,” Yixing sighs. “I’m not surprised our youngest members are this excited, and rowdy.”

The two wolves stop their movements to look at the new solid black wolf that’s joined them in the yard. This one has streaks of what appear to be navy scattered throughout his fur. Immediately, the other two share a look and tackle the other one to the ground. The three of them roll around a bit before getting up and chasing each other around the yard.

“Oh boy, here they go again,” Chanyeol huffs, shaking his head before jumping in to join his brothers.

A new, larger maroon wolf makes his presence known, stepping in-between the chasers, making them run right into him. They go tumbling to the ground, letting out small yips here and there like laughter.

Jongdae watches from the porch, a ghost of a smile on his face as he shifts along with Baekhyun.

_So this is what it’s like to have brothers,_ Jongdae thinks aloud.

_You mean you’ve never had a sibling before?_ Jongin’s voice sounds in his head so unexpectedly, Jongdae almost jumps in surprise.

All five wolves stare at him in slight shock, also curious to know more about Jongdae, where he came from, and what his life was like. Jongdae takes this time to look over all of them, especially Baekhyun since he’s already seen what the others look like. A medium sized silver wolf with streaks of ice blue scattered through his fur stares back at him.

_I didn’t realize the pack connection had been made already,_ Jongdae replies, completely ignoring Jongin’s question.

_As soon as Kris accepted you into our pack, the connection was formed, but it took shifting for it to actually be activated,_ Yixing explains.

_I see,_ Jongdae nods his head slightly in understanding.

_Alright, follow me,_ Baekhyun instructs Jongdae as he walks to the edge of the forest. _I’ll describe everything on the way back, but for now, let’s just run!_

Jongdae only huffs in response, the others following shortly behind. They all stand in a row for a few seconds until Sehun lets out a short bark of impatience, taking off into the woods before anyone else. Jongin follows shortly after, letting out his own bark of laughter as he easily catches up to Sehun a few paces ahead.

The other four take off, Jongdae following behind Baekhyun for about ten minutes until they reach a clearing all to familiar to him. The clearing he was in the other night is even bigger than he recalls, yet it only takes them a few minutes to reach the other side.

The six of them continue on, weaving in and out of trees, jumping over shrubs, and even letting out a few howls here and there. Jongin and Baekhyun are clearly the two fastest of their group, but Jongdae is able to keep pace alongside them. After all, he’s used to running long distances fairly quickly with you on his back.

Forty minutes later, they all stop for a break near a stream. The sound of running water, wildlife, and their heavy breaths can all be heard.

_Damn, you sure can run,_ Chanyeol comments.

_You get used to it when you’re always on the move,_ comes Jongdae’s response.

_How long have the two of you been on the move for?_ Sehun asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

_Almost a year, I think,_ Jongdae pauses, recalling the last time the two of you stayed in one place for more than a week. _Yeah, it’ll be a year in two months’ time._

The others are stunned into silence, staring at Jongdae in shock.

_How come you two are always on the move then?_ Yixing questions.

_Long story short, we got kicked out of the village we were living in because the people found out that (Y/n) was a Demigod and got scared she would ‘wreck havoc upon the people if she was allowed to stay,’_ Jongdae rolls his eyes with a scoff.

_How long were the two of you living in the village for before that happened?_ Baekhyun asks.

_Almost two years, and everyone loved her. She did nothing to elicit their fear, they just all changed one day and chased us out,_ Jongdae informs them.

_Those bastards,_ Chanyeol growls.

_Is that why she masks her scent now?_ Jongin asks.

_No, she’s been doing that since before I met her. It’s for protection,_ Jongdae explains.

_Is her scent really that strong?_ Sehun voices, to which he receives a sharp bite to his tail from Baekhyun.

_You idiot, of course it is! We’ve all only smelt a portion of her true scent and we all went crazy. It’s like Jongin said before, we can only imagine what it’ll actually do to us when we smell it full force,_ Baekhyun huffs.

_I’m sure we’ll be able to control ourselves when the time comes,_ Yixing’s voice reasons. _Well, some better than others._

Jongdae barks out a laugh, _you all really don’t know what you’re in for._

_Well, then how did you react to it?_ Sehun huffs, and if he could, he’d be crossing his arms over his chest, but the best he can do at the moment is paw at the ground.

_Oh, I pounced on her,_ Jongdae replies, nonchalantly.

_You what?_ Chanyeol growls, along with the other four.

_Relax, I wasn’t in my wolf form. It’s not like I could hurt her anyways,_ Jongdae sighs, and the others calm down sightly.

_Well then, what should we expect?_ Jongin asks.

At this point, the six of them start to make their way back to the mansion slowly, allowing for Jongdae to take in his surroundings as they walk along. Jongdae lets out another sigh as he thinks about the best way to describe this to them.

_Think about it like this, you’ve smelt the base of her scent, right? Sweet, but not too sweet. Bitter, but not at the same time. The scent triggers the response that makes you feel the connection that only your mate can provide. One doesn’t need to smell the full scent since instinct takes over after the initial contact is made,_ Jongdae explains. _Even before you all smelt her I’m sure you all felt drawn to her in a certain way, right? Like there was something there?_

_Yeah, we know what you mean,_ Baekhyun comments.

_See! I told you guys something felt different about her!_ Sehun chimes in.

_Anyways,_ Jongdae continues. _Imagine the most beautiful, indescribable, intoxicating scent you’ve even smelt. The most intense, euphoric feeling you’ve ever felt, and multiply that by one hundred, no, one thousand. That’s what you feel when you truly know your mate, when she fully reveals herself to you. You’ll want nothing more than to make her happy, to please her in every way you know how, for only your mate can make you feel like this. Make you feel like you belong, like you have purpose other than living for yourself. Finally, there’s someone else to look after, and who will look after you. Someone to call your own. Well, as much as you can call your own when sharing a mate with so many others._

_Wow,_ Yixing’s stunned voice is heard. _We really have no idea what we’re getting into. We have a lot to prepare for._

_I don’t know what she plans to do when the time comes, but if any of you react the same way I did, or worse, we’ll all have a huge problem on our hands,_ Jongdae says.

It’s silent between the six of them for a few minutes as they all let Jongdae’s words sink in. Truthfully, they all can’t wait for the day when you reveal your true self to them, but they’re also worried how they may react, and if all eleven of them are in the same room at the exact same times, all hell will break loose. Elven wolves on a frenzy for their mate might not go over too well for anyone.

_And our powers come shortly after that, exactly a day afterwards?_ Jongin is the first to break the silence.

_Yes, exactly one day after you smell her true scent_ , Jongdae confirms.

_How long did your pain last?_ Chanyeol asks, curious to know what’s in store for them when the time comes.

_Exactly two and a half days,_ Jongdae replies. _But it’s different for everybody. I have no idea how long you guys will last, but you should be prepared for anything._

_What exactly happened during that time, you know, besides feeling like you were being electrocuted and whatnot?_ Yixing questions.

_I could feel my cells reworking themselves as everything changed to prepare my body for the power I was going to harness, it was excruciating,_ Jongdae recalls, remembering how his body contorted in agony for those two and a half days. _It got so bad, I thought I was going to die. I think I passed out a few times, but I don’t really remember much from that time, besides the pain, and (Y/n)._

_What did she do?_ Sehun asks.

_She offered to take my pain away for me, to make the time I spent undergoing the change go by faster,_ Jongdae explains. _I refused._

_What? Why?_ Chanyeol’s confused voice sounds in their minds.

_Because I didn’t want her to,_ Jongdae replies. _I didn’t let her take my pain because it was worth it. Worth it to prove I am worthy to be her mate. Worthy enough for her to be mine. I would go through it all over again, as many times as it is necessary, for me to be with her. I didn’t want her to take my pain because I wanted her to know that being with her is worth all the risks. It’s worth every second of pain I go through knowing that once it’s over, she’s with me and I’m with her. If I couldn’t get through this by myself, and I had her help me with the pain, I’d be so ashamed of myself, and I’d feel so unworthy of being her mate. Besides, I felt it was only proper for me to suffer through a portion of the pain she had to suffer through throughout her entire life. My pain is my burden to bear, not hers._

_What do you mean? She’s suffered through her entire life?_ Chanyeol’s voice is concerned, sad to hear that his mate has suffered and there was nothing he could do to help her.

_It’s not my place to tell you, but it’s as I’ve said before,_ Jongdae replies. _There’s a lot you don’t know about her._

Another silence settles over all of them as they once again let Jongdae’s words sink in. None know what to say next, for none want to be the next one to speak.

By now, the six of them have made it back to the mansion, shifting and changing back into their clothes, or what is left of their clothes. Baekhyun walks up the front steps of the house but freezes as soon as he reaches for the handle. Jongdae is quick to shove him out of the way and fling open the door to see you standing with your back to him in the front foyer with your hand resting on a very shirtless Minseok’s chest.

Twenty minutes earlier, you felt consciousness return to your sleeping form. Stirring in the bed, you let out a soft groan, stretching your limbs out as far as you can, and hearing a few satisfying pops come from your back. You sit up and rub at your eyes, still feeling sluggish as you take your time to fully wake up.

The door practically flies open as it slams into the wall with three bodies stepping inside, and another three following shortly after. All six of them crowd around your figure on the bed, three on either side. You don’t bother to look at them yet, choosing to rub at your temples instead to see if you can ease the headache you have currently.

“You’re up,” Kyungsoo comments, sounding surprised.

“That I am,” you reply, dropping your hand to your side to look at the six men standing in the room. Your brows furrow as you don’t see Jongdae there. “Where’s Jongdae?”

All of their brows furrow. Of course you’d be asking about Jongdae the moment you got up. Still, they all wish you could be happy that they’re with you for the moment.

“He went for a run with Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun,” Luhan responds. “They should be back soon.”

“I see,” you nod your head, going to throw the covers off of your legs, but as soon as you do, you realize that you’re not wearing the pants you originally came here in. Instead, you’re wearing your only pair of sleep shorts, and you’re quick to cover your legs back up. “Please tell me none of you were the one’s to change me.”

Their wolves all growl in satisfaction at the sight of your smooth, bare legs on display for them, even if just for the briefest of moments. However, you’re words pull them out of the daze they’re in from the sight of your unmarked skin. Kris clears his throat, doing his best to dissipate some of the rising tension in the air.

“I don’t think Jongdae would have let us near you with a ten foot pole if we offered to change you,” Tao jokes, also trying to ease the tension a bit.

“He’s been the only one to be alone with you while you were unconscious,” Junmyeon reassures you. “We wouldn’t dare do that to you, we’re all still practically strangers.”

The others nod their heads in agreement.

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it,” you say. “Now, I would appreciate it even more if you would all let me change so I can go downstairs.”

“Oh, of course!” Kris is the first to move, despite his wolf’s protests to stay with his mate. He can tell the other’s are having the same internal battle. Their mate just woke up in a bed in their house, wearing minimal clothing, and all they want to do is be in her presence. “Come on guys, let’s give her some privacy.”

“I’ll go make you something to eat,” Kyungsoo is the first out of the room, shortly followed by the others whom are ushered out by Kris with the help of Junmyeon. You notice Minseok tense slightly as Junmyeon pushes him out the door.

Once the door closes behind the last one, you let out a sigh of relief. Throwing the covers off your legs once more, you hop out of bed. Spotting your bags by the dresser, you move over and open them up. You pull out a fresh pair of clothes for yourself to change into which consist of a pair of jeans and one of Jongdae’s old shirts. His scent wraps around you and offers you a bit of comfort and familiarity as you comb your fingers through your hair.

You let out a breath, opening the door and stepping out of the room. You make your way down the hallway and quickly descend the stairs. The smell of food hits your nose, making your mouth water, and guiding you through the house. You can’t remember the last time you had a proper home cooked meal, they’re your absolute favourite.

You reach the kitchen and notice four of them sitting at the counter while Kyungsoo cooks the food. A gasp escapes you as you take in the size of the kitchen, immediately causing all heads to turn to you.

“I’ve never seen a kitchen this grand before,” you comment, sitting down in the closet chair to you at the counter which just so happens to be beside Junmyeon. A smug smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he can sense the jealousy coming from his brothers at the fact that you chose to sit beside him. His wolf couldn’t be happier. Well, only if you were wearing one of his _own_ shirts and not Jongdae’s. He can tell he’s not the only one affected by your choice in clothing.

“Really?” Luhan questions.

“Really,” you respond.

“Food should be ready soon,” Kyungsoo says, making you smile in thanks.

A sort of silence settles over all of you as they watch you take in every detail of the kitchen. They all think you look adorable in this moment, and they can sense you’re staring to relax a little bit more around them. Their wolves all hum in content, that is, until a groan of discomfort is heard from the living room, successfully causing your head to snap in its direction.

“I take it he still hasn’t healed?” You raise an eyebrow, turning to face the men sitting beside you at the counter.

“We have no idea what you’ve done to Minseok, but he’s barely healed at all since yesterday,” Kris informs you, making you furrow your brows.

“Hmm,” you hum. “Interesting, very interesting.”

You’re starting to realize what might be preventing his healing since even with your powers, it shouldn’t take this long for him to at least halfway be done healing.

“I’ll be right back,” you say, standing up from your chair and making your way to the living room before any of them can protest.

_Why the fuck am I still not healing, it’s been over twenty-four hours_ , you can hear the frustration in Minseok’s thoughts as he lets out a huff of air.

“I think I may know why,” you comment, leaning against the entranceway into the room and making your presence known.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad,” he lies, trying, and failing, to hide his wince as he sits up.

“Minseok, I can tell you’re lying. You don’t have to act tough around me,” you deadpan.

“Really, I’m fine,” he retorts, standing up to move out of the room. He doesn’t want his mate to think he’s weak.

“Being in pain does not make you weak, Minseok,” you follow him out into the main foyer, arms crossed.

You can sense movement from the kitchen and know the other five are coming to intervene.

_Do not interrupt,_ your voice resonates in their heads, and you sense them all return to their seats, a little defeated.

“Now, let me assess the damage,” you comment, moving in front of him and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“ _What_?” His cheeks flare red at your actions as you attempt to pull his shirt off so you can see his wound.

“Look, in order for me to figure out why you’re not healing properly, I need to see the wound,” you tell him. “So, take off your shirt.”

You can hear the growls coming from the kitchen which only causes you to roll your eyes.

“I’ve been on this earth for over a thousand years, believe me, if I meant anything sexual by that statement, you’d know,” you sigh. “The longer your wound goes untreated, the longer you’ll be in pain, and the worse it could get.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok asks, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“What I mean is, when I kicked you, I burned your flesh using fire, and for some unknown reason to you, it’s not healing at all when it should be,” you explain. “I’m saying, let me heal you.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Now, I’m not going to ask again,” you state. “Take off your shirt.”

“Alright, alright!” He complies, gently lifting the material over his head, wincing as he does so.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” you inhale sharply.

The wound, which lays on the upper portion of the right side of his chest, is bright red and swollen. The edges of the wound blister as his body attempts to heal itself, but it only seems to make it worse. You know _exactly_ why he’s having this reaction and why he has such a severe burn which makes it look as if his skin has been singed horribly.

“I knew I had a good body, but I didn’t think it would elicit this type of reaction out of you,” he chuckles, watching your face and every expression you make.

“Don’t make me change my mind, wolfy,” you narrow your eyes at him.

“Oh, so now we’re onto pet names?” He smirks, making you roll your eyes once more.

“You know, that food smells great, I think you can wait a bit longer to be healed. I mean, you’ve lasted this long already,” you comment, moving to walk past him.

“No, wait!” He practically begs, moving in front of you to block your path. “I’m sorry. Please, heal me.”

“Okay, tough guy,” you sigh. “You may feel a slight pinch.”

With that said, you place your hand over his wound and a faint glow emits from your hand. You slowly move your hand over the expanse of his wound, healing him. All the while, Minseok watches your focused expression on your face. He smiles to himself as his wolf hums contently in his chest. Here’s his beautiful, strong mate focusing her attention on him, and healing him.

He nearly jumps when your cool fingers make contact with the skin of his chest. He isn’t expecting for you to touch him since he doesn’t recall you touching Jongdae when you healed him.

After a few more seconds, you’ve finished healing him but you keep your hand placed upon his chest, making sure you’ve healed him properly. Your touch is soft as you gently rub your thumb over his skin. His wolf purrs in his chest as he stares at you with hooded eyes. This moment feels so intimate to him, and nothing could ruin this for him.

Except for the front door flinging open too reveal a very pissed off looking Jongdae, which explains the situation you currently find yourself in.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing with _my mate_ ,” Jongdae growls, glaring daggers at Minseok.

By now, everyone has filed back into the house, and those who were in the kitchen have now entered the foyer to see what’s going on. Minseok misses the contact of your skin on his when you drop your hand back your side, with you letting out a sigh in the process.

“Jongdae, relax, I was just healing him,” you reassure him, and you notice how he relaxes slightly at your words, but you can tell he’s still tense.

“It’s true, we heard the whole thing,” Luhan comments from the side, the other four shaking their heads in agreement.

_Besides, you know me, I wouldn’t do anything like that. Not like this. Not to you,_ you tell him, locking eyes with him.

_I know,_ he relaxes. _I just can’t help myself sometimes. You know why._

_I do, but you don’t need to worry about that. I’d never do that to you-_ you’re about to continue until you’re literally pulled out of your thought by a voice.

“We thought you weren’t going to be awake until tomorrow,” Baekhyun says, glancing briefly at Jongdae.

“Don’t look at me, I wasn’t expecting her to wake up until tomorrow,” Jongdae shrugs.

“I was able to rest better this time for some reason,” you say. “I think it’s because I have so many mates near. We influence each other’s well beings.”

Small smiles tug at the corners of their mouths, knowing they had some positive influence over you the past day. All they want to do is spend more time with you, to get to know you better. They all still have a bunch of questions to ask you, and they all really want to know more about your past, but they do not want to push you.

A silent conversation goes on between the eleven pack members of what happened while the others were gone. You look at Jongdae as you listen in on what Yixing relays to the others about what Jongdae told them about the pain. You can tell Jongdae can hear them too since his pack connection has been made, and also because he looks down slightly, bashful. You also notice how Minseok’s fist clenches at his side as he looks down and frowns. You pat his arm gently, successfully grabbing his attention once more.

_Hey, this is different. Do not be ashamed for asking for help, it does not make you weak,_ you reassure him, and you can see him nod his head slightly in understanding, but you can tell he’s still beating himself up over not being able to heal one small injury by himself.

_Did you really tell them all that?_ You turn to Jongdae again.

_Yes, of course I did,_ Jongdae replies. _They wanted to know, so I told them how I felt._

_I think you’ve had a bigger impact on them than you know_ , you tell him with a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

At this time, you walk over to Jongdae and wrap your arms around him, to which he immediately responds to by wrapping his own arms around you and pulling you close to his chest, breathing your scent in deeply. The others look on in envy, but the two of you couldn’t care less at the moment.

You pull away from each other after a moment, a soft smile gracing your lips as you stare into Jongdae’s eyes. Someone clears their throat, successfully snapping you out of your thoughts, also just in time for your stomach to growl. You may be a Demigod, but you still need to eat like everyone else to regain your strength.

“Right,” you say, turning around to walk back to the kitchen, but not before grabbing Jongdae’s hand in your own, the others following shortly behind the two of you. “There’s food waiting, and I’m starving. Let’s eat!”


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 6,271
> 
> A/n: Alright, here’s the next part to the EXO Wolf Series! This part is a bit longer than the previous ones, so I hope you enjoy it! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

“So you’ve really been around for over a thousand years?” Sehun asks, a look of wonder in his eyes.

“Yep,” you reply, finishing off the last bit of food on your plate. “Thank you for the meal, it was delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kyungsoo smiles at you, happy to know his mate liked something he made for her.

You’re all currently sitting to the side of the kitchen at the dining room table, you at one end, the others on either side. Jongdae makes sure to sit right beside you, making a fuss on if you’re okay or not. You appreciate his concern, but you’re more worried about him. From the looks of it, he doesn’t look like he’s slept at all since you’ve arrived at the house, and knowing him, he hasn’t.

The boys talk amongst themselves, so as not to make you uncomfortable while you eat, but they all make sure to stay well aware of every movement you make. Still, there are a few who can’t help but stare, and ask questions.

_Jongdae, have you slept at all since arriving here?_ You question him, pushing your chair back to stand up.

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor causes all of them to stop their conversations and look at your now standing figure holding your empty dishes.

“What are you doing?” Kris asks.

“Putting the dishes in the sink, what does it look like I’m doing?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“I can do that,” Chanyeol is about to stand up before you stop him.

“I appreciate it, really, but I am more than capable of doing this myself,” you say, moving to the sink and placing the dishes in it before anyone can protest. “I understand your need to take care of me all the time and do things for me, but you will come to learn that I do not expect you to take care of me like that.”

A few of them nod their heads in understanding, to which you are grateful for. You still have yet to receive a response from Jongdae, so you narrow your eyes at him.

_Jongdae!_ Your voice resonates in his head, and you can see him jump slightly for he is not expecting it.

_Yes, I have. Don’t worry about me, take care of yourself first,_ comes his reply and you can tell right away he’s lying.

_You’re lying,_ you deadpan.

_No, I’m not!_ He’s quick to defend himself.

_Jongdae! I can tell when you’re lying,_ you start to frown and you can tell the others are starting to notice the way you’re acting for you haven’t moved from your spot by the sink yet. _You need to take care of yourself just as much as I do. When even was the last time you got a proper night’s rest?_

_One week ago_ , comes his sheepish reply.

“Jongdae!” Your voice startles half of them for it is so unexpected.

“What? I had to make sure you were okay first!” He reasons, to which you sigh.

“Well, you’re getting some rest now,” you say, matter-of-factly, moving from your spot at the sink to walk back over to him.

“I’m fine,” he crosses his arms in front of his chest, letting out a huff as he does so.

The others sit in silence, watching this interaction between the two of you, and not knowing how to react. They know you must have been having a silent conversation beforehand and they don’t want to get involved.

“I swear, you can be so stubborn at times,” at this point you’re standing right beside him, lifting your hand to his forehead.

His eyes widen in realization at what you’re about to do to him, but before he can protest, you’ve already tapped two fingers against his forehead, making him fall into a deep sleep. He almost falls off the chair, but you catch his body just in time.

“What the fuck,” you hear Minseok gasp.

“I’ll explain in a moment, let me just put him in bed,” you reply, slinging his arm around your shoulder and hoisting him up, supporting his body weight easily.

You see both Junmyeon and Kris stand up from their seats, coming over to help you carry Jongdae’s unconscious body. You argue that you’re fine on your own and are more than capable of doing this yourself, but they insist. Sighing, you reluctantly agree and hand him over to them as they take him upstairs to the bedroom you both now occupy.

The other nine stare at you as you sit down once more, resting your chin in your palm. They stay quiet, not wanting to say anything at the moment, still in shock from whatever you just did. You know they’re dying for an explanation, and as soon as Kris and Junmyeon return, you speak.

“Once again, telepathy is more than just reading minds,” you say. “There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Then will you tell us more?” Jongin asks hopefully.

“What would you like to know?” You arch an eyebrow in response.

“We’re all dying to know what other powers you possess,” Minseok says, and you can see a few of them perk up at his words.

“Very well, but I won’t demonstrate them all as that would be too much for me right now,” you respond, to which they each give you a nod in understanding.

“Well, you already know of my telepathy, teleportation, lightning, fire, healing, and time controlling abilities, as well as strength, but I also have many more,” you tell them.

“Wait, fire?” Chanyeol gasps. “Since when?”

“How do you think I burned Minseok?” You reply, lifting your one hand and creating a small flame with it. They all stare at the flame in amazement.

“You can control time?” Tao asks, his eyes widening in wonder.

“Didn’t you wonder why everything slowed down for a moment back in the hidden clearing? Before I transported away with Jongdae?” You comment, noticing how a few of them frown while recalling the memory.

“Strength?” Junmyeon questions.

“Again, how hard I kicked Minseok and sent him flying back,” you reply, and you notice him wincing at the memory. “Also, how easily I lifted Jongdae just now.”

They still look at you a bit skeptically, making you sigh. Standing up, you move to the back door adjacent to the kitchen, opening it, and stepping outside. Immediately you hear a few chairs scraping against the floor as a few of them move to stop you from leaving.

“Relax, I’m just showing you, please stay inside, I do not want to hurt any of you, _again_ ,” you say, and they all but reluctantly listen to you.

You see them all standing near the back door, looking out at you curiously as you walk over to a giant boulder. You walk up to the rock, placing your hand over the surface to get a feel of the thickness before turning back towards the eleven men standing just inside the house.

“See this stone? Pretty solid, right?” You call out to them, seeing a few of them furrow their brows in confusion. “Not anymore.”

With that, you quickly turn around and slam your first against the side of the rock, successfully making a huge dent in it, and also causing it to split down the middle. You hear a few gasps of shock leave their mouths before turning back towards them. You grin back at them and notice both Yixing and Luhan rushing over to you.

“Oh my god, is your hand okay?” Yixing manages to get out, taking the hand you used to strike the rock into his own. He gently turns it over in his hands, running his fingers over your skin as Luhan looks on, worriedly. You notice both their expressions change into that of confusion as they take in your undamaged skin.

_What do you mean her hand is undamaged? With a hit like that she should have fractured some bones and split her knuckles!_ You hear Junmyeon’s frantic voice in your head.

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine,” you reassure them all with a smile. “Demigod, remember? Now, go back inside, I have more to show you and I don’t want you two getting hurt.”

They reluctantly make their way back inside the house as you prepare for what you’re about to do next. You know you’re pushing your luck by showing them your powers due to the fact that one, you just woke up from being unconscious from using too much of your powers after a long time, and two, your scent will start to get stronger the more you use your powers. You can already tell it’s starting due to the fact that they’ve all tensed in the doorway, but you’re having too much fun to care. You enjoy seeing their reactions to your powers, their surprised and amazed faces are adorable.

“Wind,” you say, throwing out your arms beside you as a heavy breeze picks up. You feel yourself being lifted into the air as the ground beneath you rises like a pillar. “Earth.”

“Woah,” you hear Sehun gasp.

The pillar you’re now standing on is a good ten feet in the air, and you choose to jump down from it, making them all start to rush out to catch you, but they stop in their tracks as they see you floating in mid-air as the pillar returns back into the earth, almost as if it was never their.

“Flight,” you say, landing safely back on the ground. You turn to Baekhyun. “Can you get me a glass of water please, I don’t feel like expending myself.”

He nods and quickly runs back into the kitchen to grab you what you’ve asked for. The others look at you with curiosity as Baekhyun comes running back out with a glass of water in hand. He doesn’t see where he’s going and ends up tripping over his own feet, sending the water flying into the air, still holding onto the glass. You smirk.

Before they know it, the water is floating in the air and you are manipulating it around your hand. They look on in shock.

“Water, which I can draw from any substance which contains it, but also,” your tone grows sharp as you shape the water into a ball, holding out your palm underneath it. The water suddenly drops into your hand, now completely solid. “Ice.”

“That’s so cool!” Jongin exclaims, a smile gracing his features. “Amazing! You’re amazing!”

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say that,” you blush, not used to people other than Jongdae complimenting you on your powers.

“Are there any more that we should know of?” Kris asks, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“There are a few more,” you tell them.

“Oh, like what?” Chanyeol asks, excitement reflected in his eyes.

“I can also manipulate light, but I’m not going to show you guys that one for now,” you reply, and they nod in understanding, but you can tell a few of them are disappointed. “I also can sense things like people and animals when they’re nearby.”

“Oh, wow,” Luhan breathes out.

“And?” Sehun questions, excited to know more about his mate.

“There is another power that I have, but I’d rather not talk about it and I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t ask me about it until I’m ready to tell you myself,” you inform them. “I’m not too proud of it like I am the others, it makes me uncomfortable.”

They notice your change in demeanour and how you’ve tensed slightly due to thinking about this mystery power. Immediately, they all move a step closer to you, wanting to comfort you in any way they can. Seeing their mate in distress hurts them, and they all want to wrap you in their arms and hold you close to them.

“We won’t push you then,” Kyungsoo says, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, seeing as he’s one of the closest ones to you.

You give him a slight smile in response, “thank you.”

You take this time to look around at all of them, and you notice they are slightly agitated due to how strong your scent has gotten over the past few minutes. It’s still not your real scent, but it still effects them greatly. However, you notice they’re handling it much better than the first time, especially Yixing, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and Luhan.

“Do you know what powers each of us will gain from you when the time comes?” Tao asks as you all make your way back inside the house.

Kris is the last one inside, so he gently shuts the door behind him. You all make your way back to the dining room table to sit down once more.

“I have some idea of what a few of you might get, but I can’t be sure of anything yet. I’ll know for sure once I know each one of your symptoms,” you reply.

“At this point in time, which powers do you think we’ll get then?” Junmyeon asks you.

“Hmm,” you cross your arms and lean back in your chair, looking over each one of them. “I only can tell what three of you will get, the others I don’t know yet.” They all look at you expectantly, and you let out a sigh before continuing, “Ice, healing, and telepathy.”

“Woah, really? Who’s who?” Baekhyun gasps.

“Well, considering the way his body reacted to the burn I gave him, Minseok will have the ice power,” you say, looking in his direction. You notice he has a smug smile on his face as everyone else looks at him with wide eyes. “Luhan will get the power of telepathy given the way he’s reacted to learning about my own telepathy and his interest in it,” they now focus their attention on a wide eyed Luhan as a smile tugs on the corners of his lips, “and finally, Yixing-“ you turn and lock eyes with him, “-will have the power of healing given the way he’s also reacted since learning of my own healing abilities. That, and how concerned he is when someone gets hurt. It’s in his nature to be caring.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathes.

“Speaking of telepathic powers, how does your mental connection with us work? I mean, conversation wise. We know you’ve had mental conversations with Jongdae already,” Jongin trails off as few others nod their heads, curious to know the answer as well.

_You mean like this?_ Your voice sounds in all of their heads and they look at you in surprise.

“Yeah, exactly,” Jongin nods his head.

I _t’s simple really, it’s as easy as reading your minds, if not easier. When you speak with me telepathically you want to make that connection rather than me just overhearing your thoughts or prodding into your minds,_ you explain, and you notice how a few of them look at you in slight confusion. _Whenever you wish to speak with me telepathically, think of it like your pack connection, but I can also make it so the others cannot hear what we are talking about, like I do with Jongdae._

“So then, we just have to speak with you mentally and you’ll hear us?” Minseok asks.

“Precisely,” you confirm. “Go ahead, try it.”

_Like this?_ Tao’s timid voice is heard.

_Exactly,_ you smile at him and notice him smiling back.

_So, I’m assuming everyone can hear the conversation happening right now mentally, right?_ Kris asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

_That is correct,_ you reply as a few others nod their heads as well.

_How will we know if you are speaking to us individually, and how will you know if we want to speak with you individually?_ Baekhyun questions, to which he receives a light smack on his arm from Chanyeol who is sitting beside him. _What? We’re all thinking it!_

_He’s right,_ Kyungsoo chimes in. _How do the individual connections work?_

_Well, when you’re all connected, you can feel each other mentally, correct?_ You receive a few nods in confirmation at your question. _When I speak to you individually, you no longer feel the others, you will feel distanced from them._

_What do you mean?_ Luhan furrows his brows in confusion.

_Here, it’s better if I demonstrate_ , you say looking around at all of them. _Who wants to go first?_

_Oh, I do! Pick me!_ You smile at Sehun’s enthusiasm.

_Very well,_ you turn to look at him, altering the connection so it’s just you and him. _I appreciated how enthusiastic you are, it’s very cute._

_You’re cuter!_ He can’t stop himself from blurting out, making you chuckle.

_Thank you, that’s very sweet of you,_ you reply, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you watch him attempt to hide his blush.

The whole time the others look between the two of you in confusion, not knowing what the two of you are talking about. You notice a few cross their arms in front of their chests, wanting to share the connection with you as well.

_See, it’s just like that,_ your voice pulls them out of their thoughts.

_It’s so cool! It’s just as she explained,_ Sehun comments, still trying his best to calm himself down.

You chuckle, _alright, who’s next?_

Several voices resonate in your head, wanting you to choose them next, making you shake your head in amusement. You look up at all of them once more.

_Or would you rather I choose and get through all of you quickly so none are left out?_ Your voice sounds in their heads to which you see them all nod their heads while agreeing. You smile, turning to look at Kyungsoo. _Do you always cook meals like that, or was I the exception?_

_I usually cook meals like that all the time for the rest of them, but I made that dish especially for you,_ you notice how his eyes have widened slightly, clearly not expecting you to talk to him right away. _Jongdae mentioned how much you love home cooked meals._

_Well, I appreciate it, I wasn’t lying when I said it was delicious,_ you notice how at your words, he avoids your eyes as a faint blush rises up his neck. _Do any of the others help you cook?_

_Sometimes Junmyeon and Yixing do, but usually it’s just me. If I let any of the others do the cooking they’d burn down the house,_ you laugh at his words.

_I’ll keep that in mind then_ , you reply, smiling at him once more before turning your head to face Junmyeon. _So, the second in command also helps with the cooking._

_Yeah, occasionally I’ll give Kyungsoo a hand, but we all mainly leave the major cooking to either him or Yixing,_ comes his immediate reply. _Wait, how did you know I’m second in command?_

_You just confirmed it,_ you smirk. _Besides, you seem the type to not let your emotions influence your decisions. Plus, you seem very level headed, both of which are qualities of a good leader._

_Oh, well, thank you,_ he bows his head slightly in your direction, a shy smile coming to rest on his features. You smile back at him before turning to the next one.

_So, besides cooking, and caring for other’s well-beings, what else do you enjoy doing?_ You ask Yixing, a smile gracing your features as you once again rest your head in your hand, watching his eyes widen slightly.

_Oh, um, I really enjoy dancing when I can,_ comes his reply.

_Dancing?_ You question.

_Yeah, both Jongin and I really enjoy it. We even sometimes have little competitions between each other, and other times we’ll just choreograph something for the hell of it_ , you can see the twinkle in his eyes as he tells you this, and your smile deepens.

_I can tell it means a lot to you_ , you say. _Maybe you can dance for me sometime?_

His whole body perks up at your proposal, excited at the fact that he can show his mate something he loves doing. _Okay!_

You let out a small laugh as you turn your attention to Jongin.

_A little birdie tells me you like to dance_ , you grin at him.

_Yeah! It’s one of my favourite things to do!_ His whole demeanour perks up as you focus your attention on him now. _Well, besides running._

_You’ll have to show me sometime then. Yixing’s already promised to dance for me, maybe the two of you could show me one of the choreographies he’s mentioned,_ you see him slightly nod his head at your words. _So, you also enjoy running?_

_Yeah, I’m one of the fastest runners in the pack,_ he states proudly. _Well, besides Baekhyun, and Luhan. We usually race each other whenever we go out on runs together._

_Sounds like the three of you have a lot of fun,_ you observe, and he grins at you in response. You grin back, turning your attention to the next one. _So, out of you, Jongin, and Luhan, who’s the fastest?_

_I am,_ comes Baekhyun’s immediate response.

_So then I take it you’ve won the most races out of the three of you?_ You question.

_I have, but I sometimes I let one of them win occasionally,_ he grins proudly. _Boosts their ego._

_How thoughtful,_ you tease, laughing slightly. _So, does being the fastest also mean you’re the most clumsy?_

_What? No!_ You notice the tips of his ears turning red from embarrassment. _If anyone’s clumsy it’d be the giant sitting next to me._

You let out a full on laugh at this, making the others look at you in slight confusion as to what you find so funny. You turn your attention to Chanyeol.

_So, one of the tallest is also one of the clumsiest,_ your voice sounds in his head.

_What? Who told you that?_ Comes his shocked response, to which you respond by glancing at Baekhyun who is sitting beside him. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and elbows Baekhyun in his side, making you giggle as you watch Baekhyun jump and rub his side where Chanyeol hit him. _It’s not my fault everyone else is short. Or that I have a tendency to bump into things._

_Hey, it’s okay, I can’t count the amount of times I’ve hit my head on things or stubbed my toes because I wasn’t paying attention,_ you smile at him reassuringly.

_You’ve hurt yourself? Are you okay?_ Immediately he starts worrying about your well being. You find it really sweet, but you just let out another chuckle.

_I’m fine, Chanyeol, though I appreciate your concern,_ you say. _Don’t worry about me too much, I heal fairly quickly and it takes a lot to injure me. Though, I have a tendency to injure myself more than anything._

_Then I guess I’ll just have to watch out for the both of us from now on,_ he grins.

_I guess so,_ you humour him, grinning back. You now turn your attention to the person sitting on the opposite side of the table. _So, is Baekhyun really the fastest runner between you, him, and Jongin?_

_Currently, yes, but Jongin’s catching up pretty quickly,_ Luhan replies.

_Interesting,_ you hum, leaning back in your chair.

_Yeah, it’s funny when Baekhyun claims to have let Jongin win when we race each other sometimes,_ he chuckles. _Helps himself feel better about it._

_And how do you feel about it?_ You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

_Me? I don’t really care who wins, I just enjoy the thrill of running, especially when it’s with my brothers,_ he answers truthfully with a smile. _I do have to say, if Minseok and Tao are involved, it turns into a competition no matter what it is. Minseok is far more competitive than Tao is, though Tao’s more whiney if he loses._

_Good to know,_ you smirk turning to face the one sitting beside Luhan. _So, I hear that you don’t like to lose._

_No, I don’t,_ comes Tao’s reply.

_Competitive, wouldn’t you agree?_ Your smirk widens as you raise an eyebrow at him.

_Still not as competitive as Minseok is,_ he retorts, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

_So I’ve heard,_ you turn to the aforementioned man. _So, you enjoy making everything into a competition? I feel like I understand you better now, and why you reacted the way you did before._

_I do not make everything into a competition,_ Minseok voice grumbles, a frown appearing on his face.

_Alrighty then, if you say so,_ you reply sceptically. _I have some sources that would beg to differ._

_Who told you I make everything into a competition?_ He huffs, crossing his arms.

_Well, based on personal experience it makes sense, and some of your brothers,_ you tell him. _I just want you to know though, that not everything is a competition, and if you think you’ll be ‘competing’ for my love and affection, you’re going about it all wrong. I am not a prize to be won. Keep that in mind and we’ll get along great._

He stays silent at your words, thinking them over. You take this time to turn to the final man sitting directly across from you at the table. A smirk crosses your features as you intertwine your hands and rest your elbows on the table in front of you, him watching you with curious eyes.

_Last but certainly not least, the fearless leader_ , your voice rings through his head.

_How do you know if I’m fearless or not?_ Kris counters, raising an eyebrow at you.

_Then what do you fear?_ You question.

_If we’re being honest-_ he looks directly into your eyes _-losing you._

Your breath hitches in your throat, a fact that none of them miss.

_But you hardly know me,_ you reply. _You’ve hardly known me._

_Exactly,_ he says. _We just found you, and none of us want to let you go ever again. I- we, don’t want to lose you, and we want to always be here for you, no matter what._

_That’s very sweet of you, but please don’t say things like that,_ you say, your expression dropping slightly.

_Like what?_ He questions.

_Things you don’t mean,_ your voice sounds in his head, sadder than before, and his wolf stirs in his chest, not liking the fact that his mate is upset. _Promises you can’t keep._

_It’s not a promise,_ he states, looking directly into your eyes. _It’s a vow._

A silence settles over you as you let his words sink in. Kris sounds so sincere in his thoughts, you know that he’s serious about this, and he means every word he’s telling you. You close your eyes for a moment, letting out a breath of air before opening them once more. You look at the eleven men sitting in front of you.

“So, do you understand the individual connection now?” You ask them, to which you receive a few nods in return.

“You weren’t kidding when you said the others would feel distant when you speak with us individually,” Junmyeon comments.

“It was weird not feeling ten other presences there like usual,” Jongin says. “Well, eleven now.”

“It may take some getting used to,” you reply. “And as for wanting to know how I’ll know if you want to speak with me individually, I’ll know. There’s a certain thought process that I’ll be able to pick up on when you want to talk to just me, and if I ever misread it, don’t be afraid to just ask, or let me know.”

You give them all a smile, to which they all smile back. Another silence settles over you all, and you can tell they all still have more questions for you, but are just too nervous to ask. You let out a sigh.

“Your questions will remain unanswered if you do not ask them,” you state, quirking a brow in their direction.

“We just don’t want to overwhelm you with too many questions,” Kyungsoo says, receiving a few nods in agreement.

“I assure you, I’m fine,” you reply with a small smile, folding your hands on the table in front of you. “I will let you all know if any of your questions get too much.”

They share a few glances between each other before turning to look at you once more, unsure if they should go on questioning you or not despite what you’ve just said. You quirk a brow at them, waiting for someone to ask another question. Finally, someone cracks and asks the question that’s been on all of their minds since Jongdae mentioned it.

“We know that you’re closing in on being twelve hundred years old, at least, that’s what Jongdae has told us, but we were all wondering, just how old are you?” Minseok asks, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

“Wow, I’m surprised he remembered, I think I told him my age only once, and that was over three years ago,” you say, half to yourself. “I’m one thousand, one hundred, and ninety-seven years old.”

“Woah,” Chanyeol breathes.

“Well, you certainly don’t look a day over twenty-three,” Junmyeon smiles.

“Thanks! It’s probably from all of the blood of virgin’s I consume to stay youthful,” you reply with a smile, to which you are met with faces of horror. You immediately burst out laughing, “relax, I’m just joking. Demigod, remember?”

At your words, they calm down a bit, though a few of them are still a bit tense with what you’ve just said.

You let out another chuckle, “just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t have a sense of humour. Anyways, since I told you all my age, I think it’s only fair I learn how old each of you are in return. So, how old are all of you? Oldest to youngest?”

“Minseok’s the oldest,” Kris comments.

“Two hundred, forty-three,” Minseok confirms with a nod.

“Then me,” Luhan says. “Two hundred, thirty-six.”

“Two hundred, thirty,” Kris nods.

“Two hundred, nineteen,” Junmyeon is the next to speak.

“I’m next at two hundred, and eight years,” Yixing says.

“Then me at one hundred, ninety-six,” Baekhyun nods.

“One hundred, sixty-seven,” Chanyeol comments.

“One hundred, fifty-two,” Kyungsoo says.

“I’m one hundred, forty-seven,” Tao speaks, smirking slightly.

“One hundred, thirty-five,” Jongin says.

“And I’m the youngest at one hundred, twenty-five,” Sehun grins.

“Well, there’ll be plenty more years where that came from,” you grin back at them, and you notice how they all perk up at the thought of spending more time with you. “Oh, and before you ask, Jongdae is one hundred eighty-five years old.”

“So you and him have been together for four years?” Minseok asks, a hint of resentment in his voice.

“Yes, we have,” you give him a look.

“How did the two of you meet?” Kris questions, and you can tell he isn’t the only one who wants to know.

A smile immediately tugs at the corners of your mouth as you recall how the two of you met. You recount to them the story, and you notice how they all stay silent as you speak.

“I could tell he was my mate as soon as I sensed him in the bushes, the same way I could tell you all were my mates back at the clearing,” you say.

“Wait, you could tell we were your mates before we could? Before even Jongdae knew himself?” Yixing’s astonished voice sounds from across the table. “Wow.”

“How exactly does that work?” Kyungsoo asks.

“There’s not really an explanation for it, I can just sense it,” you shrug. “Just like you know I’m your mate, you feel it. The only reason all of you, Jongdae included, didn’t know I was your mate right away is because I hide my scent. That, and if you don’t know what you’re feeling, you tend to ignore it, so the mate bond isn’t as strong at first.”

“Interesting,” Luhan comments, nodding his head in understanding.

“Can you tell us more about your past?” Tao inquires, and immediately you tense, a fact that they all notice.

“That depends,” you reply, narrowing your eyes slightly. “What would you like to know?”

“More about your life when you were younger, like your parents and about you being a Demigod, if you’re okay with that,” Baekhyun adds, looking at you with curious eyes.

“Very well,” immediately you relax. “My parents aren’t of this dimension, nor are they known to the civilizations of this earth. My father is an elite warrior of his tribe back home, and my mother, well, she would be like the Athena of the Ancient Greeks in this world. She is a master strategist and can harness the powers of the elements, hence where I get most of my powers from. She is slightly more powerful than I am, since she can also transcend space and time. Hence dimension hopping. That’s how I got here actually, she sent me here when I was about two hundred years old, after I had harnessed and mastered all of my powers. My father is known as Furgoth the conqueror, and my mother is Dither, the goddess of wrath. Trust me when I say they sound a lot scarier than they are. They’re both just big balls of fluff once you get past their hard exteriors.”

You finish with a small smile, and they all stare at you in shock. A few of them are blinking in surprise at what you’ve just told them. They’re all stunned into silence, not knowing what to say, and you can tell their thoughts are all over the place.

“To answer your question as to why I left that dimension, both my parents and I agreed I would be better off here. Plus, there was no reason for me to stay there with them. I didn’t want to stay there with them. Not with how I was treated by the majority of their people,” your expression hardens as you recall your mistreatment. “My parents do not know of the extent of the mistreatment I faced, nor do I want them to-“ you scoff, “-and to think I was to be married off to that asshole.”

“ _Married?_ ” Minseok growls along with the rest of his brothers.

“This was over a thousand years ago,” you sigh as you remember all that happened. “He was the one who started everything, getting everyone to follow in his footsteps of mistreatment. God, he makes me sick just thinking about him.”

“Who was he?” Chanyeol almost demands, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“ _Linas_ ,” you spit out his name. “The councilman’s son.”

“What did he do to you?” Kyungsoo asks, and you can tell he’s doing his best to stay calm, as are the others. They all hate knowing their mate was hurt and they weren’t there to protect her.

“All I’m going to say for now is that he was abusive and violent,” you reply, your voice hard. “He loved coming up with new techniques and ways to harm me.”

“Does Jongdae know of this?” Luhan voices what’s on all of their minds.

“Of course he does,” you answer. “In fact, he had the exact same reaction as you all.”

It’s starting to make sense to them now what Jongdae meant when he said you had suffered. No wonder you keep yourself guarded.

“But I thought you don’t injured easily,” Chanyeol says, almost hesitantly.

“I don’t, but back then, I was young and not as strong as I am now, and in that dimension, there are different types of weapons that could easily injure me, unlike here,” you tell them, pausing for a moment before adding, “not all abuse is physical.”

“That bastard,” Baekhyun growls.

“I swear, if he ever shows his face here I’ll rip him apart,” Minseok snarls, the others growling their agreement.

“You won’t have to worry about him, he can never get to this dimension,” you say, more for your own reassurance than anything. “I’m also pretty sure he’s dead now.”

“I didn’t realize how troubled your past would be,” Kris says, almost sadly.

“I don’t think any of us did,” Junmyeon voices.

“Once I got here though, maybe about fifty years after my initial contact, I met two of my closest friends,” you faintly smile in reminiscence. “Although, one of them is dead now. He was a human, I still miss him from time to time.” You can see them all tense up again, jealous of this mystery male, so you add, “he and his wife were meant for each other, they were the perfect pair.”

“And what about your other friend?” Jongin questions.

“Oh, Mal? She’s still alive,” you chuckle, thinking about your best friend. “She’s a wild one, that’s for sure. At least, that’s what she’d have you think. There was this one time where the two of us-“ your breath hitches in your throat as you sense two new presences on the edge of the property.

You can tell they’ve all noticed your change in demeanour, looking at you in concern as you turn your head to look out the back doors. They follow in your movement, letting out growls as they see a large wolf emerge from the forest with a figure sitting on its back.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 3,052
> 
> A/n: I know this part isn’t as long as the others, but there is a reason. Everything will pretty much be explained in the next chapter, this is mainly a set up for it, but it’s still really important. I hope you enjoy!

Before any of them can react, you’re standing up, out of your chair and racing out into the yard. They all quickly regain their senses and rush after you, a few of them shifting in order to jump in front of you to protect you from the unknown wolf and its rider.

“Well, if I’d had known this was the greeting I was going to get I would have come sooner,” the girl on top of the wolf jokes, chuckling slightly.

The four wolves blocking your path only growl in response as the others join you at your side, a few of them stepping in front of you to further protect you.

“Leave it to you to make a scene,” you chuckle back, causing all of the men surrounding you to look at you in slight confusion. “You can all calm down now, they both mean no harm.”

You manage to push past Kris and Kyungsoo who had been the ones to step in front of you, and now you face the four wolves who look back at you in uncertainty.

“Relax, Mal and Vasco are two of my closest friends,” you explain, placing a reassuring hand onto Chanyeol’s neck. “Minseok, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, you can all change back now.”

Despite your reassurance, none of them move from their spots, watching your every move as you approach the two figures on the edge of the tree line.

“I see your new mates are very protective over you,” Mal jokes once more.

“Oh shut up you, you can’t _see_ anything,” comes your reply as you walk up to the wolf and help her down. The wolf snorts slightly, laughing at your remark.

“You know, I may be blind, but I still have the power of foresight, dummy,” Mal hits your arms slightly once you stand her on the ground. The wolf quickly returns to the woods, hiding behind the trees.

“Yeah, yeah, you never fail to remind me,” you smile at her, pulling her into a tight embrace to which she immediately responds by wrapping her own arms around you and holding you just as tight.

At this point, you notice a figure now emerging out of the trees and recognize the tall man walking towards you in a pair of sweats and a shirt. You pull away from Mal and send a huge grin to the approaching man, to which he grins back.

“Oh no, here we go again,” Mal sighs, releasing her hold on you as you turn to face Vasco.

“(Y/n)! It’s so great to see you again!” Vasco cheers, pulling you into a big bear hug, making you chuckle. However, your mates don’t seem to find this action amusing at all, hearing deep growling coming from where you’ve left them. You ignore them for the moment and just focus on your friends whom you haven’t seen in quite some time.

“It’s good to see you, too, Vasco,” you smile, patting his back a few times before he pulls away. “You still remember?”

Sending you another grin, he raises his arm, you doing the same. You both bring your hands down and proceed with your special handshake the two of you came up with years ago. The boys look on in envy, still on high alert, all of them unsure if they should step in anytime soon.

“Are you two done yet?” Mal comments, crossing her arms in front of her chest and making you giggle. “Don’t you laugh, I know the two of you are doing the secret handshake thing you created so many years ago.”

“We’ve offered to teach it to you how many times, yet you’ve always refused,” you say back, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I know, and I’m still fine with not knowing how that death trap works. Not that I’d be able to see it,” she teases. “Now, can I have my mate back?”

“I never left, sweetie,” Vasco says, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, making you smile.

“Good to know,” she smiles at his presence. “Speaking of mates, eleven are out, but where’s Sparky?”

“You know, if he ever heard you calling him that again, I am not responsible for what happens to you,” you shake your head, smirk tugging at your lips. “He’s sleeping, and believe me, he needs it.”

“Oh, honey, I know,” she sends a knowing look off to your left, making you check behind you to see eleven concerned looking men standing there, a few of them with their arms crossed.

“You know, you may be blind, but it still amazes me how you can do that,” you say, half to yourself.

“Do what?” She questions, now looking back to you at the sound of your voice.

“Never mind,” you sigh, causing Vasco to chuckle beside her.

Just then the clearing of a throat is heard, as well as the sounds of footsteps getting closer to the three of you.

“Who exactly are the two of you?” Kris asks, narrowing his eyes at the two of them as he comes to stand beside you. His wolf wants nothing more than for him to wrap his arm around you and pull you into his chest, but he stops himself. He knows you would not appreciate that, yet.

“Remember my friend Mal I was just telling you all about,” you turn your head to look at them and see a few of them nodding. “Well, here she is! With her mate, Vasco.”

“So you’ve been talking about me?” Mal quirks a brow. “What have you told them so far? Good things, I’d hope.”

“Nothing yet, you interrupted before I could tell them anything good,” you tease.

“Pity,” she jokes back. “Well, now they can hear all about our adventures from the both of us.”

“I don’t think they’re ready for that,” you send a smirk their way.

“What kind of trouble could the two of you possibly have gotten into?” Baekhyun jokes, trying to ease the tension with his brothers.

“All kinds,” Mal smirks in the direction of his voice.

“You mean, _you_ get into trouble, then I have to bail you out,” you grin back in her direction.

“Isn’t that always the case?” She laughs, wrapping her own arm around Vasco’s waist.

“Always,” you respond.

“So, are you going to introduce them to us or am I supposed to play ‘guess the voice?’” Mal comments, quirking her eyebrows.

“I was getting there, relax,” you say, now turning to face the eleven slightly confused and on guard men standing behind you.

_When I introduce each of you, say something so she can recognize your voice easier,_ you instruct them before listing off their names. They each do as they’re told, some muttering small, unsure ‘hello’s, along with other small phrases here and there.

After a few minutes, introductions are over and you can tell Mal has a good sense as to who each of them are. You also make sure to send her a mental image of what each of them look like so she has some idea who’s who in her visions. That is, if she has anymore with them in them.

“So what brings you to their humble abode?” You ask, sending a questioning glance in her and Vasco’s direction.

“That’s actually something I’d like to discuss with you in private,” she replies, expression turning serious. “It’s something really important that we need to talk about. You need to know this.”

“Wow, okay, sounds serious,” you joke, trying to lighten the mood. “What is it?”

“Dude, what part of ‘I need to discuss this with you in private’ did you not get?” She teases, causing a few snarls to be heard from the men beside you. Each of them don’t like the thought of leaving you alone without one of them present to be near you.

“I don’t think so,” comes Kris’ reply, earning a few sounds of agreement from the others.

“You don’t get to decide these things for me,” you turn to him, narrowing your eyes slightly. “Now, I would appreciate it if you all would go back into the house so Mal and I can go for a walk. We clearly have some important matters to discuss.”

“You too Vasco,” Mal adds, earning a pout and a whine from the wolf attached to her side. “Hey, if anything happens, you and I both know (Y/n) can protect both me and herself.”

“Fine,” he sighs, reluctantly letting her go as you walk over to wrap your own arm through hers.

“We’ll be back soon,” you tell them. “And _don’t_ follow us, I will know.”

They all look at the two of you for a moment before reluctantly turning around and heading back into the house. You notice Minseok, Kris, and Kyungsoo all lingering slightly longer than the rest before returning to the house. 

You let out a sigh, “ _boys_.”

“Tell me about it,” Mal giggles, giving your arm a slight squeeze with her own.

“I take it whatever it is you want to talk to me about is going to be strictly between us for now. I shouldn’t wake Jongdae?” You ask, starting to lead her along the edge of the woods by the property line, thinking it’s best to just stay close so your new mates don’t get worried. You make sure to create a slight sound barrier so they cannot hear what the two of you are discussing.

“Not yet, let him rest for now. I know you’ll just tell him later anyways, I just wanted to talk with you for now,” she replies, almost tripping over a root but you catch her just in time. She nods slightly in thanks.

“What’s so important that you had to tell me alone?” You question, your curiosity peaked.

“I’ll tell you in due time, don’t worry. I want to know how you’re doing first, I haven’t seen you in ages!” She answers, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. A smile you know all too well. A smile that says she has big news. Whether good or bad, you’re unsure. Whatever it is, you can tell it’s bothering her and she’s trying to distract you from pressing the matter at hand, doing her best to delay the inevitable.

“I’m doing well, thanks,” you humour her. “A little shocked to find out I have eleven more mates, but nothing I can’t handle. How have both you and Vasco been?”

“We’re doing good, been travelling a lot lately,” she responds. “Mainly trying to track you down, but we finally found you thanks to Vasco being able to track Sparky’s scent.”

“Still calling him that, huh?” You giggle. “You know he hates it.”

“I know, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she grins at you.

You shake your head, letting out another chuckle in the process. You spend a good half an hour just walking around and catching up on the two of your lives, happy to be in the presence of the other after such a long time. You can tell all of the boys are constantly checking out the windows to see the two if you walking around, making sure you’re both okay and still in the area. You roll your eyes slightly at how worried they are.

“Speaking of mates, are you going to tell them?” She questions after a while.

“Tell who what?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at her even though she cannot see you do so.

“You know of whom I refer to,” comes her reply. “I know Jongdae knows, so do Vasco and I, but they also deserve to know. They are now your mates, (Y/n).”

“I will tell them when I’m ready, that is still a touchy subject for me to talk about, especially with people I have just met. They may be my mates, but I hardly know them,” you tell her, and she immediately stops walking.

The two of you have managed to circle the property a few times and are now standing in the open space of the backyard where you were when you first started your walk. She turns to you.

“This is actually why I wanted to talk with you alone,” she says, looking almost pained to be speaking these words. “I had a vision.”

“As you tend to do, you _are_ an oracle, Mal,” you joke, but her serious expression wipes the smirk right off your face.

“No, (Y/n), you don’t understand, I had a vision of them. Of _him_ ,” Mal replies, gripping your hands in her own.

“That’s impossible, they’re _dead_ **,”** you furrow your brows. “It couldn’t have been them.”

“I’m telling you, it was them,” she insists.

“You must have just thought you saw them, you’re probably confusing them with Linas and his minions,” you say, to reassure yourself more than anything.

“No, (Y/n), I know who I saw,” she states firmly. “It was Minwoo and Miranda, and they’re coming for you. They’re not dead.”

You almost burst out laughing, “Mal, I watched them die right in front of my very own eyes. I’m telling you it wasn’t them. They’ve been dead for over four hundred years. Besides, why would they be coming for me now even if they were alive?”

“They want your powers, and to get rid of you once and for all,” she states. “They won’t stop until they’ve won, and they’ve made sure to be well prepared when they come.”

“Are you sure that’s not Linas? That sounds like something he would do,” you question. “Although I could have sworn he was dead, _and_ in another dimension.”

“Oh for god’s sake, (Y/n),” she sighs, bringing her hands up in one swift motion and placing them on either side of your head. She then closes her eyes and concentrates, and you know exactly what she’s doing.

Before you can protest, you’re transported into one of her visions. The vision is of the field nearby with two distinctly recognizable figures at one end, and more on the opposite end. You can feel your breath get caught in your throat as you take in everything that is flashing right before your eyes. Wolves fighting with wolves, blood all over the grass, and you standing right in the middle of it facing two people whom you thought were dead.

You are brought back to reality when you feel your knees hit the ground beneath you. You hardly recognize the fact that a few stray tears escape your eyes, if not for the wetness that you now feel on your cheek. Your sound barrier breaks.

“It- it can’t be,” you words are no more than a whisper, but it is enough for the back door to be slammed open and twelve concerned wolves to come running out. “N-no, they’re _dead **.**_ _He_ is dead!”

Eleven wolves glare at Mal for causing their mate such distress. They don’t know what to do or how to react to you for they’ve never seen you like this, nor did they think you’d ever act like this. They wonder what could have happened to have made you react like this, and just who you’re talking about. They each vow to rip apart the person who has caused you this much emotional turmoil, and right now, that person is Mal. 

Vasco steps in front of Mal to protect her from the daggers the eleven others wolves are sending her way. He stands tall, for he already knows what she has told you and why you’re reacting this way. He’s not surprised that your other mates are reacting like this though. He knows that if the situation was reversed, he’d be doing the same thing for Mal.

Sobs wrack your body as you kneel on the ground. Your hand comes up to cover your mouth, trying to control the whimpers that leave your mouth. Unfortunately, you’re not having much luck, for your emotions are all over the place right now. Shock, disbelief, anger, sadness, but most of all betrayal all run through your mind. You can hardly process what is going on.

Back in your shared bedroom, Jongdae stirs in his sleep. Immediately, his eyes fling open, sensing that his mate is in distress. He can practically feel the waves of emotions pouring out of you at the moment. Jumping out of bed after flinging the covers off of his body, he’s rushing down the stairs and towards the back door.

You vaguely hear another set of footsteps sprinting towards you, and all heads turn to the back door to see Jongdae leap out of the back door and rush to your side. Immediately, he’s wrapping you in his arms.

“Shh, I’ve got you, you’re safe,” he coos, gently stroking your back while rocking you back and forth. He turns to look at Mal and Vasco, sending a quick nod their way in greeting. “What happened?”

“He’s alive, Jongdae. They’re _alive_ ,” you barely manage to get out, clinging onto him for dear life. His heart pangs at the state you’re in and his wolf growls in displeasure. He knows exactly who you’re talking about.

“They can’t be, you told me yourself that you watched them die,” he whispers in disbelief.

“After all these years, I thought he was gone for good, and now,” you pause to take a shaky breath, “he’s _alive **.**_ ”

Jongdae and Vasco share a knowing glance as he continues to calm you down. The others look even more confused than before.

“Alright, will someone please tell us who this ‘he’ is?” Minseok growls, fists clenched at his side.

“His name is Minwoo, and if you couldn’t already guess, he meant a lot to (Y/n),” Mal responds, and you feel Jongdae tense slightly in your arms, making you hold him tighter.

“And who exactly is this Minwoo guy?” Jongin huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His wolf is becoming restless, wanting nothing more than to comfort his mate in her time of need, and he can tell his brothers are all feeling the same way.

You let out another shake breath before replying, “he was my first mate.”


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 5,449
> 
> A/n: *Doof’s voice* Backstory Time~! This chapter is a huge info session basically. Time to learn more about OC’s past! Yay! It’s pretty important for the plot and it also explains why Jongdae and the OC have been acting the way they have been, let’s see if you can tell. *wink wink* Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!

A wave of silence settles over all of you as they let your words sink in. You can hear the sharp intakes of breath some of them take at your words, and you can feel their minds running wild with unanswered questions.

Baekhyun is the first to break the silence.

“ _Mate?_ ” He stutters in disbelief. “You had _another mate?_ ”

You can only nod your head slightly in response for you are too weak to speak right now.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asks, and you can tell he’s trying to stay level headed through this and not let his emotions take over.

“ _When_ did this happen?” Junmyeon adds.

You squeeze Jongdae’s shirt, signalling him to reply for you.

“It was over five hundred years ago,” he says, looking towards Mal and Vasco for help.

“Why don’t we get you all inside and explain everything then,” Mal suggests, “I think (Y/n) needs it the most.”

With slight nods, they all start walking back to the house. Jongdae picks you up in his arms and carries you back towards the house, and you can sense the other eleven sticking close to you. They feel the pull of wanting to comfort and be near their mate in her time of need, but they don’t want to overstep their boundaries.

Once inside, Kris closes and locks the backdoor seeing as he is the last one in as everyone makes their way to the living room. Vasco guides Mal along, seeing as she cannot see herself. Jongdae sits you on his lap and cradles you to his chest, keeping your head buried in his neck for comfort. You can tell Vasco and Mal are right beside you based on the reassuring hand that you know belongs to her that is currently rubbing at your back.

Your quiet sobs are the only sound that is heard.

_Mal, I can’t do this alone,_ your voice sounds in her head as you reach your hand out behind you, grabbing onto her own and pulling it closer to yourself for more comfort.

_You don’t have to,_ she replies. _Vision story?_

_Vision story,_ you confirm.

_Are you sure you’re up for that? That means reliving everything that’s happened,_ she inquires, a look of concern crossing her features.

_They deserve an explanation and I can’t find it in me to physically speak about it right now,_ you reply, giving her hand a slight squeeze. _Besides, you could cut the tension in this room with a knife. They deserve to know._

_Alright,_ she nods her head in response.

“Okay, listen up,” at the sound of Mal’s voice, the men are all shaken out of their thoughts. “We’re going to show you everything that happened so you can understand what is going on.”

“Show us? What do you mean show us? We can clearly see that (Y/n) is in distress and it’s driving me insane,” Minseok growls out.

“You’re not the only one,” Tao says through clenched teeth, jongin growling in agreement along with a few others.

“We’d all like an explanation, and soon,” Chanyeol states, narrowing his eyes at Mal.

“All will be explained, don’t worry,” she reassures them. “Just think of this as a visual explanation.”

“What do you mean?” Yixing questions, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“How should I explain this? Hmm, well, you see, since I’m an oracle I obviously get visions, and (Y/n) here has the power of telepathy. I am able to show people my visions or replay a person’s memories for them, but I can only do it for that person. Using her telepathy, we can resonate those images to many people. Those memories.”

They look at her in slight confusion until jongdae’s voice is heard.

“Basically, we’re all going to be reliving (Y/n)’s memories… of _Minwoo,_ ” he practically spits out the name like venom and he can feel you tense in his arms. He looks down at you, concern filling his eyes as his arms tighten their hold around you.

By now your sobs have quieted down somewhat, only silent tears continue to fall down your cheeks. Mal gently strokes her thumb over the back of your hand while Jongdae continues to hold you close and comfort you in any way he can. He knows why you’re reacting this way and he wishes that you still weren’t this affected by this asshole.

“Before we start, I need you all to understand that when you view these memories, it’s not going to be easy for anyone. Especially not for her to relive, _again_ ,” Mal explains. “You will see what she’s willing to show you, _feel_ what she felt, and if she chooses to show you everything, understand that this is not easy for her. She doesn’t just share this stuff willingly at first chance.”

“We understand,” Luhan replies, receiving nods of confirmation all around.

“Alright,” Mal nods along with them, then turns her head to look in your general direction, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. “When you’re ready.”

They hear you let out a large breath before shutting your eyes tightly. Previously, you had been staring at nothing in particular, not quite spaced out, but not quite there either. You’re still paying enough attention to know what’s going on though, and now it’s time to show them a part of your past you were hoping to keep hidden for a little while longer.

You squeeze Mal’s hand back, letting her know you’re ready to begin.

Immediately, all of their visions swim with bright lights, some of them choosing to close their eyes in order to make more sense of the images that are appearing in front of them. After a minute has passed, all of them have their eyes closed while leaning back in their seats, almost as if they were sleeping.

Your brow furrows as you concentrate, focusing the remainder of your energy into casting these images into everyone’s minds. You wonder where to begin until you figure starting at the beginning would be a very good place to start.

The scene shifts into an old tavern, you sitting at the bar with two unfamiliar figures to them, but familiar to you, sitting next to you. A smile is on your face as you converse happily with the two females sitting by your side. You can feel a pair of eyes on you the entire night, and a strange feeling washing over your entire being.

After finishing your drinks, the three of you decide to call it a night, you waving farewell to the two girls who walk off hand in hand, laughing as they travel down the road. 

You begin to make your way in the opposite direction they went off in, still feeling that creeping suspicion that someone is watching you, which you know is true since you can feel a presence following your every movement.

You lead them through the woods, managing to cloak yourself in the darkness and confuse your stalker. You notice him looking around in confusion, sniffing the air slightly as you’ve seemed to vanish into thin air.

“Why are you following me?” Your voice sounds from above, and he looks up to see you sitting in a tree, staring down at him with piercing eyes.

“I need to know who you are,” comes his reply, making you scoff and roll your eyes.

“You don’t need to know _anything,_ wolf,” you answer, transporting away before he can say another word, leaving him even more confused than he was before.

The next few weeks pass by and you notice that whenever you go out, the wolf seems to follow your every move. You go to the marketplace for food, he’s there, watching you from the corner of his eyes. You go for a walk in the woods to meet up with your friends, he’s nearby, almost as if he’s spying on you.

After two full weeks of this going on, you decide to confront him again. It’s late at night and once again, you are walking home from the tavern after spending the evening with your friends. You manage to catch him in the same area you did the first time.

“Why do you insist on stalking me?” Your voice is heard from the shadows until you step out into the moonlight from behind a tree.

“You’re clearly not human, that much I can tell,” he replies, not answering your question.

You tense at his statement, getting defensive and wary, “neither are you.”

“What are you?” He asks, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“Why are you following me around?” You counter, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“I’m sure you can feel the pull, I’m not the only one who experiences it,” he says.

“Pull? What pull?” You question, your brow furrowing.

“The pull of your mate,” he smirks.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You inhale sharply.

“Let me start over,” he chuckles. “Hi, I’m Minwoo, and you’re my mate.”

“Why should I believe a single word you say?” You raise your eyebrow at him.

“You don’t trust me, I get it. I’m a stranger to you and you don’t know me at all,” he shrugs casually. “If you’ll let me, please give me a chance to get to know you. I think it would benefit the both of us.”

“You get one chance,” you tell him, “and if you blow it, I’m gone.”

After that night, Minwoo took you out and managed to show you a kindness you had never experienced before, and maybe it was the pull of the mate bond, but you trusted him. He broke down your walls that you had built up after Linas broke you down. It took you almost a year and a half to fully open yourself up to him and share your past about who you are and where you came from, something only your closest friends knew, and only after knowing you for over two years.

He treated you like a queen, and you were in love.

The next vivid memory you show is after a full year and a half of the two of you being together. You finally trusted him enough to reveal your true scent to him. This is the first time since coming to this dimension that you reveal your full scent to anyone, and he went wild. He tackled you to the ground and wouldn’t let you go for over two hours, just breathing in your scent and making you feel loved. Making you feel wanted.

Two days later, the transition happens.

You have no idea what is going on, one moment Minwoo is fine, the next, he’s on the ground in tremendous pain. He’s clutching his head while curling in on himself, shaking badly.

“Minwoo, what’s going on? What happened?” your panicked voice is heard.

All you get in response is a groan in pain before you hear his voice in your head, _it’s the transition, after a wolf smells his mate for the first time, the wolf’s powers are activated in a sort of sense. Their mate gives them their powers._

“Oh,” your eyes are wide. “Let’s get you inside then.”

With that said, you scoop him up into your arms and carry him inside to your shared room. Placing him onto the bed, you crawl on the bed beside him and pull him into your arms, stroking his head softly.

His body continuously shakes as he lets out small whimpers due to the pain he is experiencing and your heart pangs in your chest for him. You hate seeing anyone you love in pain, and the fact that it’s your mate just makes it worse.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” you coo to him. “I’m here,” you pull him closer to you, “I’m here.”

Your face reflects the concern you’re feeling, and seeing your mate in pain hurts like nothing you’ve ever experienced.

“Minwoo, I can take it,” you whisper out. 

“ _What?_ ” He barely gets out.

“Let me take your pain away,” you say, brushing the hair out of his face.

The only thing you get in response is a slight nod of his head before his voice echoes I your head, _make time speed up, too._

Without question, you do as told, not wanting your mate to be in anymore pain. Two days flash by as you speed up time and take his pain as your own. You grit your teeth as your body throbs from the excessive power you’ve just used.

Minwoo practically springs out of the bed as you start to breathe heavily, your head throbbing slightly as your vision goes blurry.

“Thanks, babe,” he give you a quick kiss on your forehead before turning to exit the room, but not before calling an ‘I love you’ over his shoulder, closing the door behind him on the way out.

A small smile tugs on your lips as you fall into unconsciousness, happy to know your mate is better now, no matter the state you may be in now.

The next few days are spent teaching Minwoo about his new power, similar to one that you have. One only you, Jongdae, Mal, and Vasco know of at the moment.

Everything seemed to be going great for the two of you, eighteen years pass without anything bad happening. The relationship between the two of you is happy, healthy, and full of love. Something you had never experienced in an intimate relationship before. Sure you had your friends and family, but this relationship is different. This is your mate after all, and nothing could come between the two of you, or at least that’s what you thought.

You’re at home cooking dinner for the two of you when you sense Minwoo getting closer to the house along with another, unfamiliar presence walking beside him. Something seems a bit off to you, but you don’t question it immediately. You trust Minwoo.

The front door opens a few minutes later to reveal Minwoo and another girl. Immediately, you tense, you can sense a connection between them, similar to the connection between Minwoo and you.

“Hey, (Y/n),” Minwoo greets you, coming over and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“Who’s this?” You ask, gesturing to the nervous looking girl still standing by the front door.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” he smiles nervously. “Well, this is Miranda, and she’s also my mate.”

“ _Oh,_ ” you breathe out, shocked to say the least, not fully understanding the situation.

“I guess I should explain, wolves can have more than one mate, and our mates can have different mates as well,” he explains briefly.

“Oh,” you repeat, still unsure of how this is supposed to work now.

You look over to see Miranda nervously clasping her hands together in front of her and your eyes soften slightly. You notice her eyes darting to the mark on the side of your neck every now and then. Your mate mark. You can’t even begin to know what she must be feeling right now, knowing that her mate already has another mate who he’s been with for eighteen years.

“Miranda, please feel free to take a seat on the couch, make yourself at home. I’ll set another place at the table, we can talk more about this over dinner,” you smile reassuringly at her, to which she smiles gratefully back at you.

Over dinner, you discuss this whole ordeal and where to go from here. You agree to allow Miranda over everyday for a week until she can settle everything with her roommate and move in fully. You know Minwoo can’t be away from her for too long due to their mate bond.

She tells you about herself and you tell her minimal things about yourself, not fully knowing her yet. You don’t want to share everything with her when you hardly know her. She tells you that she’s a witch, you tell her you’re a demigod and she thinks it’s the coolest thing ever. She seems like a really sweet girl.

The next day Minwoo is bedridden exactly an hour after Miranda walks through the door. Her little shriek of concern makes you immediately run to where they are in the living room. You see Minwoo on the floor curled up in the same position he was in when it happened the first time. He’s getting his new power from his second mate.

Quickly, you explain the situation to Miranda who is in tears at this point not knowing what is going on. You pick Minwoo up and carry him to your room.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Miranda asks through her tears.

“You can stay here with us for the next few days or so, I’m not sure how long this will take,” you reply, setting Minwoo on the bed and going to grab him a glass of water, but before you can take a step, he’s managed to reach out and grab your arm.

“Take it, please,” he chokes out. “Speed it up and take my pain.”

You nod your head in understanding, moving to sit beside him on the bed.

“What? What is he saying?” Miranda panics, thinking the pain is messing with Minwoo’s head.

“Remember when I said I was a demigod? Yeah, I also have powers and two of them are the ability to heal, and speed up time,” you explain, briefly glancing at a shocked Miranda. “You may want to sit down for this. Actually, you being near him will probably help this time around.”

“Okay,” she listens to you without question, immediately moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed, placing a hand onto Minwoo’s shoulder.

You continue to stroke his head as you use your powers once more to help him. This time, only about a day and a half passes before he’s okay again. Having Miranda there did help, but you still feel drained afterwards.

“Woah,” Miranda says, awestruck as Minwoo sits up on the bed as if nothing happened. “That was so cool! Felt a little weird, but cool none the less!”

“Thanks,” you give her a tired smile as you yourself lay down on the bed just as Minwoo and Miranda stand up.

“You’re the best, (Y/n),” Minwoo smiles down at you, gently pushing your hair out of your face.

“Are you okay though? Do you need anything?” Miranda’s concerned voice is heard.

“She’ll be fine, she just needs to rest,” Minwoo replies before you can, leading Miranda out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Your brow furrows slightly at his behaviour, but you don’t have time to think about it before you’re slipping into unconsciousness.

The rest of the week passes fairly quickly and soon enough she’s moving into the house with you. She has her own room and you’ve all decided that Minwoo will switch between the two of your rooms every night to make things fair.

This schedule of sorts works for about a month until you notice Minwoo spending a few extra nights with her a week. You try not to get jealous, but you can’t help it. It feels as if she’s stealing your mate away from you, for you barely spend any alone time with Minwoo anymore.

You don’t say anything about it though, as you know they’re probably just making up for lost time and getting to know each other better. You don’t hold it against them, but you wish the three of you could do things together instead of it just being two of you all the time, considering they spend the most time together without you.

Things go on like this for two years before you finally can’t take it any more. One night while you’re wrapped in Minwoo’s arms, you crack. 

It’s a dream that finally pushes you over the edge. A dream that plays out your biggest fears, Minwoo admitting he fell out of love with you and only wants to be with Miranda now, wanting to break the mate bond. Both of them berating you and telling you that you’re nothing, and will never mean anything to anyone. Them telling you they’re better off without you, leaving you all alone again.

You wake up with a start, body frozen in place as you stare at the wall in front of you. Your back is turned to Minwoo as silent tears run down your cheek as you think of everything that’s happened in the last two years. You can’t take it anymore. 

You unwrap his arms from around your waist and sit up in bed.

“Where are you going?” Minwoo asks, concern clear in his voice for he can tell you’re upset.

“I can’t take this anymore Minwoo,” you choke on a sob.

“What is it? What can’t you take?” Immediately he sits up, placing a gentle hand onto your back for reassurance.

“It’s clear to me that you don’t need me anymore,” you let out a shaky sigh. “You’re always spending time with Miranda now, and I feel like I’ve been pushed to the side. Every time I try and plan something with you, you seem to always have plans already with Miranda. I know she’s also your mate, but I am too. I feel like you don’t want me anymore, and I can’t live like this.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I need you,” his brows furrow as he rubs your back. “I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you too much to even _think_ about not having you in my life. Without you, my whole world would crumble to the ground, I don’t know what I would do. I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling this way, I’ve been a horrible mate recently and I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I? I promise things will change, just please, don’t leave me.”

At this point, a few tears have gathered in his eyes and have started to silently fall down his face. You turn around in his arms as you let out a loud sob, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close to you as he does the same. You fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms that night, and you feel slightly better, and hopeful. Hopeful that things will get better.

The next day, things do seem a bit better. You notice Minwoo paying equal attention to both you and Miranda, and you feel much better. You no longer have to hide how you’re feeling. And you couldn’t be more grateful.

That evening, you’re sitting in the living room by yourself, just reading a book when Miranda walks in holding two steaming cups of tea. You put your book down as she hands you one of the cups with a smile on her face.

“Minwoo told me you were feeling down last night, so I sent him out for a bit so we could talk,” she says, sitting beside you on the couch.

“Oh, thanks,” you smile slightly back at her, feeling kind of awkward about the whole situation now.

“Ever since he told you I was his second mate, I got the impression you didn’t like me very much,” she admits, and before you can protest, she continues, “don’t worry, I completely get it. After you told me everything you’ve been through in your life, I felt I understood you better. I would be wary of someone new, too. You didn’t know me and you had already been with Minwoo for eighteen years, and here’s another girl who comes in unexpectedly who just so happens to be his mate as well. I’m sure me being a witch didn’t really help the situation, given everything surrounding my kind at the moment,” she chuckles, referencing how her kind are being hunted for their powers or just for sport by witch hunters, and anyone associated with witches are hunted and killed alongside them as well. “Anyways, I just want you to know that if you ever felt I was stealing Minwoo away from you, I’m sorry. That was not my intention, I had no idea you were feeling this way before now, but I promise not to hog Minwoo to myself anymore.”

At this, you both share a laugh.

“I guess I was just a bit jealous,” you sigh. “Despite us all being together now for two years, I guess things just kept building up and then that dream-“ you cut yourself off before you finish your sentence.

“What dream?” Miranda asks, concern clear in her voice.

“It was nothing,” you shrug it off.

“(Y/n), it clearly bothered you, probably still is,” she states. “What dream?”

You let out another sigh before telling her about the dream you had last night. After you finish recounting the events of your dream, you take a sip of your tea, smiling slightly at the familiar taste despite what you’ve just talked about.

“You know that was just a dream, right? We would never do that to you. _Minwoo_ would never do that to you,” Miranda says, looking straight into your eyes with so much sincerity, you’re slightly taken aback.

You can only nod your head in response, muttering a small ‘I know’ under your breath.

“Well, I just want you to know, if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you, Minwoo is here for you. Please don’t feel like you’re alone,” Miranda places a gentle hand on top of yours.

“Thank you,” you smile back at her, to which she smiles back reassuringly.

For the next hour or so, the two of you talk about anything and everything. In fact, this is probably the most time alone the two of you have spent together in all of the time you’ve known each other. You discuss things you normally wouldn’t and you feel like the two of you have grown closer over this experience.

Around eleven, you start to feel really drowsy and lightheaded. You decide to call it a night, bidding Miranda a goodnight and walking upstairs to your room. You quickly change and get ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

A few hours later, you wake up to the smell of something burning, and an uncomfortable heat spreading all over your body. Your eyes fling open to see the room around you on fire. You hear shouting coming from downstairs and spring out of bed.

Running to the door, you slam it open and run down the hall, seeing a dead body of an unknown person laying in the middle of the hallway. You recognize the symbol on their clothes though. _Witch hunters._

You can sense three other presences in the house still alive, though they’re all barely holding on, two worse than the other one. You make it down the stairs in time to see Minwoo finish off the last hunter. 

The hunter falls to the floor and immediately you see Minwoo race over to a body laying on the floor in the middle of the flames. _Miranda._

“What’s going on?” You practically shriek as you rush over to the two of them, falling to your knees besides a barely breathing Miranda.

“She’s dying, (Y/n), save her, please,” Minwoo sobs, tears cascading down his cheeks.

With a nod you immediately place your hands over Miranda’s chest and heal her. Except, it doesn’t work. You try again, but you keep getting the same results. You notice the flames getting closer to the three of you and try and use your powers to subdue them. Again, they don’t work.

“Why isn’t it working? (Y/n), why isn’t it working?” He wails, clutching a dying Miranda to his chest.

“I-I don’t know,” tears begin to gather in your eyes due to your frustration and the smoke that continues to fill the room. None of your powers seem to be working, and you think it has something to do with the witch hunters, but you can’t be sure. Nothing like this has ever happened to you before. You can still sense presences around you, but that seems to be it.

“It’s okay, Minwoo, it’s okay,” Miranda chokes out, coughing violently. “Protect (Y/n)…”

She barely gets out her final words before succumbing to the pain, and from the smoke filling her lungs. Minwoo lets out a loud, pain filled cry. The cry of a wolf losing their mate.

You begin to sense three more presences quickly making their way to the burning house and you immediately know that they’re more witch hunters, and they won’t stop until you’re all dead. You look at Minwoo and can tell he senses them too.

“(Y/n), go!” He commands, tears streaming down his face.

“No, I’m not leaving you!” You yell back. “I can fight!”

“For some reason your powers aren’t working right now, and I don’t want you to get hurt,” he counters, the two of you standing up amidst the flames.

“Minwoo!”

“I’ve already lost one mate tonight, please,” he almost begs. “I can’t lose another.”

At his words your eyes go wide.

“Now go! They don’t know you’re here, they only think it was me with Miranda, please!” He begs, more tears falling from his eyes as he pushes you towards the back door not covered by flames. You hear the shouts getting louder out front. “(Y/n), please! I’ll meet you at the top of the hill, just please, trust me! I can’t lose you too.”

With a final nod of your head, and a slight sigh of relief from Minwoo, you’re bursting through the back door and sprinting away from your quaint little house in the clearing beside the woods.

You make it to the top of the hill, where he said he would meet you soon, and turn around to take in the view of your home. You look to see flames engulfing the entire house before the house collapses on itself. A howl of tremendous pain rips through the air and hits you straight through your heart. Your mate mark begins to burn as you feel your heart being ripped out of your chest.

You can no longer sense Minwoo’s presence.

You fall to your knees, not believing this could be happening. Your home was brutally attacked, Miranda murdered, and your _mate_. There’s a hole where your heart should be, a certain emptiness only he could fill. Your mark continues to burn as your whole body is overcome with pain and sadness.

He was your whole world, and you could do nothing to save him.

Sobs wrack your body as you relive that night once more, clinging onto Jongdae for dear life. Mal is still gripping your hand tightly as the rest of them are brought back to reality as they hear you crying.

“I felt so helpless, so _empty_ , I didn’t know what to do,” you manage to choke out. “He was my first love. The first one to make me feel wanted, feel special. A piece of me died along with him, and now to learn that he’s _alive…_ ” you trail off, your one hand clutching Jongdae’s shirt tightly.

The rest of them are too stunned to speak at the moment, most not knowing what to say. This is a lot of information for them to take in at the moment, so you can understand their silence.

Minseok is the first to break the tension in the room by standing up. Your head turns slightly to see him standing there with his fists clenched at his side.

“I don’t care who the _fuck_ this Minwoo guy thinks he is, but I swear to god, if he ever shows his face, I’m going to kill him for the hell he put you through,” he growls out.

Eleven other growls of agreement sound throughout the room, Jongdae’s being the loudest and most prominent.

“Get in line,” you look up to see Jongdae’s eyes pure red, and you inhale sharply. You’ve never seen him this mad before. 

“This bastard doesn’t deserve to live another moment for toying with you like that,” Kris snarls, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Mal squeezes your hand once more in reassurance, letting you know that both her and Vasco will stay with you for as long as you need them too. You squeeze her hand back in thanks as you manage to get your sobs under control.

“Now there’s only one question that still goes unanswered,” Mal comments. “What really happened that night?”


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 3,514
> 
> A/n: Alright! Next chapter is here! I really hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think it’s really cute and I did my best to include all the boys you all asked me too, and if they didn’t get much time in this one, fear not, there’s still another update coming soon where they will be included! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, enjoy everyone!

That night, you hardly get any sleep. Every time you close your eyes, you’re haunted by visions of the past. Eventually, you do manage to fall into a dreamless sleep, but it’s uncomfortable none-the-less.

You wake up the next morning wrapped in Jongdae’s arms. He’s snoring softly and his hair is splayed over his forehead. A smile crosses your features as you take in your sleeping mate beside you, successfully pushing away your bad memories and emotions for the moment.

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” Jongdae grumbles sleepily with his eyes still half closed. “I know I’m handsome, so I get it, you can’t help it.”

“Says the guy who enjoys watching me fall asleep every night,” you chuckle, burying your head deeper into his chest.

“If it’s a crime to stare at art, then I’m guilty as charged,” he smiles down at you, using his one hand to brush some hair out of your face.

“Dae,” you whine, a soft blush dusting your cheeks.

“What? Am I not allowed to appreciate my mate and tell her how beautiful she is?” His grip tightens around your waist, successfully pulling you closer to him.

“Only if I’m allowed to tell mine how handsome he is,” you counter with a smirk, your shyness from a moment ago completely gone.

“Oh, so that’s the way it is now?” He smirks right back at you, flipping you over with a playful growl.

“It’s the way it’s always been,” you reply, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as his hands come to rest on your hips, him leaning most of his body weight on top of yours.

You look into each other’s eyes for a moment before he leans down to place a gentle kiss onto your lips. Your hands tangle in his hair as his grip on your hips tighten as he attempts to pull you even closer to him. You can feel all of his emotions being portrayed through the kiss, all of his love, care, and desperation coming through. He pulls away from you to rest his forehead against yours and you can sense the worry radiating off of him.

“Jongdae,” you sigh as you bring your hand around to cup his cheek, noticing how his eyes are closed.

“I can’t believe that bastard is alive after all these years,” he says, and your heart clenches at his words. “I’ll kill him for what he’s put you through.”

“Jongdae,” you whisper his name and his eyes open, making you gasp slightly at how red they are.

“No one deserves to be put through that kind of pain, least of all you,” he growls, and once he locks his eyes with yours, his expression softens. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I am,” you answer him. “I think I’m just more shocked than anything. I wasn’t expecting _that_ to happen yesterday.”

“I don’t think any of us were,” he lets out a long breath.

“I hate knowing I’m still this affected by him after all these years,” you mumble, dropping your hand from his cheek and turning your head to the side to avoid his gaze.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, bringing his hand up to cup your face this time, making you look at him once more. “I won’t say I know what you’re going through, because I don’t, but I’ll be damned if you think I’m not going to be here for you every step of the way. I’m going to protect you, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Dae,” you give him a small smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“You mean more to me than you’ll ever know,” he says, sincerely. “And I love having you all to myself. Well, as much to myself as I can have you with eleven other mates.”

“Just because I have eleven other mates now doesn’t mean I’m not yours anymore,” you chuckle slightly. “I’m still all yours, just as you are all mine.”

“God, I love it when you say that,” a grin spreads across his lips as he brings his head down to nuzzle his face in your neck, inhaling your scent deeply. He starts to place kisses along your neck, affectionately nipping his mark as he growls out a possessive ‘ _all mine’_. His wolf couldn’t be happier hearing you say those words.

You start to giggle at how affectionate he’s being, running your fingers through his hair.

“Alright, wolf boy,” you grin, “I love you, too. Now, I really would like to have a shower seeing as it’s been a while since I’ve had a proper one with proper water pressure that isn’t a lake or stream. I’m starting to smell really bad.”

“No,” he whines as you attempt to move him off of you. “Stay with me for a little longer, you smell fine. Actually, you smell great.” At that, he grins and takes another deep breath in the side of your neck, breathing in your scent once more. “I love the way you smell.”

“Well, you’re a little biased,” you chuckle, successfully managing to roll him off of you and sit up in bed. “I still want to have a shower, though.”

As soon as you move out of his embrace, he starts to whine again, pouting at you the whole time. He watches you move around the room, gathering what you need before walking into the bathroom adjacent to the room and shutting the door behind you.

You take your time in the shower, really scrubbing yourself down, seeing as you haven’t had a proper shower in months. All those streams and waterfalls could never compare to an actual faucet with decent water pressure.

Once you’re done, you quickly dry yourself off and change into your outfit for the day which consists of another one of Jongdae’s shirts, and some jeans. You dry your hair off with a towel as you step back into the room to see Jongdae still laying on the bed where you left him. His head perks up once he hears you exit the bathroom, and before you know it, he’s hopping off the bed, placing a quick kiss to your forehead before going off to take a shower himself.

_Wait for me?_ His voice sounds in your head, but before you can respond, your stomach growls. _Nevermind, go get something to eat instead._

_Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting,_ you reply, hanging the towel on the back of the door.

_You need to eat something, you’ve barely eaten anything since yesterday at lunch,_ his concerned voice responds.

_Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs then,_ with that, you open the door to your shared room and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, you spot Mal and Vasco conversing at the counter, as well as Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris, and Chanyeol all sitting around the table. The five of them stare at you, checking to make sure you’re okay. It’s almost as if they’re too scared to say anything, wanting to see how you are first before speaking.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” you chuckle, successfully snapping them out of whatever trance they were in. You do notice how their eyes trail over your figure, each of them frowning slightly at you wearing another one of Jongdae’s shirts.

Kyungsoo is the first to stand, breaking the building tension in the room.

“Here, I’ll make you something to eat,” he offers.

“That okay, I can make something for myself today, but I appreciate the offer,” you smile at him. “Though if you could let me know where everything is, that’d be great.”

“Oh, cook for me, too,” Mal smirks, turning in your general direction. “You know I love your cooking, so does Vasco.”

“You are a really great cook,” Vasco nods his agreement.

“Alright, I got it, though it’s just breakfast, so it won’t be anything too special,” you smile, then turn to the rest of the men sitting at the table. “You guys want anything?”

“I’m not saying no to a meal cooked by my mate,” Chanyeol grins, leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t think any of us would,” Kris smirks, while the rest of them nod their heads in agreement.

“Alright, I’ll make something for everyone then,” you smile, opening up the fridge and gathering what you need. 

Kyungsoo comes over to where you are and shows you where everything is located in the kitchen. He hovers by the counter, watching over your movements as you cut some vegetables and crack some eggs into a bowl.

“Where’s everyone else?” You ask, successfully catching everyone’s attention once more.

“They went out for a run, they should be back soon,” Baekhyun replies.

You nod your head in understanding as you add the chopped vegetables to the bowl, stirring them in with the eggs before pouring them into the pan you’ve placed on the stove. You allow them to cook a bit as you prepare the next one.

Soon, you have about three omelettes cooking at once, and more waiting to be made. You add different things to each one, based on what you find in the fridge and the spices found in the cupboards. Besides, you know exactly how Mal likes hers, Vasco like his, Jongdae likes his, and you like yours. The others you’re just hoping they like what you make them.

You finish plating Mal and Vasco’s omelettes just as the back door opens to reveal six sweaty men. You manage to plate the other omelette as well.

“Something smells really good,” you hear Jongin comment as he walks into the house.

The others mumble their agreement and look over to see you cooking in the kitchen. Mal and Vasco have already begun to dig into their food after thanking you, while the others eye the single plate on the counter.

“Oh good, you’re back,” you comment. “I was just making food for everyone, would you guys like some as well?”

“Fuck yeah!” Minseok cheers, as the rest nod their heads in agreement.

“Alrighty then,” you smile in response.

“So is anyone going to take that one or is it supposed to go cold?” You tease, flicking your eyes over to the lone omelette on the counter before turning your attention back to the three now cooking on the stove.

You hear a rush of movement, a thud, and some grunts before someone lets out a sound of victory. Turning back around you see Tao on the ground rubbing the back of his head, and Chanyeol sitting back down with a smile of victory with his cheeks stuffed with food. The others grumble their discontent around the counter.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to witness that because that sounded horrible,” Mal comments, taking another bite of her food.

“Don’t worry guys, there’s plenty more where that came from,” you chuckle, plating the next three omelettes once they’re ready. “Don’t hurt yourselves though.”

This time, they don’t all rush over to the counter for the food, allowing the three closest to take the omelettes next. You smile to yourself at how eager they all look to be eating something you’ve made for them.

You can tell they’re all watching you, even the ones that are eating as you prepare the next round of food. You can tell something is bothering them.

“Alright, what is it?” You turn around to face them, noticing how they’ve all sat at the table patiently waiting for food.

“What?” Junmyeon responds, seemingly snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

“Something’s bothering all of you, I can tell,” you point your spatula at them while narrowing your eyes. “If this is about Minwoo-“

You’re cut off by eleven growls piercing the air.

“Even though he _is_ an issue right now, that’s not what’s bothering us the most,” Luhan states.

You only raise an eyebrow in response, turning back around to plate the next three omelettes.

“We need to get you some new clothes,” Baekhyun replies casually, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

You look up from placing the food onto a plate.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I’m wearing?” You ask, looking down at your jeans and Jongdae’s shirt.

They all give you a look, and you turn to Mal and Vasco for support, to which Vasco nudges Mal in the arm.

“Oh no, don’t look at us like that,” Mal says and you’re taken aback at how she knew you were looking at her. “Even I can tell you’re wearing his shirt, and being in a house full of wolves, them being your mates as well, it’s probably driving them insane right now.”

“I’m with Mal on this one,” Vasco chimes in. “If I had to look at her in someone else’s shirt all day, it would drive me insane.”

“I’m not complaining,” Jongdae’s voice is heard as he enters the kitchen, moving over to give you a peck on the cheek, to which more growls are heard.

“That’s because it’s your shirt,” Mal chuckles.

“We’re going shopping later today,” Kris confirms with a slight nod to his head, the others nodding their confirmation as well.

“We’re coming, too,” Mal states, sending you a reassuring glance. The boys are about to protest until Mal cuts them off, “no way are we leaving you alone to pick out bras and panties for her, us girls can do that ourselves.”

“Mal!” You look at her with wide eyes.

“What? Are you really going to let twelve boys pick out your underwear?” She raises her eyebrow at you.

“Fair enough,” you respond, finishing the next round of omelettes.

A few whines are heard from the table, and you can tell Jongdae is pouting too. You raise your eyebrows at them in response.

_Boys,_ you hear Mal’s voice in your head.

_Tell me about it,_ you sigh, shaking your head slightly.

Eventually, you finish cooking all the omelettes and everyone is happily chowing down on the food you’ve made for them. You eat slowly, simply observing them and their behaviour this time around. You notice how they enjoy to tease each other, and you can tell how close they all are.

Jongdae sits off to your left, glancing up at you every few seconds. His wolf is proud that you’re still wearing his shirt at the moment, happy to know that despite the other’s complaints about it, you haven’t changed out of it. It makes him almost purr in content.

You’re pulled out of your thoughts by someone speaking.

“Alright, we’ll leave in about an hour, so everyone go do what you need to do to get ready,” Junmyeon explains, standing up from the table with his plate in hand.

Everyone gives a slight nod of their head as they all stand up, but not before they all shuffle to put their plates in the sink. You pick up on their thoughts as they’re leaving and smile slightly as the six that had just been on a run go off to shower, them all thinking the same thing. _Have to look and smell good for (Y/n)._

The others shuffle off to go do what they have to to get ready, and you notice Mal and Vasco move off to the living room. Jongdae lingers behind in the kitchen with you as you stand up and move over to the sink to take care of the dishes. You can tell he wants to stay with you, but he also wants to finish getting ready.

_You can go, I’ll be fine,_ you smile at him, to which he smiles gratefully back before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

In the meantime, you start cleaning up the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Some of them you have to clean by hand, so you leave those until the very end. 

Once you’re done putting the dishes in the dishwasher, you start to fill the sink with water and dish soap to clean the pans. Just as you’re in the middle of doing this, you sense a presence approaching you from behind, hesitant in his steps. You can hear his thoughts and you smile to yourself as he has an internal battle with himself.

_God, I want nothing more than just to go up behind her and wrap her in my arms but I don’t think she’d like that very much,_ Baekhyun’s voice sounds sadly in your mind.

_Who says I wouldn’t like it?_ Your voice sounds in his head, startling him out of his thoughts.

_I just thought since you haven’t accepted us yet, and the fact you haven’t know us- me, for very long, you wouldn’t be comfortable if I did something like that,_ he replies nervously.

_I’ll warm up to you guys at some point, might as well start sooner rather than later,_ you turn to look at him over your should with a kind smile. _Go for it._

His whole demeanour perks up after he hears your words, not wasting anymore time before walking over and wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. He pulls you into his chest, resting his head on your shoulder. You can tell how happy he is, for you can practically feel his wolf purring in content.

The whole time you finish up washing and drying the dishes, he stays wrapped around your figure. If he had a choice, he would never let you go. He can’t wait for the day when he can do this and breath in your true scent. He starts to wonder what you’ll smell like to him when the time comes.

Eventually, you both hear footsteps coming towards you, and he reluctantly loosens his arms from around your waist, but not before placing a quick kiss onto the side of your cheek. This not only surprises you, but him as well.

_Sorry, I couldn’t help it,_ he backs away sheepishly, nervous of how you might react.

_It’s alright,_ you smile reassuringly at him just as Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Yixing, and Tao all walk into the room.

“Are we interrupting something?” Chanyeol teases while crossing his arms. You can tell he means more than what he says.

“Nothing you can’t get used to,” you reply while wiping your hands on a towel.

You can tell they’re stunned by your answer.

“Look, I know things between all of us are uncertain right now, but I shared a huge part of my life with all of you yesterday. It’s like Mal said, I don’t just do that willingly. I guess what I’m trying to say is that to a certain extent, I trust you guys now, and am slowly beginning to accept you as my mates,” you say, and you can tell your words are effecting them greatly.

You hear the pounding of feet coming from the hallway as multiple bodies pile into the kitchen.

“Did she just say what I think she said?” Minseok grins, and before any of you can react, you’re tackled to the ground.

“Sehun!” Multiple voices exclaim at the same time, causing said boy to look up at them from where he is burying his face into your neck.

“What?” He asks innocently.

“You’re going to hurt our mate!” Tao answers in a tone that says it should be obvious.

At this you begin to laugh, as looks of realization cross their faces. A few of them begin to blush at the fact that you’ve told them countless times it takes a lot to hurt you, and the fact that they have yet to hear you laugh this freely. It’s a sound so beautiful, they can’t believe they haven’t had the pleasure of hearing it before.

Sehun looks down at you with a smile on his own face. Here’s his beautiful mate, in his arms, laughing joyfully due to something he’s done. He couldn’t be happier despite the burning glare he feels on his back.

“Alright, I’d hate to ruin the fun, but I would get off of her before sparky has a fit,” Mal jokes as they all turn to look at Jongdae who lets out a huff while crossing his arms, muttering under his breath as he turns his head to the side.

You smile at Sehun once more as he stands up and helps you off the ground, muttering a soft apology afterwards. You pat him on his shoulder for reassurance as you all head for the door, getting ready to go shopping.

You notice Jongdae still grumbling about the whole incident while getting ready. You smirk to yourself and shake your head, pulling on your shoes.

_Somebody’s jealous,_ your voice singsongs in his head.

_I’m not jealous,_ he crosses his arms in front of his chest once more.

_Regardless, I wouldn’t worry too much,_ you tell him while placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, _you’re still my number one._

With that said, you exit the house, failing to miss the goofy smile and red blush that dusts his face.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 3,794
> 
> A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update this! I’ve been busy with work and I didn’t really have too much motivation to write recently. Anyways, here it is! The next part! I hope you all enjoy it, I think it’s pretty sweet and full of fluff. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. All I’m going to say is, nyoom…

The ride over to the mall is quick and quiet, with you simply enjoying the view as you drive down the road. You all end up having to take three vehicles in order to fit everybody, and the scramble between everyone when deciding who is going to ride with you is fairly hectic. In the end, you go with Jongdae, Junmyeon, Jongin, Luhan, Chanyeol, and Yixing in the huge SUV. It’s a little squished inside, so they agree to have one less person with you on the way back. They still haven’t decided who it will be yet.

Once you arrive in the parking lot, you watch the other two vehicles the others are in pull up and park beside you. You watch Mal and Vasco get out of one, Mal talking animatedly with Baekhyun and Sehun. Vasco sends you an almost sympathetic look and you shoot him a questioning glance until you hear what it is Mal is talking about.

“She got so drunk off of that stuff, her filter was completely gone,” Mal chuckles, and your eyes go wide.

“Who got drunk off of what stuff?” Junmyeon questions, falling in step beside Sehun to listen in on their conversation.

You take this time to walk a little ahead of everyone so they don’t see your embarrassed face. Jongdae just chuckles beside you, remembering that night clearly.

“(Y/n)’s mom came for a visit a while back and brought with her some type of special nectar with her. It’s one of the only times I’ve ever witnessed (Y/n) get drunk, and it was quite an experience,” Mal smirks, letting Vasco guide her towards the entrance to the mall.

“What happened?” Luhan asks.

“Well, besides from the fact that she was hitting on Jongdae for over an hour despite being mates, she also took her shirt off and ran around outside for about thirty minutes before jumping into the lake that was nearby,” Mal recalls. “Oh, and before she ran outside, she decided dancing on the table would be a good idea.”

“Oh, dear god, _no,_ ” you mumbled, bringing a hand up to hide your face. “Don’t remind me.”

“I think it’s a great memory to think back on,” Mal chuckles, and you can feel several pairs of eyes on your back. “Knowing her, she’s probably walking ahead of everyone so you can’t see how much she’s blushing.”

You hear the shuffling of feet until you see both Sehun and Baekhyun appear in front of your vision.

“She’s right!” Baekhyun exclaims, causing a few chuckles to be heard.

“The next day, let’s just say, she was out of commission for the entirety of it,” Mal laughs once more. “The only time she’s ever gotten drunk, and I’m glad I was there to experience it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you only like bringing it up to embarrass me,” you comment, grateful that you’ve all finally reached the entrance.

“Oh, honey, you did that all by yourself,” she smirks.

“You’re the worst,” you pout, and lightly hit her arm.

“You love me,” she teases, reaching out to wrap her arm around your own, which you gladly accept.

“Eh, I like Vasco more,” you shrug, and hear eight resounding growls come from behind you, making you roll your eyes.

“Alright, us girls are going to go off on our own while you guys all stick together,” Mal explains, receiving whines from the surrounding males, especially from Vasco and Jongdae.

“We’ll meet you in about two hours, don’t worry,” you say, sending them a look.

“Why doesn’t someone at least accompany you two,” Kris suggests, his hand twitching as his beast whines for him to pull you into his chest.

“Like I said before, you’re all not going to be picking out (Y/n)’s underwear. Us girls can handle that on our own,” Mal replies, receiving another round of whines. “Fine, if it makes you feel better, Vasco can come with us since I know he won’t be envisioning (Y/n) wearing everything he sees that he likes.”

You notice Jongdae frown in understanding, but the others still complain about it.

“Do you really think we have that little self control?” Tao comments, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Really? You’re telling me that if you saw a really nice piece of lingerie, your mind wouldn’t immediately jump to what I would look like wearing it for you?” You question, raising an eyebrow at them. “I don’t think you’d want me being able to see your fantasies this early on in our relationship, now, would you?”

“She has a point,” Minseok sighs.

“Great! Then it’s settled, we’ll see you all in a bit,” Mal says, turning around, ready to drag you down the hall despite not knowing where she’s going. “Vasco, let’s go.

“Just think of it this way,” you call over your shoulder. “If you see something you think I might like, you can consolidate with Jongdae since he knows me better than anyone else.”

“Hey! This is complete best friend erasure!” Mal complains.

“Yeah, well, you’re with me, not with them at the moment,” you reply as Vasco laughs from beside Mal. “Besides, you wouldn’t be able to _see_ it.”

“That’s true,” she mumbles.

You get about a quarter of the way down the hall before a voice is halting you in your tracks.

“Wait!” Kris yells after you.

“Yes?” You say, turning around to face him.

“You’ll need this,” he says, placing a platinum credit card into your hand.

“Oh, thank you, but-“

“Don’t say it’s highly unnecessary,” Kris cuts you off with a look. _Please, just let us treat you._

_Alright,_ you smile at him, and you can practically hear the content hum his wolf lets out. _Thank you, Kris._

_My pleasure,_ he smiles right back. _The pin is seventy-two seventy-three._

_I promise not to go overboard,_ comes your reply.

_Spend as much as you’d like, and don’t worry about it,_ he tells you. _Treat yourself. For us?_

You let out a slight chuckle, _alright, but I’m not the type of person to go overboard anyways._

_I didn’t think you were,_ comes his reply as he sends you one final smile before turning around and heading back towards the eleven waiting males still near the entrance.

_Oh, and Kris,_ he turns to look at you over his shoulder, and you make sure your voice echoes through all of their heads, _don’t go overboard on me._

You see him nod his head slightly before turning to face front and head back to the guys. You breathe a small sigh as you turn to face the other way, still linking arms with Mal as you all head towards the nearest bra outlet.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Mal questions after a few minutes of walking around.

“Sort of,” you reply. “I glanced at the map when we walked in, and now I’m just hoping for the best.”

“Wonderful,” Mal sighs.

“Hey, we’ll find something eventually,” you retort, smirk forming on your face as you spot the store you’re looking for, turning to guide Mal along. “Found it.”

“That was quick,” Mal comments. “Although, it would be helpful if I could _see_.”

With that being said, Vasco intertwines his fingers with Mal so they are now holding hands. She detaches herself from your arm so he can now lead her around. You smile to yourself as you watch them enter the store, knowing exactly what she’s doing.

Since Mal is a seer in a sense, she is able to see through the eyes of other people, but it works best with her mate since they share the deepest bond. She could do it with you, but it’s better when she does it with Vasco.

You follow them into the store and let out a huff. You don’t even remember the last time you went shopping for this sort of thing. Maybe about a year and a half ago?

You shake your head, focusing on the items on display in front of you. A small smile tugs at the corners of your lips as you feel the material between your fingers. You quickly glance at the price tag and your eyes widen. They’re asking _how much_ for this small thing?

You take another look around and that’s when you notice the sign near the front of the store. ‘ _Buy one, get one seventy percent off, plus an additional fifty percent off entire store.’_

Well, now you don’t feel so bad. Besides, Kris did say to treat yourself.

“Oh, (Y/n), look at these! I bet you Jongdae would _love_ to see this on you,” Mal holds up a set of lace lavender lingerie.

Your cheeks flare, “Mal!”

“Oh, or maybe this one!” She then holds up a set of satin lingerie that is a deep maroon colour. Vasco lets out a slight chuckle beside her.

“Wait, that one’s not so bad,” you walk over to her, grabbing the material from her hand and taking a closer look at it.

“See, I _do_ know what I’m talking about,” Mal smirks.

“Why don’t you get something for yourself as well, while you’re here,” you smirk back at her. “I can see something’s caught his eye.”

With that said, you nod your head in Vasco’s direction, noticing how he’s staring at one specific piece on display and you quickly block out his thoughts from your head since you know what’s coming next.

At this, it’s Mal’s turn to blush while you just chuckle. She nods her head regardless, and you just wiggle your brows at her in response.

Just then, you hear Jongdae’s voice in your head, _Tao wants to know if you would like these shirts._

A mental image of what Jongdae is looking at appears in your mind, and you see Tao holding three shirts up.

_The one on the furthest right, no, but the other two are nice,_ you reply.

_Thank you,_ he replies and you can mentally hear him sigh. _I wish you were here so they could ask you this stuff instead. There’s too many of them asking me things at once._

_Then just tell them to ask me,_ you reply simply. 

Almost immediately after you tell him this, three new voices appear in your head, asking you things at the same time.

_Woah, okay, one at a time boys,_ you chuckle to yourself as you make your way around the store you’re in.

_I didn’t know you’d be able to hear our thoughts from this far away,_ Junmyeon’s voice is the first to sound in your head after they all quiet down.

_It’s not too far, and besides, once everything is settled and I reveal my true self to all of you, it won’t matter how far away we are from each other. I’ll be able to hear you if you call,_ you reply.

_That’s amazing!_ Jongin exclaims.

_Anyways, Jongdae said you all have questions for me?_ You say, picking up a few items you like in your size.

At this, they each take their turn asking you which items you’d prefer while sending you mental images of what each item looks like. You answer them when you can, helping them pick out clothes for you while you pick out underwear.

Fifteen minutes later and you’ve answered all their questions.

_If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask,_ you tell them, to which you receive many ‘okay’s in response. You smile to yourself before a thought occurs to you.

_Mal, do you think I should get something the others would like as well?_ Your voice sounds in her head, almost nervously.

She raises an eyebrow at you in question as the three of you continue to look around, _you hardly know them though, are you planning to get freaky with them so soon?_

_No, but the are my mates, and it will happen eventually. I just think it’d be a nice gesture for when the time comes,_ you defend yourself. _After all, I did say I’m starting to accept them._

_Then go for it,_ comes her reply. _No one can tell you what to do but yourself._

You smile back at her in response, making your way around the store and picking out what you like, but also keeping in mind what you’ve gathered about the personalities of the other eleven wolves you’re now currently living with.

In the end, you have about fifteen sets, three for everyday use, and twelve for special occasions. Each set being picked out specifically with a certain wolf in mind. You also grab a few extra pairs of underwear since they’re also on sale and you figure you’ll probably need them.

At this point, you go to pay, and you notice Mal also holding a few new items for herself as well. You can tell Vasco is excited, for the bright smile on his face is quite easy to read. He pays for Mal’s stuff while you wait to pay for yours.

Finally, it’s your turn to head to the cash, and you manage to dump everything onto the counter without anything falling to the floor.

“Is this everything for today?” The cashier asks, ringing up all your items and placing them into two large bags.

“Yes, thank you,” you smile at them, to which they smile back. Mal and Vasco come to stand beside you now that they’ve finished paying.

“Alright, your total comes to three-hundred, fifty-six dollars, and seven cents,” the cashier tells you.

“Oh wow, maybe I should put some things back,” you mumble, yet Mal still hears you.

“Relax, you need this stuff,” Mal reassures you. “Besides, Kris basically said not to worry about it. Knowing him, he probably told you to treat yourself, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Then treat yourself!” She cuts you off.

“Treat yourself!” The cashier echoes.

You let out a sigh, “alright, fine.”

“Yay!” Mal cheers slightly as you hand the credit card to the cashier, to which they hand you the machine to enter the pin.

“Is this ‘Kris’ guy your boyfriend? He must be one special guy if all of this is for him,” the cashier comments, and you grimace slightly, making both Mal and Vasco chuckle.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Mal smirks as you take your two bags and thank the cashier.

Exiting the store you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, “that was wild.”

“Oh, sweetie, if you think that was wild, just wait until your mates get a look at you in what you’ve bought for them,” Mal wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and you nudge her arm playfully.

“I just feel like I’m taking advantage of this situation if I spend too much,” you mutter, the three of you continuing to walk down the hall.

“You need to relax, (Y/n),” this time, it’s Vasco who speaks. “Believe me when I say, your mates want to spoil you every chance they get, and seeing you happy is their number one priority. We love treating the one we love.”

“Thanks Vasco,” you smile at him, receiving a smile in response.

“Okay, where to next?” Mal comments.

“Shoes?” Vasco suggests.

“I could use some new shoes,” you comment.

“Alright, shoes it is,” Mal smiles, beginning to pull Vasco down the hallway once more.

The three of you enter the closest shoe store and look around. You see a few styles you like and ask the associate for your size. The three of you sit while you patiently wait for the associate to return.

Once they return, you try on the ones you asked for, and decide to go with a new pair of combat boots and a new pair of running shoes. You quickly pay for your items and leave the store.

“Alright, I think it’s time we should head back and meet the guys, don’t you think?” you say, walking back the way you came with Mal and Vasco right beside you.

“Yeah, the last thing we need is twelve panicked wolves running around the mall trying to find you,” Mal jokes.

“Of course,” you laugh along with her.

The three of you make your way back to the entrance you came in, talking idly as you walk down the hall. You haven’t heard from any of them in a while, so you’re assuming things went well for the rest of the time that they were shopping.

Meanwhile, the twelve males are already waiting for your arrival at the entrance. Their ears perk up when they hear your laugh coming from down the hall. Immediately, they all turn to look at you, watching your figure with smiles on their faces as you approach them. The closer you get to them, the more restless their wolves become, wanting to run over and wrap their arms around you, but they all manage to stay where they are.

Once you reach them, you notice them all smiling at you, to which you smile back.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Kris asks, taking a step closer towards your form just as Jongdae moves to stand by you.

“I believe so,” you reply, now looking around at them and spotting each of them at least carrying three bags each. “I really hope all of that stuff isn’t for me.”

“It might be,” Chanyeol smirks, and your eyes go wide, ready to tell all of them off for buying you so much stuff.

“Don’t worry, we got stuff for ourselves, too,” Jongdae calms you down before you can open your mouth.

“Good,” you breathe a sigh of relief.

Kyungsoo is one of the first to notice how Vasco is carrying Mal’s bags for her, so he subtly moves to stand beside you.

“Here, let me carry your bags for you,” he says while taking the bags out of your right hand.

“Oh, thank you, but that’s highly-“

You’re cut off by the feeling of the weight from the bags in your left hand disappearing.

“Stop saying these things are ‘highly unnecessary,’” Kris comments, now holding your other bags in his hands. “Let us take care of you.”

“But-“

“No ‘but’s,” Luhan smiles at you, and you all begin to walk back to the cars.

“Alright,” you agree with a sigh.

“No fair, I wanted to carry her bags for her,” Sehun pouts.

“Yeah, same here,” Baekhyun whines, receiving a grunt of agreement from Minseok.

“You snooze, you lose,” Kyungsoo states, his wolf puffing his chest out in pride as he’s the one who’s getting to carry something for his mate.

The others grumble their discontent, and you notice Jongin sulking near the back of the group.

_Hey, are you okay?_ Your voice sounds in his head, and you fall into step beside him, the two of you near the back of the group.

_I just wish I could have done more for you,_ comes his reply. _I guess I’m just jealous._

With that, he avoids your eyes and your expressions softens before you think of an idea.

_Well, you’re probably not the only one feeling jealous, but,_ you trail off, a grin pulling at your lips, _want to make them even more jealous?_

_How?_ He asks, his interest peaked.

_Hop on my back,_ you move in front of him a bit, positioning yourself so it’s easier for him to climb on.

_What?_ He’s caught off guard at your statement.

_Climb on my back, and quick,_ you grin back at him, _before the others have a chance to notice we’ve stopped momentarily._

_Okay,_ he replies, hesitantly.

At that, you stop walking completely, letting him hop onto your back as you hold him securely by his thighs. 

_Hold on tight,_ you say, just as you take your first step.

You feel his arms tighten around your shoulders as you take off in a slight jog, weaving through the others as laughs escape your lips. You can feel the bags Jongin is carrying hit your sides, but you don’t care, the shocked faces of your other mates only make you laugh louder.

You zoom past the group of them with Jongin on your back, him laughing along with you at the surprised faces the others are making.

“No fair, I want a piggyback ride, too!” Sehun whines, running after the two of you.

You hear a few more pairs of footsteps speed up behind you and you know a few of them are running to catch up to you. You manage to reach the cars, turning around just in time to see Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Minseok catch up with you while the others trail behind.

A wide grin is on your face as Jongin starts to laugh from your back, the others joining in, taking in the beautiful sight that is you, laughing once more.

The others catch up fairly quickly, and you place Jongin back on his feet once more. You can tell the others are jealous, and you can almost tell how smug Jongin is, especially his wolf. You just smile to yourself and shake your head.

“What? You wouldn’t let me carry my bags, so I had to carry something,” you smirk.

“Well, I think you should carry me, next time,” Baekhyun comments.

“No, she’s going to carry _me_ next time,” Chanyeol argues back.

The two of them start bickering back and forth, causing you to giggle. At this, they turn their attention back to you.

“They’ll be plenty of times where I can carry you guys around, don’t worry,” you smile.

“You may have to fight Sparky for that opportunity, though,” Mal smirks as Jongdae lets out a huff.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” Jongdae says, narrowing his eyes at Mal.

Mal just shrugs her shoulders in response.

At this point, Kris clears his throat, “we should probably get going now.”

The rest of you nod your agreement, them putting the bags into the cars, and deciding once more who’s going to be driving with you.

Jongdae comes over to stand beside you and immediately intertwines your fingers together, bringing your hand up to his lips so he can kiss the back of it.

_I missed you_ , his voice almost whines in your head.

_I missed you as well,_ you reply, leaning into his side. _I have a surprise for you._

_Oh?_ His eyebrow quirks at your words. _What is it?_

_That’s for me to know, and you to find out,_ with a wink his way, you detach yourself from his side and climb into the SUV you came to the mall in, Jongdae following close behind.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 6,422
> 
> A/n: Alright, next chapter is here, finally! It came out a bit longer than I expected, so I’m really glad about that! I hope you all enjoy this one, sorry for the long wait! I’m really excited for the rest of this series and this part plays a huge role in terms of plot development, so yay! Hopefully I can get out a few more updates a bit more frequently soon. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

You all make it back to the house soon after, and they insist on carrying in all your bags for you. Before you’re able to grab any yourself to help, they’ve grabbed all the bags, and head towards the front door. You let out a sigh.

“Oh, stop your sulking, we have tons to show you,” Jongdae huffs, motioning with his head for you to follow them.

“I’m not sulking,” you reply quickly, a slight pout tugging at your lips.

“Either way, Jongdae’s right,” Tao comments. “We have lots to show you.”

“Alright,” you sigh once more, “but it’s probably nothing that you guys haven’t already shown me.”

“Oh, just come on,” Mal says, reaching out to grab your arm, which you place in her waiting hands. “Let’s see what they got for you.”

“I’m actually jealous of some of them, I swear they know you better than I do,” Jongdae comments under his breath, but everyone still manages to hear, causing some of them to smile shyly.

You all make your way into the living room after entering the house. They all get you to sit on the couch while they fight over who gets to show you what they got for you first. In the midst of the commotion, Luhan steps forward with his stuff and hands it to you with a nervous smile on his face.

“Thank you,” you tell him, sincerely.

“You haven’t even seen what I’ve gotten for you yet,” he replies, scratching the back of his head.

“Still, you got me something, which is more than I could ever ask for,” you smile at him, successfully making him blush.

Your short conversation pulls the rest of them out of their bickering as they watch you go through the bags Luhan has given you. One of them contains a few pieces of clothing he thinks you’ll like, which you do, and thank him for. However, the second, more smaller bag, catches your eye.

Opening the bag, you pull out a small box, reading the name of some fancy brand on the front. You slowly open the box to reveal a bottle of perfume, making a smile tug at the corner of your lips as you read the label.

“Peonies are one of my favourite flowers, and scents, how did you know?” You look at him in slight awe, making his blush deepen.

“Jongdae told me they were your favourite flower,” he starts to explain, “and I figured since we can’t really smell your full scent yet…”

“You want me to smell like something I find familiar and comforting,” you finish for him, reading his thoughts which he has a hard time articulating. “That’s very sweet of you. Thank you, Luhan.”

He smiles back at you in response, and soon, he’s pushed out of the way by Chanyeol.

“Okay, me next,” Chanyeol demands, placing his bags in front of you as Mal comes to sit beside you.

“Alright, alright,” you smile at his enthusiasm, moving Luhan’s bags beside you on the couch, which Mal immediately takes, and smells the perfume for herself, nodding to herself as a slight smile tugs at her own lips.

You quickly go through the rest of the things the others got for you, consisting of some clothes and other little things they thought you might like, which you do. You continuously thank them, and they constantly reassure you that it’s nothing, and that you deserve all of this stuff.

After you’re done, they help you bring everything to your room with Jongdae, placing everything on your bed. They then take their own stuff to their own rooms to put it away as you start to put away all of your new things.

You’re currently hanging up some shirts in the closet when you feel Jongdae’s arms snake around your waist.

“I missed you today,” he pouts, placing his head on your shoulder.

“You weren’t away from me that long,” you chuckle, hanging up the last piece of clothing in your hand and turning around in his arms to face him.

“Still, I’m so used to seeing you practically every second of the day. It was weird not to,” he says, arms tightening their hold around your waist.

“Well, I’m here now,” you smile, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek, to which he leans into.

“That you are,” he smiles back, leaning in to place a gentle kiss onto your lips.

After a few moments, the two of you pull away from each other to stare into each others eyes. Nothing is said, but you can feel the love he has for you radiating from his being, and you know he can feel the love you have for him as well. Another minute passes before you’re pulling away.

“Help me finish putting the rest of this stuff away?” You ask, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Of course,” he smirks, walking back into the main part of the room with you in tow. “I’m especially excited to see what’s in this bag.”

With that being said, he scoops up the bag with all your new bras and panties in it by the handle, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. You quickly snatch it from his hand, causing him to pout once more.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” you wink, heading over to the dresser to put the stuff away before he can see.

“Hey! No fair!” He whines, trying to sneak a glance at the items in question, but you’re too quick for him.

“Not now,” you state. “Later.”

A few minutes later, the both of you are finished putting everything away. Closing the final drawer with a small bang, you let out a huff.

“Let’s go downstairs,” you say. “They’re all waiting anyways.”

He just nods his head in response, grabbing your hand and leading you out of your room, and downstairs to the living room.

“Ugh, finally,” Mal grins. “I thought I was going to suffocate with the anticipation lingering in the room.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” you chuckle.

Just then, Junmyeon clears his throat, “we were all wondering what you’d like to do next?”

“What do you mean?” You quirk a brow.

“Well, since there’s still plenty of time left in the day, and we chose to go to the mall earlier, we all thought we’d let you choose what to do next,” Kris explains. “If you want to do something else, that is.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing something else,” at your words, their moods pick up slightly. “What would you suggest we do?”

_I know what I’d like to do, spend some quality alone time with my mate and get to know each other better,_ Minseok grumbles in his head, yet you still hear. The corner of your lip twitches upwards.

“Like we said, you get to pick,” Baekhyun smiles at you.

_I know, let’s go for a run, just the two of us,_ Jongdae’s voice is heard in your head.

_Babe, as much as I’d love for it to just be the two of us, you know I can’t do that just yet,_ you reply, giving his hand a slight squeeze. _Besides, you’re not the only one wanting that._

“How about this, since I know all of you want to spend time with me, we take it in turns,” you suggest. “I’m in the mood for a walk, so six of you can come with me now, and the other six can go with me on a second walk when the first six get back.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Minseok grins.

“That sounds lovely,” Yixing smiles.

“I’d love to!” Sehun cheers.

“Now who gets to go with (Y/n) first?” Jongin asks, and everyone tenses.

A chorus of ‘me’s are heard from around the room as they begin bickering with each other about who gets to go on the walk with you first. You let out a sigh, but before you can say anything, Jongdae is stepping forward slightly to address the fighting males.

“I’ll make it easier for you guys,” he sighs, reluctantly letting go of your hand. “Since I know her the best, I won’t go in either group, that way there’s one less person to worry about fighting for a spot.”

“Dae, are you sure about this?” You question him, brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” he replies, unconvincingly. “I mean, it’s only fair, right? I’ve known you the longest-” Mal clears her throat, “third longest.”

He moves to sit down on the couch, near Mal and Vasco as the rest of them are about to start arguing again at who gets to go out on a walk with you first.

“Why don’t we just let (Y/n) decide who she wants to go with her first?” Luhan suggests, and in an instant, they’re all turning to look at you expectantly.

“Oh no,” you shake your head, “I know how you guys think, and if I choose, you’re going to assume I’m picking favourites. So, I’ll be waiting outside, and Mal or Vasco can choose who goes with me first, and whether it’s five of you or six.”

With that said, you take your leave. Heading out the back door, you stand with your back to the house so you can’t immediately see who’s coming on your walk with you at first. You take a deep breath as you stare at the woods in front of you, sensing the wildlife moving around, as well as all of the bodies in the house. You can feel six of them getting closer to you, and a smile tugs at your lips as you hear Mal’s voice in your head.

_I picked three and Vasco picked three,_ she tells you. _You’ll know who I picked once you see them._

You hear the back door open and turn around to see Sehun come bounding out of the house first, giant grin on his face. Mal definitely picked him, there’s no way she could have dealt with his whining if she didn’t.

“Sehun, calm down,” Junmyeon sighs as he steps outside.

“Speak for yourself,” Baekhyun huffs, followed shortly by Chanyeol.

“Yeah, he’s not the only one glad to have been picked for the first group,” he smiles as they make their way towards where you’re standing.

“I think we’re all a bit excited,” Yixing says, stepping out of the house, followed shortly by Luhan.

“Did you see the look on Minseok’s face? He looked _pissed_ ,” Baekhyun laughs.

“You would be to if you didn’t get chosen first,” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“That’s true,” Chanyeol muses.

“By the way, you smell very nice,” Luhan comments as they all come to stand around you.

Immediately, they all turn to look at him, eyes narrow before they all take a deep breath, relaxing as they smell what he’s talking about. Before you went downstairs, you made sure to spray a bit of the perfume Luhan gave you on yourself.

“It does suit you very well,” Yixing says.

“Thank you,” you smile at them. “Now, let’s get going.”

“Yes!” Sehun agrees, grin still as wide as ever. You swear he’s like an overexcited puppy.

“Is there any place in particular you’d like us to show you?” Yixing asks as you all start walking towards the tree line.

“Not at the moment, no,” you reply. “I can just sense my way around for now and enjoy the scenery, and the company.”

They let out hums of content at your words, walking in step beside you. To your immediate right is Sehun, then Baekhyun, and then Chanyeol. To your left is Junmyeon, Luhan, then Yixing. You can tell they’re all glad to be here with you, right now in this moment.

You spend the whole time talking to them about literally anything and everything. They ask more about your past, to which you relay to them. You ask them about their pasts, and how they came to form this pack of theirs, to which they tell you that it was both Kris and Junmyeon who formed it, bringing them together over many years, until finally they all felt at home with each other. Luhan admits that they’ve all been anxious to find their mates, and they had no idea that they would all have the same one. You chuckle at that.

“Imagine my surprise,” you say.

“Must have been _very_ surprising,” Baekhyun comments.

“A bit,” you admit. “But at this point, I should come to expect these sorts of things. I am a Demigod after all, my entire life is abnormal.”

“That’s true,” Junmyeon chuckles as a grin pulls to the corners of your lips.

The seven of you continue walking around the area, you sensing your way around and enjoying the company. You all continuously talk about anything and everything you can, and soon enough, after about forty-five minutes have passed, you’re arriving back at the house.

As soon as you all make it halfway through the backyard, the back door opens, and Minseok steps out of the house, followed by the remaining four.

“ _Finally_ ,” Minseok groans. “I was beginning to think you’d never come back.”

“I’m sure you’re not the only one who has been impatient for their turn,” you say, crossing your arms in front of your chest in a teasing manner.

“ _Some_ of us are just better at controlling our anxiousness,” Kris explains, sending a hard look towards Minseok, who stares back just as intensely at Kris as Kris is looking at him.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Jongin smiles, slinging his arm around your shoulder, receiving some low growls from the others at his action.

“Nothing, let’s go,” Tao replies, walking up to you, pulling you out of Jongin’s grip and into his own arms, causing another set of growls to be heard.

“I agree, let’s go,” you reply, pushing Tao’s arm off of you, walking up to Kyungsoo who has been waiting patiently the whole time, and offering him your arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” he smiles shyly at you, accepting your arm, and walking with you towards the woods.

Behind you, all their mouths drop open in shock and slight disbelief. The four of them quickly moving to catch up to you and Kyungsoo.

“No fair! _I_ never got to hold her arm,” you hear Sehun whine from behind you, causing you to chuckle.

“Well, in all fairness, _none_ of us did,” Yixing comments.

“She never offered, nor did we inquire about if it would be okay,” Junmyeon reasons.

They all let out a longing sigh as they watch your group disappear behind the thicket of trees.

This time, you decide to travel along a different route than the first one you went on, that way you can take in more of the area. They all keep pace with you, trying not so subtly to be the closest one beside you, other than Kyungsoo, that is. You can tell his wolf is purring in content at the position the two of you are in, your arms interlocked with each other’s.

The six of you talk about virtually the same things as the first group, them asking more about your past, you asking about theirs. You also talk about different things than the first group, grateful for the pack connection to which they used to share the majority of things the first group talked about with you.

Half an hour passes and you find yourself walking near the base of the mountains. You let go of Kyungsoo’s arm a while ago, instead opting to just walk freely for the time being. They all watch you with fondness in their eyes, and smiles tugging at the corners of their lips, as you tell them about the one time you knocked out a drunk guy because he kept hitting on your friends, and wouldn’t leave you alone.

“So he gets up, standing tall, trying to intimidate me, puffs out his chest and goes, ‘oh yeah? What’re _you_ going to do about it?’” You recount. “So I simply punched him upside the jaw, successfully knocking him out and sending him tumbling backwards a few feet.”

“He sounds like he was a real asshole,” Jongin comments.

“He was,” you nod, “and the best part of it was, the two friends of mine that he was hitting on were in a relationship with each other.”

“Wow,” Kris laughs. “That’s something else.”

“Clearly he didn’t understand the concept of ‘no,’” Kyungsoo remarks, and you huff in agreement.

“Needless to say, he never tried bothering us again after that,” you grin.

“No kidding,” Tao chuckles.

“Has that happened often with you and your friends?” Minseok asks, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“A few times, but usually they back off after a while once they understand we’re not interested,” you shrug. “It’s only the persistent ones that can’t understand to leave us alone that get hit.”

“Makes sense,” Kris says, nodding his head.

“There was this other time I was out with-” you pause to let out a breath, “with _Minwoo_ , and the same thing happened, but to the both of us.”

They can hear the uncertainty in your voice when you say his name, almost as if it causes a bitter taste on your tongue. They frown slightly, until Kris is the first to speak.

“You don’t have to tell us about it if you don’t want to,” he reassures you, placing a hand onto your shoulder as you’ve all come to a pause in your walk.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just-“ you sigh, “hard to say his name and not immediately think of _everything_ that’s happened.

“Then don’t say his name,” Minseok states. “If it causes you that much turmoil, avoid bringing up bad memories. I’m sure _we_ wouldn’t mind hearing less of his name.”

The corner of your mouth twitches in an almost sorrowful smile, until your head is whipping up to look past the five of them with wide eyes, which narrow shortly after. Your voice comes out low and firm, “I need you all to go back to the house _right now_. _Don’t_ come after me, I’ll be there shortly.”

Without another word, you teleport out of their sight.

They all turn to glare at Minseok.

“Way to go, you’ve upset out mate, and caused her to run off!” Tao exclaims, hitting Minseok in his arm.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that,” Kyungsoo reasons, but his wolf growls in disagreement.

“How is this _my_ fault?” Minseok demands. “We were _all_ thinking it, and I know _she_ knows that, too.”

Kris is about to say something, but two unknown scents in the air cause him to stiffen and let out a low growl. The others mimic his movements, turning in the direction you looked off in a few moments earlier.

“I bet you _they’re_ the reason she transported out of here,” Jongin states.

“And I have a feeling I know _exactly_ who _they_ are,” Minseok growls.

“We need to go to her,” Tao says, ready to shift and run to where he’s sure you’ll be. Where the two unknown scents are coming from.

“I agree, but we need backup,” Kris replies, now turning to Jongin. “Run back and tell them what’s going on, we’ll go to her in the meantime.”

“ _What_? Why do _I_ have to be the messenger?” Jongin complains.

Kris let’s out a growl, “ _because_ , you’re the fastest out of all of us, and the faster we can get backup, the faster we can make sure our _mate_ is _safe._ Now, _go!_ ”

With that, Jongin takes off in a sprint in the direction of the house, quickly shifting into his wolf form in the process. The shredding of clothes is heard as Jongin’s wolf becomes hidden by the trees.

Kris turns back around and sees that the other three have already shifted into their wolf forms, torn clothes scattered on the forest floor.

_What are you waiting for?_ Minseok’s voice sounds in his head. _Our mate is in danger!_

Without another word, Kris shifts, immediately taking off in a sprint towards the open field where he can smell the unfamiliar scents coming from. As he gets closer, he picks up on another one, this one smelling faintly of peonies and something else he can’t quite put his finger on, but he knows their assumptions are correct. You’re there, and so are the two people you’d never thought you’d see again. Two people who are supposed to be _dead_.

Meanwhile, you stand at one end of the field as you watch two _human_ figures come out at the opposite end from the woods. Your breath hitches slightly in your throat as you take in their appearances. _They haven’t changed at all_.

“Minwoo,” you whisper out his name, taking a slight step forward before you catch yourself. 

Your expression hardens as you watch both him and Miranda stop about twenty-five yards away from where you’re standing. They both wear smirks on their faces as they stare at you.

“(Y/n), baby, it’s so good to see you again,” he says, slinging his arm around Miranda’s shoulder.

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” you spit. “You have no right to, not anymore.”

“Oh come on, aren’t you at least a little glad to see me?” He taunts. “I mean, I _have_ been dead to you for over four hundred years. I was expecting a warmer welcome.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you’ll receive none of that from me,” you state, standing tall. “You are no longer _my_ mate, and I am no longer _yours_.”

“Ah, yes, where is Jongdae? I’ve been dying to meet the wolf who picked up the leftovers of my scraps,” he grins maniacally, and Miranda lets out a snort of laughter.

“And I can see you’re still with that bitch- oh, my bad, _witch_ ,” you reply, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Now, now, (Y/n), what on earth could I have ever done to you to warrant such words coming from your mouth?” Miranda asks innocently, placing a hand over her chest as if you’ve greatly offended her.

“What do the two of you even want, anyways? How come you’re not content just living on your own anymore, and leaving me alone?” You counter, eyebrow raised.

“I think you know the answer to that already,” Minwoo smirks once more.

“Oh, I do, I just want to hear it come from your mouth,” you comment, looking at your nails as if this entire conversation isn’t worth your time. “I want to make sure I won’t feel any remorse once I kill you, once and for all.”

“Sweetheart, you’re going to make me cry,” he pouts, “I thought you loved me.”

“My love for you died the night you severed our mate bond and made me believe you died together in that fire,” you state, eyes hard as you glare at him.

“I’m hurt,” he places a hand over his heart in mock pain. “And here I thought I meant more to you than that.”

“You did, _once_ ,” you say, uncrossing your arms and letting them fall to your sides. “ _Not anymore_.”

“Well, now I won’t feel as bad killing you, _and_ taking all your powers for myself,” He grins, unwinding his arm from around Miranda’s shoulder and widening his stance into that of a fighting one.

“I’d like to see you try,” you smirk, mirroring his movement.

“Oh, we won’t even need to try, I _know_ we’ll be successful,” he chuckles, sending a quick glance to Miranda who nods her head in understanding.

She brings her hands up in front of her and creates a small white portal. Sticking her hand through, she pulls out a long, straight blade made of the blackest metal, the handle a deep blood red. Your eyes widen as the portal disappears.

“Where did you get that?” You question, hardly able to believe what weapon she’s just pulled out right in front of you.

“You old pal Linus sends his regards,” Minwoo’s voice is low, and full of malice as he crouches low to the ground, shifting without another word.

Just then, four wolves come bounding out of the woods behind you, immediately coming to stand in front of you in a sort of protective half-circle. Loud growls escape all of them, threatening your ex-mate and his second mate to stay away from you.

“What are you _doing?_ ” You snarl, voice low and condescending. “I _told_ you all to _stay away_!”

_You expect us to leave our mate when she’s in danger?_ Minseok’s voice sounds in your head, disbelief clear in his voice.

_Minseok’s right, we couldn’t just leave you by yourself,_ Kris explains. _We want to protect you, to make sure you’re safe._

Both Tao and Kyungsoo growl their agreement.

“And just _who_ are they?” Miranda questions, sounding ticked off. A moment passes by before she’s speaking again in clear disbelief, “ _what? More_ mates?”

“There’s a reason I told you all to go back to the house,” you tell them, voice low.

Before anything else can happen, the sounds of multiple feet pounding the earth can be heard from the forest behind you. Your eyes widen as you realize what this means, and your heart skips a beat in slight fear. 

Jongdae, in his wolf form, is the first to break the line of trees, leaping over you, as well as the two massive wolves in front of you. Sparks course over his body as electricity spikes through the air. The others come barreling out of the wood seconds after, forming ranks around you for your own protection.

“You all shouldn’t be here,” your voice comes out shakily.

_There’s no way I wouldn’t come to protect you,_ Jongdae says, letting out the loudest, deepest growl out of all of them towards the opposing wolf and witch, sparks jumping out from his body now as he can hardly control his anger. _Now I can finally rip this bastard’s head clean off._

The others are able to hear Jongdae’s declaration through the pack bond, causing them all to let out growls and snarls of agreement.

_Why did you come? You know which power of mine he has!_ Your voice resonates in Jongdae’s head, clear panic in your voice.

_Nothing matters but keeping you safe,_ he responds sincerely.

_Fine,_ your voice sounds throughout all their heads. _If you all insist on keeping me safe, please listen to me. Do not get within five feet of him. This is for your_ own _protection._

_What? Why?_ Sehun questions, taking a step forward.

_Just trust me, please!_ You reply, gritting your teeth together in frustration.

_Trouble in paradise, love?_ Minwoo’s voice taunts in your mind. _No matter, we can relieve you of them soon enough._

“Don’t you _dare_ touch my _mates_ ,” your voice booms across the field, shocking not only Minwoo and Miranda, but the others as well. Their hearts swell at the protection and care you are displaying for them. The fact that you referred to them all as your mates could not make them more smug in this moment. Especially against your first, and former, mate.

Without another word, you quickly transport in between the two of them, kick Miranda to the side and turn to flip Minwoo over. However, he’s expecting this, and quickly jumps out of the way.

He quickly snaps at you with his teeth, but you dodge him just in time, managing a roundhouse kick to the bottom of his jaw. He goes flying back, smoke rising from where you kicked him.

_Ha! I recognize that move!_ Minseok exclaims, his voice smug.

So far, they’ve all been good in listening to your instructions. You can tell how antsy they are, wanting to join the fight and protect you with all their will, but they respect you enough to listen.

The fight continues between the two of you like this for a few minutes until you sense Miranda coming up behind you with the blade. You quickly move out of the way, but she still manages to knick the side of your arm. You start to bleed.

_Fuck,_ you exclaim, causing the twelve stationary wolves to let out deep growls.

_(Y/n)!_ You hear Jongdae’s panicked voice in your head, and you can tell he’s not the only one worried. They know it takes a lot to harm you, and regular knives don’t usually cut you like this.

_I’m fine,_ you reassure them. _It’s just a scratch._

The fight continues between the three of you, you trying to use a minimal of your powers since you still haven’t revealed your scent to them yet. Well, besides Jongdae.

_What’s the matter, (Y/n)? I never knew you were this weak,_ Minwoo taunts, landing a solid blow to your chest and sending you flying backwards. Jongdae is quick to intercept you, and break most of your fall.

You stand up, panting, a smirk on your lips. “and here I thought you’d gotten stronger. Pity, really.”

“You bitch!” Miranda yells, raising the sword and preparing for another attack.

Teleporting behind her quickly, you let out a giggle, “ _boo._ ”

She jumps, turning around quickly to lash you with the sword, but you’ve already disappeared, only to reappear in front of her and sending her flying back with another kick. She stands back up, coughing up some blood and turning to glare at you. You just tip your head in her direction, taunting her with a smirk.

Minwoo runs over to Miranda’s side, making sure she’s okay. He then turns to growl at you for hurting her. The three of you now in some sort of stand off.

Meanwhile, you sense two familiar presences getting closer and closer to where all of you are in the clearing. You watch as Mal and Vasco break the tree line, Mal riding on top of Vasco’s back as he comes to stand at the front of the group of twelve wolves.

“Did somebody call for backup?” Mal says, teasingly.

“What are you doing here? Vasco, I would have thought you would have kept her safe back at the house!” You yell, panic and disbelief in your voice.

_I tried, okay! You know how she is,_ he replies, and you nod your head once in understanding.

“Just stay out of this,” you murmur, just loud enough for them to hear, and immediately, they obey.

“Mal, Vasco, pleasure seeing the two of you again, _”_ Miranda says, mock pleasure in her voice.

“The feeling’s not mutual,” Mal replies, emotionlessly.

While you’re distracted, Minwoo takes this opportunity to lunge at you, managing to sink his fangs into your leg. You cry out in both slight pain, and surprise. 

Miranda takes this opportunity to thrust the sword into your abdomen. You let out a pain filled scream.

“(Y/n)!” Mal cries out at the same time twelve howls are heard.

“No, stay back,” you manage to get out, voice rough as you concentrate on gripping the blade in your hands so Miranda cannot push it in even further. “ _I’m fine_.”

Your breathing starts to become heavy as you solidify your footing and use your strength to fling Minwoo off of your leg. He goes flying back, landing hard right in front of where the others are. You can feel the blood seeping from the bite mark on your leg.

They can no longer just stand idly by while their mate is in pain, fighting on her own. Kris, being the largest, and leader of the pack, is the first to attack, lunging straight for Minwoo.

“No!” You scream out, but it’s too late.

Minwoo manages to dodge Kris, rolling to the side and standing up with a wolfish grin on his face. Kris manages to land on his feet, but in the next moment, Kris is turning against his own pack.

_Guys, what’s going on, I don’t have control over my own body!_ Kris’ voice sounds in your heads, panicked and confused.

“This is why-“ you let out a cry as Miranda twists the blade in your stomach in your distracted state, “-this is why I didn’t want you guys getting close to him!”

You manage to shove Miranda away, pulling out the blade slowly, feeling it burning as you do so. You grit your teeth, doing your best to fight off the pain. She charges at you, but you manage to point the blade in her direction, making her stop in her tracks as she comes face to face with the tip of the blade.

“Remember that power I told you guys about, the one I’m ashamed of? Yeah, _he’s_ the one who inherited it,” you pant, just managing to get your words out.

The ability to manipulate those around you, a power which you rarely use because of the implications behind it. That, and the fact you don’t like using it against people, considering Linas tried to harness this power of yours to use it against people.

“Let him go, Minwoo,” you scowl, turning your harshest glare towards your ex-mate.

Nah, _I think I’m going to have a little fun instead,_ you can hear the mischievous tone in his voice as Kris starts stalking towards his pack, growling lowly.

_Guys, this is not good,_ Baekhyun remarks as they all take a step back from their head alpha.

While everyone is distracted, Jongin, who is closest to the woods in the back, takes this opportunity to slip away into them. He trails along the edges of the trees, making sure to be as quiet as he can. Once he gets to the spot he wants to be, he nods his head slightly in your direction, and with your ability to sense everything around you, you know _exactly_ where he is, and what he plans to do.

_Hmm, I wonder who I should make him attack first?_ Minwoo taunts in your head. _Maybe the wolf who replaced me as your mate…_

_Don’t you dare,_ you growl at him.

_I know!_ He starts to laugh maniacally in his wolf form. _How about your best friend?_

“No!” You scream as Kris turns his attention towards Mal and Vasco, lunging at them and successfully knocking Mal off of Vasco’s back, Mal shrieking in pain as Kris sinks his teeth into her shoulder. It only takes a second for Vasco to tackle Kris off of her.

Miranda takes this opportunity while you’re distracted to swipe the blade from your hands. Before she gets a chance to strike, Jongin whips out from the woods and sinks his own fangs into her left shoulder, immediately drawing blood. Miranda cries out in pain, dropping the sword in the process as Jongin tightens his jaws on her shoulder.

Minwoo lets out a threatening growl, bounding towards Jongin, and successfully severing his hold on Kris. Kris immediately backs off, displaying signs that he’s himself once more as the others rush to surround either Mal, Kris, or Vasco. 

Jongin just manages to release his hold on Miranda in time to avoid Minwoo’s attack, rushing over to you and standing guard in protection.

With whatever strength Miranda has left, she hoists herself up onto Minwoo’s back, him picking up the sword into his mouth by the handle.

_This isn’t over_ , Minwoo’s voice growls in your head before he’s turning around and taking off in the opposite direction.

Minseok, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Tao are all about to chase after the two of them until your voice stops them.

“Let them go,” you say, clutching a hand over your stab wound.

_But-_ Chanyeol is about to protest, but you cut him off.

“No ‘but’s, if any of you get close enough, he’ll just manipulate you like he did to Kris,” you remark, a cough escaping your lips as your nose starts to bleed.

Immediately, Jongdae is at your side, worry clear in his golden eyes. He lets out a slight whimper at the state you’re in.

“I’m fine, bring me to Mal,” you state, wiping the blood from your nose.

Both Jongdae and Jongin help you over to Mal who is laying frozen on the ground as silent tears stream down her face.

“Guys, please, give us some space,” you say, and immediately all of them except Vasco and Jongdae take two steps back.

Vasco is gently nudging Mal’s face with his snout, letting out whimpers here and there. He nervously paces back and forth beside her still body.

_Why isn’t she moving? (Y/n), why isn’t she moving?_ Vasco’s pained voice can be heard in you head, and you turn to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

“She’ll be fine, the wound’s not too deep, nothing I can’t heal,” you explain. “The reason she’s not moving is that her body is trying to conserve energy in her state of shock.”

That being said, you gently move Mal’s shirt from her shoulder, exposing her wound. It’s bright red as blood seep from the set of teeth marks that cover her left shoulder. A small whimper escapes her mouth at the movement, and Vasco lets out another whine.

You raise your hand and start healing her as Jongdae comes to sit beside you, nudging your face with his snout. He lets out his own whine as he takes in your bruised and battered state, gently licking your cheek.

You can tell your scent is getting stronger, probably the strongest its ever been in a long time, thanks to your blood that is seeping from your wounds. The eleven of them take a few more steps back from you out of respect for your wishes about revealing your scent to them, despite their wolves protests. Kris makes sure to stay the furthest away from you, hanging his head in shame.

A few minutes later, you’ve finished healing Mal, and she seems to be breathing normally again. Her eyes have fallen closed as her body falls into a deep sleep to finish healing herself. You help lift her onto Vasco’s back, making sure she’s secure before he starts walking back to the house.

You stand up, feeling very lightheaded, and you know what’s about to happen.

_Jongdae,_ your voice sounds in his head, tired and panicked, and he immediately gets back onto his feet.

The last thing you see is the twelve of them looking at you in concern as your entire world goes black once more.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 3,205
> 
> A/n: Alright, next part it here! I was going to make it longer, but I felt ending it where I did was a good set up for the next part. I’m super excited for what is to come, and I hope you are too! Also, I have a feeling all you Kris stans are going to like this part. As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

“She’s barely healing,” Yixing comments, concern clear in his voice.

He kneels beside the bed you’re in, the rest of them standing once more around your bed in your shared room with Jongdae, staring at your sleeping figure curled up in his arms. Your face is contorted into an expression of pain, and they can all feel their hearts pang in their chest. Their wolves pace restlessly, wanting nothing more than to pull you into their own arms and hold you close to them.

“She will,” Jongdae replies, brushing some hair out of your face. _I hope._

“Is she going to be okay?” Jongin asks, voicing all of their worries.

“I-“ Jongdae sighs, “I don’t know.”

A few whimpers escape their lips at this, not liking the fact that not even Jongdae knows if you’re going to be okay or not. At least the cuts on your arms and legs have stopped bleeding.

“We should have done something to help her,” Minseok growls, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“ _No_ ,” Junmyeon is the first to reply. “She told us not to get involved, we were respecting her wishes.”

“Regardless, some mates we’re supposed to be,” Chanyeol grumbles. “We’re supposed to protect her, and now she’s severely injured. _I_ promised her I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

_Oh, stop your whining, will you,_ your voice resonates through their heads, and immediately their moods perk up slightly.

“(Y/n)!” Sehun exclaims, moving over to the side of the bed, and pushing Yixing out of the way.

Yixing shoots him a glare in response, but is quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he sees your eyes flutter open. The rest of them take a step closer towards you as they see you awake once more.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” you shoot them all a reassuring smile, doing your best to sit up in bed.

A hiss of pain escapes your lips as you aggravate your stab wound which has yet to heal properly. They all look at you in concern as you lift your shirt up to see blood soaked bandages wrapped around your midsection. You start to undo them.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun questions, concern clear in his voice.

“I need to heal my wound, otherwise it won’t close properly,” you reply, thankful for Jongdae’s grip helping to steady yourself, and holding you upright.

Once you manage to unwrapped the bandages, you place them to the side and look down at your wound. You let out another hiss and grit your teeth as you see the state of the cut.

Blood slowly trickles out from the jagged mark, the edges of the wound looking black. It’s almost as if your skin has been charred where the blade has made contact.

The whole room grows tense as they all take in the state of your wound, a few of them letting out growls of discontent. You can feel their concerned gazes on you as you raise your hand over your wound and begin to heal yourself. A faint blue glow emits from your palm as your skin begins to heal itself, your wound closing ever so slowly. 

The entire time, you grit your teeth, focusing on healing yourself, but also not using too much of your strength. After all, you are still feeling the after effects of the battle, and you don’t need your scent becoming any stronger than it is.

Once the wound is closed, you let your shirt fall back down, your hand falling beside your panting figure on the bed. Jongdae rubs your back soothingly as you come to rest your head on his shoulder.

“Can one of you do me a favour?” You ask no one in particular.

“Anything,” Kyungsoo is the first to respond, voicing all of their thoughts on the matter.

“Can one of you grab me a glass of water, please?” You ask, and immediately, Luhan is out the door, and heading to the kitchen to grab it for you.

“Do you need me to get the elixir?” Jongdae asks, and with a nod of your head, he’s standing from the bed, and heading to the adjacent bathroom to grab something for you.

The rest of them look on with confusion, eyes gleaming with curiosity as Luhan comes back with the glass of water. He hands it to you just as Jongdae comes out of the bathroom with a medium sized glass vial in his hand, filled with a strange orange liquid.

“What is that?” Yixing questions, pulling both himself and Sehun back from the edge of the bed to give you some space as you swing your legs over to sit on the side of the bed.

“Seithes,” you reply, taking the vial from Jongdae and placing the glass of water on the nightstand beside you. “It’s one of the only things that can help heal things faster than I can heal myself. My mom makes it for me to use.”

They watch as you uncap the vial and add three drops of the orange liquid to the glass of water, immediately turning the water a light orange colour. Quickly sealing the cap once more, you place the vial down and take the glass of water into your hand, downing its contents.

Almost immediately, your scent starts to dissipate, becoming less apparent as you can feel your strength returning to you. You breathe a sigh of relief, placing the empty glass back onto the bedside table. They watch in amazement as your wounds start closing immediately, the bruises you have disappearing, making your skin appear smooth once more, as if nothing had ever harmed you in the first place.

“Okay, you’ve told us countless times that it takes a lot to harm you, but that sword she was wielding cut you up in an instant,” Tao remarks, brow furrowed in concern.

“What exactly _was_ that blade?” Junmyeon asks, the others looking at you expectantly.

“There are only two of those blades in existence, and they do not come from this world,” you explain. “My father was the one who made them.”

“ _What?_ ” Sehun gasps.

“They’re made from a special type of metal only found in the mines of the neighbouring village near my home, called _Orion’s metal_. It’s the blackest metal you can ever find, stronger than anything you can imagine,” you continue. “It’s one of the only weapons that can harm me.”

“Wait, you said there are _two_ of them? Does that mean they have both?” Minseok’s brow furrows in confusions.

“No, they only have the one,” you reply, hearing him breathe a sigh of relief.

“Then how did they get ahold of one?” Luhan questions.

“Miranda must have cast a spell that let them travel through dimensions. The one they got is from Linus, for he used the exact same one to torture me when he held me captive,” you say, hearing resounding growls come from around the room. “My father has the other one.”

“But then, how did Linus get ahold of one of them if your father made them?” Baekhyun asks.

“It was a gift from my father for when we were to be married,” you explain, growls resonating around the room once more. “They were a matching set for the both of us, but after everything that happened, I couldn’t bear to look at mine without thinking of everything I had been through. So, I instructed my dad to keep it safe for me. I haven’t seen them in almost a thousand years.”

“That bastard,” Jongdae growls, moving to sit beside you on the bed and pulling you into his arms.

“I just-“ you let out a breath, “I can’t believe they got their hands on one of them. Based off of what they said Linus gave it to them willingly, which just makes me even more worried for whatever it is they’re planning. Who knows what else he gave them, what secrets he’s told them.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jongdae reassures you, calmly rubbing his hand up and down your arm. “We’ll figure this out.”

Nods of confirmation come from around the room, and you can hear them each vow to protect you no matter what. It is at this point that you notice Kris standing the furthest away from you, him being unusually silent through all this. You can tell he still feels awful about what’s happened.

Running your hand through your hair, you take a deep breath, “where’s Mal?”

Junmyeon is the one who leads you down the hall to a separate room where you can feel both Vasco’s and Mal’s presence in. The others follow silently behind, except for Jongdae who walks right beside you the whole time.

You knock softly on the door before you enter, the rest of them following shorty afterwards. You notice Vasco sitting beside Mal’s unconscious form on the bed, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb. He looks up as he hears you all enter the room.

“I want him _out,_ ” Vasco’s eyes narrow as he spots Kris. “ _Now._ ”

“Vasco, you know he didn’t have control over himself,” you sigh.

“No, it’s fine,” Kris says, ducking his head in further shame. “I would be acting the exact same way if this happened to me. I understand.”

With that, he exits the room, head hung low. You can tell how hard he’s being on himself, and your brow furrows in concern. You bite your lip, turning back to look at Mal’s unconscious form lying in bed.

“How is she?” You ask, coming to kneel beside Mal on the bed, bringing your hand up to her forehead.

“She still hasn’t woken up,” Vasco chokes out, and you can tell he’s been crying from how red his eyes are.

Your brow furrows at this, as you look over Mal’s unconscious form, gently stroking her forehead with your thumb. You don’t sense anything wrong with her, which makes you let out a sigh of relief.

“She’s just resting, I was able to heal her in time,” you tell him, and he looks at you in thanks. “Don’t worry, she’ll be just fine.”

“I shouldn’t have listened to her,” he starts to ramble, the guilt clear in his voice. “I should have just kept her safe here until you all got back.”

“ _Vasco,_ ” you turn your gaze to him, your tone sharp, “do not pin the blame on anybody but Minwoo. This is all his doing. You and I both know that if you didn’t bring Mal with you, we _both_ wouldn’t have heard the end of it.”

He looks down at his hands in his lap in shame.

“She’s right you know,” Mal’s voice is heard, and immediately, he’s wrapping her in his arms. “Woah there big boy, I just woke up. I still need air to breath.”

“I thought I lost you,” Vasco’s voice cracks as he buries his face into her neck.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she chuckles, rubbing his back in comforting circles.

The interaction makes a small smile tug at the corners of your lips. You turn to the rest of the men in the room, ushering them out so the two of them can have their privacy.

_I’ll let you two rest,_ your voice sounds in their heads. _When you’re ready, come downstairs. We have a lot to discuss._

With a small nod of Mal’s head in understanding, you close the door to their room, letting them have their privacy. 

You and the rest of the boys head downstairs to the living room, where Kris is already sitting with his head in his hands. They all share a look between themselves as you walk over to him, motioning for the others to give you some privacy. You can hear the inner turmoil he’s putting himself through due to the situation that happened.

_It’s all my fault, I should have listened to (Y/n) when she told me to stay out of it,_ he chastises himself. _What if I hurt one of my pack members, or worse? What if I hurt (Y/n)? God, I can never forgive myself for hurting her best friend. Some mate I am, I ruined everything…_

He’s pulled out of his thoughts as he feels the couch dip beside him as you come to sit down. He looks up at you, tears brimming in his eyes as you wrap your arms around him and pull him into your chest. He can no longer hold back his sobs as he feels you come to embrace him like this, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around your waist.

“Shh,” you coo. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“How can you even bear to look at me right now?” He chokes out, and you can feel a tear hit your skin.

“Because I know that that was not you who hurt my best friend,” you continue to comfort him, threading your fingers through his hair. “Minwoo did.”

“I was the one who attacked her,” he reasons, looking up at you through his tears.

“No, your body was _used_ to attack her,” you counter. “You did not have control of your actions. _You_ did not attack her of your own free will, so do not take the blame of another’s actions. This was all Minwoo’s doing.”

“I let my anger control me,” he says, no longer able to look you in the eyes. “I should have listened to you.” _I’ve ruined everything._

“Stop saying that,” you grab his face in your hands and force him to look at you, “you did not ruin anything. I know you’re a better man than this, Kris. I may have only met you a short while ago, but I can tell you’re a good person. You would never do anything to hurt someone I care about, nor would you ever do anything that would jeopardize our relationship. You are stronger than this. Relax. _Breathe._ Now, stand back up and be the alpha I know you are.”

He stares into your eyes, looking for any form of insincerity as he sits back upright. You remove your hands from his face, and he takes this opportunity to grab them and hold them in his own, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“Do you really mean that?” He asks, voice quiet as he now comes to look at your hands in his.

You give his hands a reassuring squeeze, “every word.”

Once again, he looks into your eyes, searching for any form of insincerity. He finds none. He can hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears as his wolf urges him to do what he’s been wanting to do since he’s met you.

In the next moment, his lips are on yours. He kisses you softly, his wolf howling in content at the feel of your lips pressed against his. To him, this has to be one of the best feelings in the world, and all too soon, he feels you pulling away.

He opens his eyes to see you smiling softly at him, “better?”

“Much,” he finds himself mirroring your smile.

“Alright, you guys can come out now,” you turn your attention to the one entranceway across from you. “I know you’re hiding around the corner.”

Sheepishly, four heads peak out from around the corner.

_No fair, I want to kiss (Y/n), too,_ you hear Sehun whine in his head as they step out from behind the wall, the others following shortly after.

_All in due time,_ you chuckle, and immediately notice how his mood perks up.

You don’t move from your spot beside Kris on the couch as the others come to sit in the living room with you. Jongdae makes sure to sit on the opposite side of you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as the two of you lean back on the couch.

“So, what happens now?” Luhan voices their thoughts out in the open, and a tense silence grows over all of you as you let his words linger.

You let out a sigh, about to respond until another voice beats you to it, “simple, really. We prepare for their next attack.”

“Mal, I’m glad to see you’re okay,” Jongdae smiles.

Vasco tightens his grip around her waist as he leads he to the open love seat.

“Of course I am,” she smiles in response, “all thanks to (Y/n).”

“Mal, I am so sorry about-“ before Kris can continue, she’s turning sharply to look in his direction, successfully cutting him off.

“There is no need for you to apologize, for this was not your fault, and knowing my best friend, she’s probably already given you a lecture on this topic,” Mal says, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement. “Don’t beat yourself up over nothing. You did not willingly attack me.”

You turn to look at Kris, sending him a knowing look as he sits back once more in his seat. A sort of silence settles over all of you until someone breaks it.

“So, their next attack? When will that be?” Kyungsoo voices.

“Not for a while, Minwoo won’t attack without Miranda, and she cannot heal herself like I can. Jongin got her good,” you comment, and notice how a small smirk tugs at the corner of Jongin’s lips as you praise him. “We have at least one month before they decide to do anything again, and this time, I have a feeling they’ll bring reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements?” Baekhyun questions, brow furrowed in concern.

“It could be anyone, given Minwoo’s power of manipulation,” you mumble, your face contorting into an expression of concern.

“(Y/n),” Mal states, looking directly at you.

Turning your head to look at her, you notice the look she’s giving you. The look that says she’s had a vision, and you have an idea of what that vision was about. 

“I know,” you let out a sigh, sitting up straight and closing your eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it, too.”

“Thanking about _what_ exactly?” Jongdae asks, voice full of confusion.

“There’s no way I can take the both of them on again without using my full strength,” you start, and you can see their minds working to figure out what you’re saying. “However, I cannot use my full strength without revealing my full scent,” looks of realization cross their faces, “and I can’t leave you all defenceless again.”

“Wait, (Y/n), you shouldn’t be doing this yet,” Yixing reasons, despite his wolf’s protests. His mate just said she’d reveal her true, full scent to him, and here he is arguing against it. “You said you wouldn’t reveal your true scent to us until you were comfortable around us, and accepted us as your mates.”

“Yixing’s right,” Junmyeon adds, despite his own wolf’s protests. “You shouldn’t just be doing this because you have to.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” you reply, voice firm. “I _want_ to do this.”

“Does this mean…” Chanyeol trails off, anticipation and excitement lingering in the air.

“Yes, yes it does,” you confirm with a nod of your head. “I’ve accepted you all as my mates.”


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 9,282
> 
> A/n: This one’s a long one for you guys! I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, a lot of things happen in this chapter. I have lots planned coming up, so stay tuned! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

All of their eyes go wide at your words, and you can feel the shock radiating off of them. Smiles bloom on all of their faces, and a few of them cannot contain the content rumbles that escape their chests. Their mate has just told them the best news they’ve ever heard in a _very_ long time.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun breathes, pleasant disbelief in his voice.

“Is this really happening right now?” Jongin asks, bringing his hand up and brushing his hair back from his forehead.

Before you know it, Minseok is standing up from his spot on the couch, walking over to where you’re sitting, and pulling you up. He wraps his arms around you, holding you to him as he buries his head in your neck.

“Thank you,” you can hear the emotion in his voice as you bring your own arms up to wrap them around his back, rubbing it softly.

After a moment, he pulls away holding you at arms length, and you can see a certain type of fondness reflected in his eyes as he stares at you. You smile at him.

In the next moment, Minseok is being pushed away from you, and you’re now being pulled into Sehun’s arms. His wolf lets out a content hum feeling your body pressed against his, and wrapped in his arms. You let out a chuckle, hugging him back just as tightly as he’s holding you.

A few moments later, he reluctantly lets you go, a bright smile on his face as he looks at you.

“You all can give me hugs you know,” you smile at them. “I know you want to.”

Chanyeol is the next one to make it to you, nearly tackling you over as he comes to embrace you. You let out a giggle while patting his back gently.

They all take their turns holding you in their arms, their happiness radiating off of them, and filling the room. The majority of them whisper their thanks into your ear as you embrace them, only causing you to chuckle once more.

“There’s no reason to thank me for this,” you smile.

“Still, this just means a lot to us, and to know you _want_ to do this, rather than you _forcing_ yourself to, due to the situation makes it all the more better for us,” Junmyeon replies, the others nodding their agreement.

“Now comes the hard part,” Mal comments, and they all turn to look at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Tao questions, brow furrowed in confusion.

“She can’t reveal herself to us all at once,” Yixing recalls, realization crossing his features. “Remember what she said, and what we’ve been told, when we first met?”

“Yixing’s right,” Kris says, letting out a huff of air. “Plus, if we’re all going to be out of commission for a few days at the very least, we need to be prepared for the worst.”

“I’ve already thought about that,” you tell them, and they’re all turning to look at you once more. “I cannot reveal my scent in the house, that’s too risky for all of us, and I cannot do this with multiple of you at a time. What we’re going to do is one on one sessions in a clearing where I can control the pace and what happens during the reveal. I do not know how you all will react, nor do you.”

“You may think you’ll have everything under control, but once you get that first whiff, your instincts will kick in, and you’ll go crazy from the scent,” Jongdae explains.

“Alright,” Junmyeon nods his head in understanding, along with the others, somewhat reluctantly, “then who’s going first?”

“That’s another thing I need to discuss with you all,” you say, worry crossing your features. “I cannot have all of you at once gaining your powers over however many days it takes for you to gain them. Once I reveal my scent, there _is_ a chance Minwoo could come back without Miranda, and attack us. Despite our mate bond being severed, he still knows what I smell like, and he’ll know what I’m doing. He may see it as an opportunity to attack us while you all are incapacitated. We cannot be unprepared if that happens, and Jongdae, Vasco, and I cannot be the only ones fighting to hold him off. Like I said, he may bring back up this time.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Minseok asks, somewhat already knowing the answer.

“I would like it to be similar to how we divided the walks the other day,” you go on to say. “I will reveal myself to six of you first, that way the other five can help protect everyone while the others undergo the changes. Then, once the first six have gained their powers, the other five will have my scent revealed to them.”

“As much as I don’t like it, I understand your reasoning and agree with this logic,” Kris nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “We should decide on who’s going first then. There should be a mixture of our strong fighters in each round so it’s an even match just incase things go south.”

“Have you thought about who you want to reveal your scent to first?” Luhan asks, and all of them grow tense in anticipation.

“I have,” you respond, and you can hear them all suck in a breath. “I want to make it clear that this does not mean I am picking favourites out of all of you. Please, do not think that I am.”

“We won’t,” Kyungsoo promises, the others nodding their agreement.

They all look at you expectantly, waiting for you to tell them who the first six are. You let out a sigh, and are about to speak, but Kris cuts you off before you get a chance.

“Wait!” You look at him, waiting for him to continue. He clears his throat, “to make this easier on you, I’ll wait until the second round. I am one of the strongest fighters, and I would hate myself if I let anything happen again that would hurt anybody.”

You nod your head in understanding, “thank you.”

“If any of you want to speak up now, and make this an easier decision for her, I’d do it now,” Mal pipes up, raising an eyebrow at them.

Minseok lets out a sigh, “I’ll wait, too.” They all stare at him in disbelief. “What? Can I not prove myself to my mate?”

“Then I’m waiting, too,” Chanyeol confirms. “I promised I’d protect you, let me do just that.”

“We’re going to need a messenger if it all goes to shit, so why not,” Baekhyun sighs, feeling his wolf whine reluctantly in his chest, but your grateful smile makes this all worth while to him.

“I can wait, too,” Tao says, confirming his decision with a firm nod of his head.

“Alright, then it’s settled,” Jongdae sighs, standing up finally from his spot on the couch. _Are you sure about this?_

_Positive_ , you reply, sending him a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, let’s get started then,” with a nod of your head, you’re heading to the door.

“We’re doing this _now_?” Sehun asks, shock clear in his voice, but you can also hear the hint of excitement he has as well.

“Are you complaining?” Minseok asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

“ _No,_ ” Sehun glares back at him, until your voice breaks them out of their intense stare off.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” you look over your shoulder at them with a smile on your face. “Now, I don’t know how long this will take, but let me go set up an area that I deem safe enough to do this. Actually, I have the perfect place in mind that’s not too far from here,” you smirk, “I’ll let you know when I’m ready, and Jongdae can bring the first one of you to me at that time. I’ll see you all in a little bit.”

With that, you walk out of the house, teleporting yourself to the little clearing where you originally met all of them not that long ago. You listen to the sound of the waterfall, and sit on one of the rocks near the water’s edge. 

Putting up a sound barrier is your next step, as well as a wind barrier to make sure your scent doesn’t travel outwards too far during this entire process. Only once you dissipate the barrier will your scent spread outwards. The only one who will still be able to smell you clearly at the moment is Jongdae.

_Okay, I’m ready,_ your voice resounds through all of their heads back at the house. They all turn to look at Jongdae expectantly, and you take this time to speak with him directly. _You can choose who I first reveal my scent to out of the six of them. I want you here at the edge of the barrier incase anything goes wrong. Besides, you’re the only one I want waiting on the outside. I know you can reason with them once everything is said and done._

_I understand,_ Jongdae replies.

_Oh, and Jongdae?_ You know he’s waiting for you to continue speaking. _I love you._

Immediately, a smile pulls at his lips, _I love you._

“Alright, Yixing, let’s go,” Jongdae says, already heading towards the door.

After the initial shock wears off, Yixing is jogging to catch up to Jongdae whom has already reached the edge of the tree line. He can feel the envious stares of the rest of his pack-mates on his back as he disappears through the trees, and his wolf lets out a happy yip at being the first out of all of them to be chosen to have your true scent revealed to him.

The two of them make small conversation with each other the whole journey to where you are, waiting for the first of six wolves to make their appearance. Once they reach the small opening at the base of the mountain, Yixing turns to look at Jongdae one more time. Jongdae can sense how excited Yixing is, for he’s practically trembling in anticipation.

“I have no idea how she’s planning to do this, but good luck,” Jongdae nods his head at Yixing, turning away from the opening to stand guard.

Taking a deep breath, Yixing steps into the clearing, seeing you sitting on a rock at the edge of the pool with your back facing him. You turn around once you sense he’s close to you, a smile present on your face. Patting the spot beside you, you silently ask for him to join you, which he does.

Sitting beside you, he can feel how giddy his wolf is inside his chest. So far, you don’t smell any different than before, and he’s a little confused by that, but he doesn’t question it. He’ll take things at your pace. He’s just glad to be alone with you for once.

“It’s a beautiful clearing,” you comment, watching as the drops of water from the waterfall dance across the surface of the pool.

He hums in response, “it is.”

The two of you continue chatting for a little while, talking about anything and everything. The whole time, you slowly let go of your scent barrier, making sure to keep an eye on how Yixing reacts to it. So far, he’s doing extremely well, seemingly unaffected by the change in atmosphere.

It is at this point you decide to drop your cloak fully.

The faint smell of cinnamon and apples begins to tickle his nose, only growing stronger the more time he spends with you. His wolf begins purring contently in his chest, and all at once, he’s overcome with an indescribable euphoric feeling.

His eyes flash a deep navy, and his hand twitches, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull you into his arms. You, sensing his hesitation, nod your head in reassurance. Immediately, he’s pulling you into his lap so you’re straddling him as his head buries itself into the side of your neck, inhaling deeply.

“ _Fuck,_ you smell so good,” he practically moans out, grip tightening around your waist.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you swear,” you giggle, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he smiles, eyes shining at he stares at you with such admiration and affection, you feel your heart skip a beat, and from the way his chest rumbles in content, you know he’s heard it, too. “I can’t help it.”

“I know,” you smile back at him, bringing your hands up to stroke his cheeks, just underneath his eyes, which are still deep navy in colour. “I can’t believe I forgot to mention the eyes.”

“Hmm?” He questions, focusing more on the feeling of you in his lap, pressed up against him.

“Your eyes,” you begin, “they’re now their permanent colour of your wolf.”

“And what colour are my eyes right now?” He asks, curious to know what you think about his new eye colour.

“They’re the most dazzling shade of navy blue I’ve ever seen,” you say, staring deep into his eyes. “Like the night sky, shining with many stars.”

He lets out another content hum, chest rumbling as his wolf howls his approval.

“I like the sound of that,” he hums, his thumbs gently stroking at the sides of your waist. Having you this close to him feels like a dream come true, and he can still hardly believe how beautiful you smell to him. Jongdae wasn’t kidding.

“Although I know how comfortable you are at the moment, it’s time for you to go,” you say, giving him a soft smile and removing your hands from his face.

Immediately, his expression falls.

“I don’t want to,” he pouts, grip growing tighter around your waist, doing his best to keep you with him for as long as he possibly can.

“I know, Yixing. I’ll be back at the house soon enough,” you promise him, breaking out of his hold and standing up.

He mirrors your movement, following your every move with his eyes as you walk to the little opening in the rocks. Feeling him close behind you, you turn around and come face to face with him once more.

“I’ll see you soon, then,” he says, words seemingly forced as he reluctantly passes through the opening, but not before giving you a soft kiss on the cheek.

A small smile tugs at the corner of your lips, and you can sense how happy his wolf is at the moment, although somewhat reluctant to leave you. You’re amazed at his self control, and how he willingly left without you having to call Jongdae in to help you get him to leave.

Just outside the clearing, Yixing stops to talk with Jongdae.

“You’re right,” Yixing comments. “This feeling, there’s nothing like it.”

“I know,” Jongdae hums, soft smile pulling at the corners of his own mouth.

They begin the walk back to the house, a comfortable silence settling over the both of them. Once they reach the house once more, as soon as they walk through the door, Yixing is being surrounded and bombarded with questions.

“How did it go?” Junmyeon asks.

“What happened?” Minseok crosses his arms.

“What does she smell like to you?” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“Woah, is this what’s going to happen every time someone comes back?” Jongdae jokes. “Maybe we should start a line for questions.”

“No kidding,” Mal laughs from the couch.

“It was…” Yixing lets out a content sigh, “ _wow_ … Indescribable,” he grins, eyes flashing navy, and they’re all surprised at his change in eye colour. “Definitely the best thing I’ve ever smelt in my life, just like cinnamon and apples.”

“Yixing, your eyes,” Tao gasps.

“Huh?” Yixing’s brow furrows, and he quickly moves over to the hallway mirror to see his eyes a deep navy colour, just how you described them. “ _Oh_.”

“Looks like someone forgot to mention the eye change,” Mal sighs, shaking her head slightly in amusement at the sounds of confusion the rest of them make. “Once you smell your mate, your eyes change to the permanent colour of your wolf.”

Sounds of understanding echo throughout the room, causing Mal, Vasco, and Jongdae to chuckle in amusement.

“So, who’s next?” Sehun asks, giddily.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Kyungsoo sighs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He’ll never admit it, but he’s feeling just as restless as Sehun is right now.

_We’re back at the house, by the way,_ Jongdae’s voice sounds in your head.

_Alright, thank you for letting me know,_ you reply. _I’m going to let Mal pick the next one._

_Okay,_ Jongdae replies, looking towards where Mal is sitting on the couch, and he can already tell you’re telling her to pick the next wolf to have your scent revealed to.

“Luhan, you’re up,” Mal says, smirk prominent on her face.

His eyes go wide as his heart skips a beat in his chest.

“Let’s go,” Jongdae says, turning around and heading for the door once more, Luhan following close behind.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, you focus in on reigning in your scent once more. Using a gust of air, you round up the remainder of your scent in the area and trap it high above you. Even though you can turn your barrier on and off like a switch, you cannot destroy all of what is already in the air. Besides, you have no idea who Mal chose next, and the last thing you need is an overexcited wolf to come bounding into the clearing and tackle you once he smells your full scent. You made sure to bring your bottle of Seithes just in case.

Soon enough, you sense two presences getting closer to the clearing you’re in, and a knowing smile tugs at your lips. They’ve stopped just outside the opening, And another minute passes by until Luhan hesitantly peeks his head in from around the entranceway.

“Hi,” you grin at him, amused at how timid he’s being at the moment.

You see him relax, breathing out a sigh of slight relief, “hi.”

“Worried you were going to be bombarded by my scent as soon as you entered the clearing?” You tease, eyebrow quirked in amusement.

“Slightly,” he responds, moving closer to where you’re standing at the edge of the pool. “I’m just worried about losing control, and going crazy once the time comes.”

“You won’t,” you reassure him.

“How can you be so sure?” He questions, looking at you in slight curiosity.

“It’s not in your nature,” you reply. “Besides, if I know anything about you, it’s that you have better self control than you think you do.”

“Oh?” He looks at you, eyebrow raised.

“Take a deep breath,” you stare into his eyes, a knowing smirk tugging at the corner of your lip.

Complying, he inhales deeply, closing his eyes as he lets the scents of the clearing invade his senses. He can smell the crispness of the water, as well as the earthy tones of the rocks and moss. Another scent sticks out to him, becoming the most prominent one of all. Strawberries and lemons.

His eyes fling open, flashing a vibrant lavender as he stares at you in disbelief. A huge smile breaks out onto his face as he takes another deep breathe, taking a step forwards subconsciously to be closer to you.

“See, I told you,” you grin at him, walking closer to where he’s still standing near the entrance. “Better control than you think you do.”

A surprised gasp leaves your lips as Luhan pulls you into his embrace as soon as you’re close enough. His arms wrap securely around you, holding you to him with a tight grip as he breathes you in once more, eyes closed in bliss.

“You have too much faith in me,” he comments into the skin of your neck, his breath sending a shiver down your spine. This does not go unnoticed by him, and causes his wolf to let out a howl in content.

“You have too little in yourself,” you chuckle, calmly running your fingers through his hair, making his chest rumbling with a content purr. You can still hear his doubtful thoughts, causing you to pull away to look into his now lavender eyes. “If I ever felt you would make me uncomfortable, I would not have come closer to you, nor let you hold me in your arms,” you reason, and you can tell your words are having a calming effect on him, for his grip tightens around your waist. “Now, unfortunately, it’s time for you to go.”

A deep whine escapes his throat, his wolf pacing restlessly in his chest in protest.

“I’ll be back at the house soon, don’t worry,” you reassure him, pulling out of his embrace and patting him on his shoulder in comfort.

He nods his head slightly in understanding, and turns to leave the clearing. He lets his hands linger on your waist for as long as possible, until he slowly exits the clearing, looking longingly over his shoulder one last time before coming face to face with a waiting Jongdae.

“I don’t know how you can do it,” Luhan comments as they begin walking back to the house.

“Do what?” Jongdae inquires, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Bear to be apart from her for any period of time,” Luhan replies, eyes wide as if the mere thought is horrifying to him. “All I want to do is run back into that clearing and never let her go again.

“Practice,” Jongdae answers, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Lots and lots of practice. Self control also helps, too.”

Luhan nods his head in understanding, brows furrowing as he contemplates everything that’s just happened, and what Jongdae has just told him. Before he knows it, they’ve both made it back to the house.

“How’d it go?” Junmyeon asks as soon as they step inside.

“What colour are your eyes now?” Yixing inquires.

At the same time, Jongin asks, “what does she smell like to you?”

“I think we _will_ need to start a line for questions when each one of you gets back,” Mal jokes, shaking her head in amusement.

“It really is something else,” Luhan sighs, faint smile tugging on his lips as his eyes flash a vibrant lavender, making the rest of them look on in amusement. “What?”

“Your eyes,” Jongdae comments, causing Luhan to run over to the same mirror Yixing did to look at his eye colour.

“ _Wow_ ,” he breathes, “and before you ask again, strawberries and lemons.”

“This is just making me more antsy for my own turn,” Jongin jokes, half-heartedly, an undertone of seriousness to his voice.

“Believe me, you’re not the only one,” Minseok sighs.

“Alright, who’s next?” Kris asks, ready to get this all over with so he can be another day closer to having you reveal yourself to him fully.

“(Y/n) says it’s Vasco’s turn to pick,” Mal says, receiving looks of confusion from the remaining wolves.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Is (Y/n) not picking the order?” Tao questions.

“Nope,” Mal replies. “She’s letting use three pick for her, and now it’s Vasco’s turn.”

“Well, damn,” Baekhyun huffs, amused slightly at the entire situation.

“She really doesn’t want us thinking she’s picking favourites,” Chanyeol comments.

Yixing and Luhan share a look, before shrugging at each other. Despite the fact that you yourself didn’t choose the order, they’re still feeling pretty great that they were chosen as the first ones.

“Vasco, sweetie,” Mal says, turning to nudge her mate’s arm and receiving a hum in response. “Who do you choose to go next?”

The four remaining boys step forward slightly, all anticipating who could be next out of all of them.

“Him,” Vasco replies, pointing at Junmyeon.

“Alright, let’s go,” Jongdae says, already heading towards the door for the third time that day.

Junmyeon can feel his wolf pacing restlessly in his chest as he catches up to Jongdae. Each step he takes closer to you, his heart pounds even harder.

“You guys aren’t as bothered as I thought you would be after learning we’re the one’s picking the order and not (Y/n),” Jongdae admits.

“I think it’s more of the fact that we weren’t expecting this to happen for at least two more months,” Junmyeon replies, voice quavering slightly due to his emotions running wild. “We’re just glad we get to experience our mate like this.”

Jongdae lets out a puff of air, “yeah, it’s definitely something, alright.”

Soon enough, they make it to the hidden clearing in the rocks at the base of the mountain. Jongdae nods to Junmyeon one last time before Junmyeon is slipping between the rocks and into the clearing.

Entering the clearing, Junmyeon is hit with a faint, sweet scent, one of which he’s come to associate with you. Looking around, he spots you standing off to the side of the pool, staring down at your reflection in the water.

He walks up to stand beside you, not saying anything yet. Instead, he watches you through your reflection in the water, memorizing your every feature that appears to him. To him, you’re the most beautiful person he’s ever had the pleasure to meet.

“Thank you,” your voice manages to pull him out of his thoughts.

It takes him a moment to understand what you’re referring to until it clicks, “oh, um, you’re welcome.”

Another silence settles over the two of you, him not really knowing what to talk about with you now that you’re finally alone. He curses himself for being so awkward around you, he doesn’t know why he’s acting like this. It’s as if he’s suddenly become shy around you, and he certainly doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself. That, or scare you away when the time comes.

“You won’t,” you reassure him with a smile, turning to look him in the eyes. “Trust me when I say it takes a lot to scare me.”

“Like what happened yesterday?” He asks before he can stop himself, immediately cursing himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Exactly like what happened yesterday,” you chuckle, expression taking on a hint of sadness.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he replies immediately, worried he’s just ruined everything and that now you won’t want to reveal your scent to him.

“No, no! Don’t be, what’s passed has passed, we can’t do anything to change it now,” you send him a reassuring smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over things that have happened that we cannot change.”

He breaks eye contact to look at his feet, avoiding your gaze. _Still, I should have been able to protect you._

“Hey, don’t think like that,” you say, bringing your hand up to cup his chin to get him to look at you once more. “You were following my wishes, and I couldn’t thank you enough for that. You helped me keep you safe.”

“But what if when the time comes, I’m not strong enough,” he frowns, hands balling into fists at his sides as he resists the urge to touch you. There’s a faint aroma in the air which keeps getting stronger the more time passes, making his wolf stir restlessly in his chest.

“You will be,” you assure him, and it is at this moment you drop your reformed cloak fully.

His eyes go wide as he sharply inhales the new scent of lilac and peaches surrounding him and consuming his senses. His eyes flash a deep purple, and before he can stop himself, he’s pulling you into his arms and falling to his knees.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he breathes, face coming to rest in the side of your neck, causing you to just chuckle softly.

His hands grip your sides firmly, pulling you as close as possible to his chest. His wolf hums contently as he can feel you pressed up against him, breathing you in fully. He never wants to let you go again.

“Now I really have the urge to protect you,” he mumbles.

“I can tell,” you giggle, and he swears it’s one of the best sounds he’s ever heard. “However, it’s time for you to go now.”

“What if I don’t want to?” He counters, holding you tighter against his chest.

“Junmyeon,” a shiver runs down his spine at the way you say his name, “you’ll see me back at the house soon enough, don’t worry.”

“But I like having you all to myself,” he pouts, letting his lips trait along the length of your neck exposed to him. His wolf growls in possessiveness as he thinks about marking you as his.

“I know you do,” you smile, patting his arms and successfully pulling him away from you to look into his eyes once more. “The others were able to make it back without a fuss, don’t be the first one I have to call Jongdae in for to help take back to the house.”

This seems to snap him out of the daze he’s in. Before you know it, he’s straightening up and clearing his throat, seemingly more in control than a minute ago.

“I’ll see you back at the house,” he says, standing up despite his wolf’s protests to stay with you and hold you in his arms longer.

With a final nod of your head, Junmyeon drags himself out of the clearing to see Jongdae waiting for him on the other side.

“You okay?” He asks.

“I’m great,” Junmyeon replies happily, but there’s still a hint of reluctance in his tone which Jongdae clearly picks up on.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the house before you do something you’ll regret,” he huffs, patting Junmyeon’s back and leading him back towards the house.

“Is this how you feel every time you have to leave her side?” Junmyeon questions, curious to know the answer.

“Something like that,” Jongdae replies, guiding him along the path.

Making it back to the house, Junmyeon’s wolf lets out a whine, not liking the distance there now is between the two of you. As soon as he gets through the door, they notice his shift in mood.

“What’s wrong?” Kris asks.

“What happened?” Chanyeol’s brow furrows in concern.

“Did everything go okay?” Sehun wonders aloud.

“Everything went fine,” Junmyeon sighs.

“Then why the long face?” Minseok asks, eyebrow raised.

“He’s just disappointed he had to leave (Y/n) back at the clearing,” Luhan answers for him. “Some of us are just better at hiding it than others.”

“Hey!” Junmyeon turns to glare at Luhan, eyes flashing a deep purple.

“Woah, Junmyeon, your eyes!” Yixing exclaims, providing the perfect distraction which helps calm his mood.

Turning to look into the hallway mirror like the two before him, Junmyeon comes face to face with his new eye colour, a gasp escaping his lips. He starts to turn his head in different directions, examining his newly changed eye colour.

“This is just making me more excited for my turn,”  Baekhyun comments, Chanyeol and Tao nodding their agreement.

“Speaking of, who’s next?” Minseok asks for the rest of them.

“Jongin, you’re up,” Mal calls from the couch, receiving a look from Jongdae.

“I though I was supposed to choose who’s next,” he says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, you were taking too long,” she shrugs, burrowing deeper into Vasco’s side, only causing Vasco to hum in content.

“Okay then,” Jongdae sighs, turning to Jongin, “let’s go.”

Without another word, Jongdae is once again heading out of the house, a shocked and excited Jongin in tow.

The whole walk over, Jongin can hardly stop fidgeting, his excitement almost unbearable. His wolf won’t stop pacing restlessly in his chest, and he just wants to see you again.

Once they both make it just outside the clearing, Jongdae turns to Jongin, “good luck, and don’t be so jumpy. Trust me when I say it’s better if you at least appear calm.”

Nodding his understanding, Jongin slips past Jongdae and into the clearing. Immediately, he spots you sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping your feet into the water.

Walking over to you on unsteady feet, he curses himself for letting his nerves get the best of him. He may be excited for all of this to happen, but he can’t help but be nervous as well. He doesn’t know how he’ll react, but he has a feeling it won’t be calm.

“Sit with me,” your voice beacons him over, and he finds himself complying without a second thought, although, he crosses his legs instead of dipping his feet in the pool like you’re doing. “I can feel how nervous you are, are you going to be okay? We can always try this another time-“

“ _No,”_ comes his immediate response, causing you to jump slightly at his sudden outburst. “Sorry, I mean… that won’t be necessary.”

“I believe you, you just have to believe in yourself,” you turn to smile at him, causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest, even more so than before.

A sort of silence settles over the two of you for a moment until you’re breaking it once more.

“Thank you, by the way,” you say, him humming in acknowledgement for you to continue. “It was smart of you sneaking off into the woods yesterday to attack Miranda. You saved my life.”

At your words, his wolf lets out a prideful howl as his back straightens so he can sit up taller, “of course. I would do anything for you if it meant keeping you safe. I- I don’t know what I would do if something bad happened and I could do nothing to help.”

“Well, you did the right thing,” you smile at him, to which he smiles back. “Like I said, you hurt her good.”

His wolf growls his content as he hears the praise in your voice. Here’s his beautiful mate praising him for protecting her. He could not be happier. That is, until he smells a new, more prominent scent in the air which has a growl escaping his throat.

As the intoxicating scent of chocolate and roses fills his senses, he finds himself lunging at your sitting form, successfully knocking the two of you into the water. Resurfacing, you find yourself face to face with an overexcited looking Jongin, whose eyes have turned a brilliant shade of light green.

“Sorry about that,” he chuckles sheepishly, supporting your body fully submerged in the water, your legs naturally coming to wrap around his waist.

“No you’re not,” you reply, smirking back at him.

“You’re right, I’m not,” the grip he has on your thighs tightens as he pulls you even closer into his chest. “ _Fuck_ , I don’t think I could ever get enough of this.”

He leans back slightly in the water, letting you rest on top of him as his wolf yips in happiness at having you so close to him, as well as the position you’re in. His eyes close in bliss as he takes another deep breath into the side of your neck, a content growl escaping his throat once more.

“I hate to be the one to send you away, but it’s time for you to head back to the house now,” you tell him, and immediately he frowns.

“ _No,_ ” he growls, hold tightening on you.

“Jongin, you’ll see me soon enough back at the house,” you reply, bringing your hand up to stroke the side of his face, successfully calming him slightly.

“I don’t want to leave you just yet,” he complains, brows furrowing in discontent.

“I know, but I’ll be back before you know it,” you answer, seeing, and hearing, the internal conflict he’s having inside his head, especially with his wolf.

Standing up in the pool of water, Jongin carries you over to the side, and out of the pool. Drops fall from both of you as Jongin stands there, refusing to put you down just yet. His wolf is restlessly pacing in his chest, scowling at the thought of leaving you after all of this.

“Jongin, please put me down,” you look at him expectantly, but this causes him to just let out another growl of displeasure.

“No, I don’t want to,” he says, causing you to sigh.

“Do you really want me to call Jongdae in here to drag you out unwillingly?” You quirk an eyebrow at him.

“I’d like to see him try,” Jongin rumbles, tugging you harder into his chest. _No one_ is taking his mate away from him now.

“You leave me no choice,” you sigh. _Jongdae, assistance please._

Within the next few second Jongdae comes quickly into the clearing, noticing the state you and Jongin are in. As soon as he sees him, Jongin lets out a threatening growl. You’re not being taken away from him, not right now, and not like this.

However, before Jongin can register what’s happening, you’re teleporting to one of the ledges on the side of the clearing. In Jongin’s distracted state of looking for where you’ve gone, Jongdae takes this opportunity to lunge at the younger wolf, sending a slight shock to his system. This renders him immobile for the next minute as Jongdae drags a snarling Jongin out of the clearing.

_Thanks Dae, I know I can always count on you,_ your voice in his head causes him to smile. 

_Who would have thought Jongin would be the first to crack,_ he replies, amusement clear in his voice.

_I’m just as surprised as you are at how well things have been going so far,_ you reply, sitting on the edge of the ledge as you sense the two of them getting further and further away from where you are.

_Me too,_ he replies, noticing how Jongin has stopped snarling now. Jongdae drops his hold on the younger’s shirt and lets him fall to the floor, seeing as how Jongin has now regained the ability to move.

“You going to give me anymore trouble?” Jongdae quirks a brow.

Jongin only growls slightly in response, pushing past Jongdae despite his wolf’s protests to sprint back to where you are and never leave your side again.

The rest of the walk back to the house is spent in silence, with Jongdae walking slightly behind Jongin incase he tries anything. Once the house is in view, Jongdae lets out a slight sigh of relief.

As soon as they walk back inside, the others notice the tension between the two of them.

“What happened?” Junmyeon asks.

“Yeah, and why are you wet?” Sehun teases, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Let’s just say something happened, and let’s leave it at that,” Jongin huffs, shaking his head and managing to spray water droplets on those standing closest to him.

“What did you do?” Minseok narrows his eyes accusingly at Jongin, a growl rising in the back of his throat.

“ _Nothing_ ,” he defends himself.

“Well, let’s just say he’s the first that needed to be dragged out of the clearing,” Jongdae chuckles, causing Jongin to turn on him and let out a loud snarl. “Relax, I know the feeling.”

“He’s right, you know,” Junmyeon chuckles, recalling his own reluctance to leave your side.

Jongin stays tense for a good minute until he’s able to quell his beast somewhat enough to take a deep breath and calm down, “you’re right.”

“What colour are your eyes now?” Tao inquires. “And what does she smell like to you?”

“Chocolate and roses,” he hums in content, recalling your intoxicating scent, causing his eyes to flash light green for the second time that day.

The gasps from his brothers have him checking his reflection in the mirror to see the vibrant shade of his eyes now staring back at him. He smirks to himself.

“I’m going to go dry off,” he says, heading upstairs, thoughts of you filling his head.

“Only two left,” Mal comments, making the wolves all nod their heads in anticipation.

“Who’s-“ before the question can be completed, Vasco is speaking up from the couch.

“Sehun, you go,” he says, and immediately Sehun jumps up from his sitting position on the floor.

“Well, I guess that decides it then,” Jongdae observes, meeting eyes with Kyungsoo before heading back out the door, an overexcited Sehun bouncing in step with him.

“Jongdae!” Mal’s voice stops him before he can get too far out towards the woods. Sehun whines slightly at the halt put in him seeing his mate once more, and having her reveal her true self to him.

“Yes, Mal?” He asks, turning to look at her and Vasco now standing in the open back door.

“Take Kyungsoo with you as well,” she states.

“What! No fair! No one else had to go with anyone else,” Sehun complains.

“It’ll save time, and besides,” Mal turns her gaze towards the whining wolf, “it’s not like you’re going in together to see her.”

Kyungsoo pushes his way out from behind Mal and Vasco, “she’s right, you know. Don’t think I like this anymore than you do.”

“Fine,” Sehun grumbles, turning back around and starting towards the forest again, following an amused Jongdae.

Each step they take, Sehun begins focussing more on what’s about to happen, rather than the situation that has just occurred. He can no longer focus on his negative emotions, too overcome with joy at what’s about to happen.

The whole way over to the clearing, Jongdae can feel the excitement and anxiousness radiating off of Sehun, and even Kyungsoo. He smiles to himself as the younger wolf sees the base of the mountain up ahead, figuring out where they’re going.

One they reach the opening, without another word, Sehun passes through the opening, leaving both Jongdae and Kyungsoo on the opposite side.

At first, Sehun doesn’t spot you, but then he looks up to see you sitting on the edge of one of the ledges surrounding the clearing.

“How’d you get up there?” He asks, and immediately kicks himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Magic,” you reply, smirk clear in your voice. “I teleported.”

“Wow,” he breathes, walking over the the base of the rock wall and beginning to climb up to you. “You’re amazing, is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

“If there is, I haven’t found it yet,” you tease back, helping to pull him up the rest of the way once he’s close enough.

Settling beside you, Sehun swings his feet slightly as he dangles them off the edge, just like you’re doing. He looks at your side profile as you look out to examine the clearing from this new height.

“You know, I consider myself pretty lucky,” he begins to say.

“Oh?” You inquire, turning your head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, my mate is so strong, and beautiful,” he says, slight blush dusting his cheeks as he stares at you, and once he sees you smile at him so vibrantly, he swears he’s died and gone to heaven. His wolf yips happily in his chest.

“Thank you, Sehun,” you reply. “I’m lucky to have a wolf that’s so handsome and caring like you.”

A giant smile spreads across his face at your words, blush darkening as his chest rumbles with a happy purr. He looks at you once more, taking a deep breath as he notices a shift in the air which immediately has his wolf jumping around in excitement.

Silver eyes flash at you as he tackles you in an embrace, knocking you onto your back as he comes to lay on top of you. It’s only now that he notices the slight dampness to your hair and clothes, but none of that matters to him at the moment as he feels you pressed up against him.

Breathing in the side of your neck deeply, he’s overcome with the scent of cherry blossoms with an undertone of red wine. HIs chest rumbles once more with a deep purr of contentment.

“You smell so good, oh my god,” he admits, nuzzling his face deeper into the side of your neck. “I’m so lucky to have you. You’re amazing. I love you so much. Wait, is it too early to say that? I don’t care, I love you, and everything about you. _My mate_.”

His rambling makes you chuckle, bringing your arms up to gently stroke his back as he lays on your chest. His arms hold you to him tightly, one wrapped around your upper back, the other around your waist, never wanting to let you go again. His beast hums his content at the thought.

“Thank you, Sehun,” you whisper into his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “It’s too early for me to say it right now, but I do care for you as well. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

Your words cause a content growl to leave his throat as he brings his head back to look into your eyes. He looks at you with such tender love and affection, you can’t help it when your heart skips a beat, a fact that does not go unnoticed by him.

“I know you’re comfortable at the moment, but it’s time for you to head back to the house,” you tell him, running your hand soothingly against his back still.

Immediately, he pouts, “but I don’t want to leave you by yourself again.”

“I know, Sehun, but I’ll be back at the house shortly,” you reassure him. “I promise.”

“Will you walk with me to the entrance then?” He asks, hope shining in his eyes.

“Of course,” you smile at him.

He reluctantly rolls off of you, standing up in the process. He offers you his hand, which you graciously accept, and he helps you stand as well. Hopping down from the ledge, Sehun looks back up at you, a smirk tugging at his features.

“Jump,” he says, to which you quirk a brow at him in response. He responds by nodding his head, to which you shrug and jump off the ledge. He’s not too far down anyways.

Landing in Sehun’s arms, you’re met with a grinning wolf. You just giggle at him as he begins walking to the edge of the clearing, holding you tightly to his chest. He stops walking once he makes it just in front of the entrance, still holding you in his arms.

“Alright, Sehun, you can put me down now,” you smile at him, to which he frowns once more.

A whine escapes his throat as he reluctantly puts you back onto your own two feet. However, his hands never leave their place on your hips once you’re standing in front of him.

“Sehun,” you send him a look.

“I changed my mind, I’m not leaving you,” Sehun says, pulling you into his embrace once more.

“Don’t make me call Jongdae in here to drag you out like Jongin,” you chastise, but he ignores you.

“ _No_ ,” his voice is firm in his decision. “He can try, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then you leave me no choice,” you sigh. _Jongdae, I need your assistance please._

_Coming love,_ he replies, ceasing his conversation with Kyungsoo for the moment, telling him to wait there until he comes back out. Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

Moving into the clearing, Jongdae sees you wrapped in Sehun’s arms, the young wolf whining in protest. Jongdae has to suppress his own growl at seeing you in a state like this, _again._ Despite knowing that these wolves are also your mates, Jongdae doesn’t like seeing you be held like this in another’s arms that aren’t his. To say he’s feeling possessive over you would be an understatement.

After seeing you transport yourself away once more, he’s quick to shock the growling wolf in front of him, rendering him immobile for the moment. With a huff, Jongdae is dragging a whining, snarling Sehun out of the clearing. Before he leaves, he turns to you one last time.

“Kyungsoo is waiting outside,” he tells you, seeing you nod your head from your location by the pool.

“I know, Mal told me about what happened, and I agreed with her planning,” you reply. “You can send him in once you leave, we’ll be back at the house shortly.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Jongdae drags a still snarling and whining Sehun out of the clearing. He meets Kyungsoo’s gaze, his eye wide in shock as he sees the youngest of the pack acting like this.

“She’s all yours,” Jongdae sighs, somewhat reluctant to leave you alone with no protection with another one of your mates.

Sehun lets out a loud growl at this, “no, let me go, take me back to her, I can’t leave her like this.”

Jongdae’s surprised at Sehun’s recovery time, for he’s already starting to thrash around in his hold. Sending another quick shock to the wolf renders him immobile once more.

“See you soon,” Jongdae nods to Kyungsoo, an underlying threat to his words letting Kyungsoo know not to end up like Jongin or Sehun.

Without another word, the three wolves head in opposite directions, Jongdae towing Sehun behind him back to the house, and Kyungsoo heading off into the clearing where you’re waiting for him.

Despite not spotting you as soon as he walks into the clearing, he breaks the silence first, helping to ease the tension in the air.

“Geez, you have a lot more faith in me than I do, letting me experience you like this without backup,” he chuckles, a hint of seriousness to his joking tone. “I might end up just like Sehun and Jongin, or worse.”

“I doubt it,” comes your reply, and he spots you standing at the edge of the pool, looking at the waterfall across from you.

“How can you be so sure,” he asks, walking towards your figure and coming to stand beside you, a respectable distance between the two of you still.

“You sound just like Luhan,” you chuckle, turning to look at him. “Just as I knew with him, I know with you. It’s not in your nature.”

“You trust me more than I trust myself right now,” he admits, avoiding your gaze.

“Kyungsoo,” you whisper his name, and he looks up to see you stepping closer to where he is. “Relax. Take a deep breath and we’ll take it from there, okay? Everything will be fine. If you can’t trust yourself, trust in me.”

Exhaling shakily, he nods his head before doing as you’ve told him to. Forest green eyes meet your own as he inhales sharply, the rich scents of lavender and pear coming to invade his senses. His hands tremble at his sides slightly as his wolf lets out a victorious howl of delight.

“Can I-“

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence as you cut him off, “of course.”

With shaking hands, Kyungsoo reaches out and touches your cheeks, ever so gently. He strokes his thumb over your skin before moving his hands down your sides, resting them on your waist. In an instant, he’s pulling you into his arms and holding you as tightly as he can without hurting you.

You, being able to sense his hesitations throughout this whole ordeal only let out a small chuckle, “Kyungsoo, I’m not as fragile as you think I am, I won’t break-“

A gasp escapes your lips as his arms tighten around your figure, practically suffocating you. That is, if you were a normal human.

Bringing your hand up, you begin to thread your fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, causing his chest to rumble in contentment. He buries his face into your neck, taking deep breaths each and every time. This all feels like a dream come true to him, and he never wants to wake up from this bliss.

After another minute passes, he’s pulling away from you, somewhat reluctant to let you go.

“Thank you,” he tells you sincerely, making you smile.

“Let’s head back to the others,” you reply, to which he nods in response.

Heading back over to the hidden entrance of the clearing, you pause just before heading through. Turning around, Kyungsoo watches as you raise your one arm, moving your hand in a circular motion as the wind picks up. You make sure to dispel your scent upwards into the sky before you leave, that way it’s further away and more dispersed, rather than condensed and over land. He watches as you take out your bottle of Seithes and put a drop on your tongue before capping it and putting it away.

“Alright, let’s go,” you say, turning to face him once more and exiting the clearing.

Stepping through the trees, you can sense something is on Kyungsoo’s mind, but before you can ask, he’s speaking.

“Uh, (Y/n),” he starts, you simply humming in response. “Can I- uh, may I-“

Without another thought, you grab his hand closest to yours and lace your fingers through his. To say he’s stunned would be an understatement, but you can sense how happy he and his wolf are at this entire situation.

The whole walk back, your hands are laced together, the two of you talking about little things here and there. He asks about how the others did and you tell him honestly. After learning of the events of his brother’s, he’s pretty proud of himself, considering he didn’t go crazy on you like Jongin did, or Sehun for that matter.

Soon enough, you can spot the house through the trees, and as soon as you break the tree line, the back door is opening to reveal twelve wolves and one seer moving into the backyard.

A few growls escape their lips seeing Kyungsoo holding your hand, but not as loud as the other five who’ve you’ve recently revealed your scent to.

“I take it things went well,” Jongdae comments, amusement shining in his eyes.

“I’d say so,” you reply, smile tugging at your lips.

“I bet she’s just saying that to make us feel better,” Jongin murmurs, causing a few growls to be heard, especially from Kyungsoo.

“If it makes _you_ feel better about yourself Jongin, then believe what you will,” you chuckle. “I’d have to say most of you did better than I was expecting though.”

“What does she smell like to you?” Baekhyun asks the question on everyone’s mind, directing it at Kyungsoo.

“Hmm?” He hums, taking a deep breath, “Lavender and pear.”

His eyes flash forest green and they all look on in amazement.

“This just makes me even more excited for our turn,” Minseok comments, grin tugging at his lips.

“We still have a few days, at the very least, to get through before that,” Yixing comments.

“Oh, shut up, at least you got chosen for the first round,” Minseok snaps back, starting an argument between a few of them that have and have yet to have your full scent revealed to them.

While the majority of them are arguing, Mal and Vasco sneak back into the house while Kris and Jongdae come to stand near you with Kyungsoo.

“What now?” Kris asks, unsure of how to handle the arguing wolves.

“Now,” you sigh, “we wait.”


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 4,787
> 
> A/n: Yay! Here it is, the next part! Personally, I though it would be a little longer, but I’ll save the real drama for the next part. Y’all best be prepared for chapter thirteen…*wink wink* I have the next few chapters planned out, so I really hope you enjoy them as much as I will. Feedback is always appreciated, I hope you like it!

The next day passes by fairly quickly, the six that have just been revealed your scent, all pining for your attention. This successfully bothers Jongdae, since every time he’s wanted to spend some alone time with you, one of the others comes and interrupts.

Currently, you’re sitting on the front porch with Mal, discussing plans for a counter attack incase Minwoo and Miranda show up again soon. Vasco sits beside Mal on the porch swing, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand as she rests her head on his shoulder. You, on the other hand, pace slightly in front of them, hand holding your chin as you think about what to do.

“I know for sure the next time they come, they won’t be alone,” you say, frown evident on your face.

“Then we should have backup to counter their backup,” Mal comments, eyes closed in content as she rests beside her mate.

“Are you questioning our ability to protect you?” Kris pokes his head out from the open front door, shooting you a frown.

“No, not at all,” you sigh. “But if he shows up with fifty people under his control, you will be outnumbered no matter what powers you may gain. I will be busy fighting both Minwoo and Miranda again, so I can’t help you all at the same time.”

“You won’t _be_ alone this time,” Jongdae says, walking out of the house and coming to stand beside you on the porch. His hair is still damp from his shower.

“ _No_ ,” your reply is immediate. “I am not letting Minwoo near any of you again. He is my burden to bear; my enemy to fight.”

“She has a point,” Mal singsongs. “Besides, you’ll all need the backup. I’ve seen it.”

“Yeah, and this time the two of you will _stay out of it,”_ you say, turning to narrow your eyes at both Mal and Vasco.

“I promise to keep her in the house this time,” Vasco nods, causing Mal to shoot up from her comfortable position in protest. “No arguments about it.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Mal pouts.

“Normally, yes, but given what happened last time, both Vasco and I would prefer if you stayed out of the battle,” you respond, seeing her frown in understanding as Vasco nods his agreement.

“Okay, that’s all fine and dandy, but who are we going to get as backup?” Kris asks, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

“I know a few people,” you smirk, turning to look at Jongdae who raises his eyebrows in amusement.

“We’ll have to get the word out as soon as possible then,” Jongdae comments.

“Yeah, I’ll have to gather everybody soon, or at least get in touch with them,” you say, brows furrowing as you think of the best way to contact everybody you need to. “They could actually help with some combat training depending on how early they arrive.”

“Okay, hold up, who and what are you talking about? How many people are we talking? Do you really think it’s a good idea for you to leave?” Kris voices his concerns, lips pulling down at the corners slightly.

“I could easily transport myself to each of them and tell them where to go,” you answer. “I _can_ protect myself, and with transporting, I wouldn’t be gone for too long.”

“I don’t like it, especially not with everything that has happened in the past few days, and what is still yet to come,” Kris tells you, voice firm.

“Then I’ll go,” comes Jongdae’s immediate response.

“ _No_ ,” you counter. “I need you here incase anything goes wrong.”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Vasco and I will go,” Mal huffs, tired of listening to the back and forth between all of you. “Just tell us where they all are so we don’t waste time in tracking them all down.”

“Wait, how many people are we talking here?” Kris inquires.

“Probably about twenty-seven, maybe more, maybe less,” you answer. “It all depends on who shows up and how many they get to in time.”

“So it’s agreed, Vasco and I will gather the troops and bring them back to you,” Mal smirks, already moving to sit up out of her seat and get going.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kris holds his hand in the air in a stop motion, “hold up, _twenty-seven_ _people_? Do you really think we’ll need that many?”

“Yes,” you nod once for confirmation. “It’s like I said, we don’t know how many people Minwoo is going to have with him the next time him and Miranda attack. It’s better to have more force than necessary than none at all.”

Kris sighs, but nods his head in understanding, frown evident on his face.

“Alright, so who are we gathering, and where?” Mal asks, standing up along with Vasco.

Quickly listing off the names, where to find them, and what groups they’re apart of, if any, you send Mal and Vasco mental images of who and what they should look out for. You give them directions, but you know not everyone will probably still be residing in the same place as they last were when you last saw them.

“Here,” you say, quickly hopping down the porch steps and grabbing a small stone from the yard. Muttering a small incantation with your eyes closed, you press the stone firmly held in your fist to your lips. Once done, you let out a long breath and open your eyes, tossing the stone to Vasco who catches it in one of his hands. “Now, if you can’t find one of them, that stone will lead you to them.”

“What do you mean?” Kris asks, curious to know what you just did.

“Vasco, toss the stone in the air for me please,” you instruct, and he does as told. Immediately, the stone begins to hover in the air. “Now, repeat after me: _bring me to_ … and then say the name of the person or thing you wish to find while picturing them in your mind.”

“Bring me to Mal,” comes Vasco’s immediate reply, and the stone floats over to where she’s standing beside him, gently nudging her shoulder repeatedly, causing her to giggle.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do that,” Kris says, amazement shining in his eyes, causing you to smile at him in return. Jongdae lets out a puff of air, shifting his weight to his other foot. You send him a look.

“My father taught it to me,” you reply.

“I thought he was a warrior,” Kris voices, his confusion clear.

“He is,” you confirm. “He’s also an excellent tracker who knows a few tricks.”

You hear him hum in acknowledgement as you turn to look at Mal and Vasco once more, “please be safe.”

“We will,” she replies, smiling reassuringly at you. “We always are.”

“We should probably get going soon then,” Vasco comments, receiving a nod from you.

“Okay-“

Before Mal can utter another word, a cry from inside the house has all of your heads whipping towards the sound.

“That sounds like-“

“Kyungsoo,” you finish for Kris, all five of you running into the house and in the direction you heard the cry come from.

The others all come stampeding into the hallway where Kyungsoo lays, hunched over on his side, breathing uneven.

“What happened?” Baekhyun is the first to speak, voicing everyone’s concerns.

“It’s starting,” you reply, kneeling beside Kyungsoo who looks up at you through teary eyes.

“I can’t-“ he wheezes, “I can’t breathe.”

“ _Shit_ ,” you mutter, raising your hand to his forehead, and feeling him burning up. He closes his eyes at your touch, it seemingly relaxing him slightly. “We need to to get you off the floor.”

He nods slightly in understanding, and just as you’re about to ask one of them to move him, Junmyeon falls to his knees, his whole body tense as tears dot his eyes.

“That did not sound good,” Mal comments, and you send a look to Vasco which he nods at, leading Mal away from everyone to give you all more space, despite her protests.

“Someone needs to carry them to their rooms,” you say, but before anyone can move, Kyungsoo slowly starts to move into an upright position as Junmyeon hunches over on his hands and knees, catching his breath.

“No, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out strained, and you can see the amount of effort he’s using to keep his breathing steady and attempt to stand on his own two feet once more.

“Don’t strain yourself, you’re going to need to preserve all the strength you can,” you tell him, and he shoots a glance your way from the corner of his eyes. You send him a reassuring smile, along with Junmyeon, who has just managed to catch his breath. “Rooms, now, before more of you start the transition.”

Immediately, Minseok moves over to help Kyungsoo up while Kris does the same for Junmyeon. They slowly make their way up the stairs, the rest of them following closely behind.

A sharp inhale from Luhan has you turning around to see him bent over and clutching the side of his head in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

You can hear all their thoughts buzzing through their heads, but none are louder than the three currently in pain. Kyungsoo feels as if something is crushing him all over, especially his chest area, causing him to have trouble breathing. Junmyeon is experiencing severe muscle spasms and sharp pains, especially in his arms and legs. Luhan just got hit with a severe migraine, and already his vision is starting to become affected.

“Chanyeol, grab three glasses of water. Tao grab another three. Baekhyun, help Luhan up the stairs,” you instruct, and immediately they all scramble to do as told. “Almost there, come on guys.”

Slowly, they all begin to make their way upstairs once again, finally reaching the top landing. Each of them gets placed in their separate rooms, gently being placed on their beds. Their expressions scream nothing but pain, and it tugs at your heartstrings. You _hate_ seeing people in pain.

You’re just sitting on the edge of Luhan’s bed when another thud sounds from the hallway.

“Jongin’s down,” Baekhyun observes from the open doorway, watching as Jongdae helps Jongin into his own room.

You nod your head in understanding, frown becoming more prominent as Luhan’s face contorts in pain, an involuntary groan leaving his lips. You rest your hand on his forehead, feeling the tension in his mind. 

You begin to relieve some of the inner tension Luhan has in his mind when his hand comes up to gently grip your wrist, attempting to move your hand away.

“Don’t,” his voice comes out small and weak.

“But-“

“I can handle it,” he smiles reassuringly at you before his face is contorting in pain once more.

With a sigh, you reluctantly remove your hand from his head. His thoughts telling you all that he can’t voice. If Jongdae could get through his transition, so can he. He wants to prove that he is also worthy enough to be your mate. 

The corner of your mouth turns up in a smile, heart warming at his determination.

Tao comes into the room a few moments later with a glass of water in hand.

“Sehun’s started now, too,” he says, placing the water onto the bedside table. “He’s in his room.”

“What about Yixing?” You ask.

“What about me?” He questions, coming into the room.

“He seems fine at the moment,” Baekhyun comments.

You only hum in response, turning back to look at Luhan, “keep an eye on him, close the blinds and do your best to make as little noise as possible. If you need me, shout mentally. I’m going to check on the others.”

They nod in response as Luhan lets out another groan, partially due to the pain, but also the fact that you’re leaving him.

_I’ll be back soon, don’t worry,_ you tell him, seeing him nod slightly in response.

Both Baekhyun and Yixing follow you on your way out of the room, leaving Tao in charge of watching over Luhan for now.

Making your way down the hall, you go to check on Jongin first, and then Sehun. Entering his room, you see Jongin curled up in a ball on his bed with Jongdae standing off to the side keeping an eye on him.

Jongin’s thoughts are all over the place, seemingly more lost than anything, but he is experiencing pain all over his body. Not as severe as Kyungsoo, but still bad enough that he can’t move around much.

You move to sit on the bed beside him, brushing his hair out of his face. This seems to relax him slightly, allowing his eyes to flutter shut at your touch. Despite his thoughts being all over the place, one thought is constant. He’ll get through this and prove he’s worthy to be your mate. Your lip twitches upwards at this.

After a few minutes observing his condition, you decide to go check on the next wolf. You instruct Baekhyun to keep on eye on him for now, reassuring Jongin you’ll be back soon as he whines for you as you stand up.

So far, Yixing still seems unaffected.

Moving off to Sehun’s room next, you see Chanyeol already sitting beside the younger wolf, holding his hand in comfort. From the looks of it, Sehun has passed out from the pain, and his breathing is laboured.

“When did he pass out?” You ask, moving beside Chanyeol to get a better gage on Sehun’s condition.

“Not that long ago, maybe two minutes,” Chanyeol replies, hearing you hum in response.

Your brow furrows as Sehun starts wheezing in his unconscious state, your hand immediately coming to rest on his chest. A faint glow begins to emit from your hand and his breathing returns to normal. He lets out a groan as he regains consciousness in the next minute.

“Why did you-“ he coughs, “why did you do that?”

“If I didn’t you could have died,” you reply. “You weren’t getting enough air into your lungs.”

Before he can protest, you’re standing back up, ready to check on the next wolf. You let Chanyeol continue to keep an eye on Sehun as you move on to check on Junmyeon.

While moving to Junmyeon’s room, you can still hear Sehun’s thoughts, cursing himself for being so weak that he needed you to heal him. All he wants to do is prove himself to you, just like the others. Looks like Jongdae’s little speech had a larger impact on them than you thought.

_Hey, stop that,_ your voice sounds in his head. _This is different, I wouldn’t have healed you if I didn’t think you could handle it. You would have died, and I don’t think you want to leave me like that, do you?_

_No, but-_ he begins to protest.

_No buts!_ _Focus on resting and getting better, okay?_ He’s quiet, mind still turning at the situation. You sigh internally at his stubbornness. _For me?_

Immediately, he agrees, making you breathe a sigh of relief as you enter Junmyeon’s room.

Kris is already sitting in a chair beside Junmyeon’s bed when you enter, Junmyeon’s face contorted in pain as another spasm travels through his body. You all look at him in concern.

“It’s not-“ he inhales sharply, “it’s not that bad.”

You simply raise an eyebrow at him, “sure it’s not.”

Moving over beside him, you sit on the edge of the bed, placing your hand on his head. This seems to comfort him like the others, for his eyes close briefly in relief. You can tell he’s having a similar thought process to the other three before him. It really warms your heart that they would want to prove themselves, but you’re also worried for them. You don’t like seeing people in pain, not after everything you’ve lived through, and especially not after everything you’ve suffered through. You never want someone else to have to live through something like that, you’d rather take it all.

“Rest now, you’ll need it,” you say, standing back up and moving towards the door once more.

Kris agrees to watch over Junmyeon as you go to check on Kyungsoo. Jongdae and Yixing are both still trailing behind you, and you’re surprised Yixing is still unaffected. Well, given the power you’ve predicted he’ll get, you’re not too surprised.

Opening the door to his room, you see Kyungsoo curled up on his bed sleeping while Minseok watches over him.

“How is he?” Your voice seems to pull Minseok out of his thoughts, and he watches you carefully as you check Kyungsoo over.

“He’s in a lot of pain, but he managed to pass out about ten minutes ago,” Minseok explains, you nodding your head in understanding. “He also told me to tell you not to heal him. I think you can figure out why.”

“Yeah, I assumed he would be like the others in not wanting me to heal him,” you sigh, looking at Kyungsoo sleeping, his face contorted in pain.

“I’ll keep on eye on him, don’t worry,” Minseok reassures you.

You send him a smile in thanks as you move to exit the room, both Jongdae and Yixing following you.

“Call if you need anything,” you say while pointing to your head, Minseok nodding his understanding.

Making it out of the room, you see Yixing starting to frown, his thoughts giving away his state of being.

“Go rest, you’ll need it,” you say, watching as he nods his head and begins to make his way to his room.

“Aren’t you going to follow him?” Jongdae quirks a brow.

“He’ll be fine, he just needs to sleep,” you reply, moving down the stairs and back into the living room where both Mal and Vasco are.

Jongdae doesn’t say anything as he follows you into the room, but you can hear the thoughts racing through his mind. 

_You okay?_ You ask him, looking at him in concern.

_I will be, soon,_ comes his reply as he sits on the opposite couch.

“How are they?” Mal breaks the silence surrounding the four of you.

“They’ll live,” you reply, rubbing your eyes. “They’ll be okay, I know it. It’s only for a few days, they can handle it. They’re stronger than they think.”

“Alright,” Mal nods, “well, Vasco and I should get going if we want to find everyone you’ve told us about.”

“Yeah, the sooner, the better,” you agree. “Please be safe.”

“We will,” Vasco hums, helping Mal up from the couch.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” she smiles as you give her a hug goodbye.

You walk with them to the front door, watching as Vasco shifts and lets Mal climb onto his back. You call out a final goodbye as they reach the tree line, and once you no longer can see them, you close the front door with a sigh, locking it behind you.

Making your way back to the living room, you see Jongdae with a slight pout on his face. You quirk a brow at him in amusement.

“Why the long face, wolf boy?” Your voice seems to pull him out of his thoughts as you move to sit beside him on the couch.

“No reason,” he replies vaguely, and you can tell what’s bothering him, but you decide not to push it. He’ll talk to you about it when he’s ready. After all, he doesn’t like it when you point out these things to him, because he already knows them.

Leaning into him, he wraps one of his arms around you, pulling you into his side. You let out a sigh of content, causing him to hum in response as you come to rest your head on him. It feels so good to have you in his arms again, especially after everything that’s happened the past few days. If he could, he’d never let you go again.

Nothing is said between the two of you, allowing for a comfortable silence to settle across the room. You find the events of the past few days catching up to you, and your eyes begin to droop. Before you know it, you’ve fallen asleep.

Jongdae looks down to see you sleeping in his arms, and a soft smile spreads across his features. He brings his one hand up to trace the side of your cheek gently, watching as you bury yourself deeper into his chest subconsciously. His beast positively howls at this. Finally, some alone time with _his_ mate.

The two of you stay like this on the couch for at least an hour and a half. He makes sure not to disturb you while you sleep, instead taking this time to enjoy the company of his mate next to him, without any interruptions. He even takes the time to place gentle kisses onto your forehead as he watches over your sleeping form. His wolf hums in content as he’s filled with love and adoration for you.

Once you wake up, you spend a little bit more time wrapped in Jongdae’s arms. Well, more like he refuses to let you go for a while, but you didn’t mind. Afterwards, you both make some food for yourselves and for the rest of the guys for when they’re hungry. Bringing the extra food upstairs after you’ve finished eating, you decide to check on the rest of them and see how they’re holding up.

Checking in on Yixing reveals him passed out on his bed, face down and gripping his pillow tightly. You don’t sense any major turmoil coming form his mind, only slight discomfort as his body undergoes its change. For that, you’re grateful.

Closing the door behind you after you’ve left some food on the side table for Yixing, you move on to check on Sehun. 

Chanyeol is passed out in the chair beside Sehun’s bed, snoring lightly. You almost laugh at the sight, if not for the whimpers Sehun lets out every now and then in his own sleep. Although, he doesn’t seem to be having anymore breathing problems, so you’re relieved about that. Leaving some food for them as well, you quietly leave the room.

Moving onto the rooms of the others, you find them all pretty much in the same state. All of them, except Kris and Minseok, have fallen asleep watching over the others whom have all either fallen asleep themselves, or passed out from the pain. You’re just glad they’re getting rest while they can, although every whimper, groan, and whine cause a frown to pull at your face.

Once you’re done checking up on everybody, and leaving them food for when they wake up, you let those who are awake know there’s food downstairs. You decide to call it a night afterwards.

Crawling into bed, you find yourself falling asleep quickly despite the nap you had earlier. You haven’t really been sleeping well the past few days, so it’s finally catching up with you.

The next morning you’re woken up to the sound of three wolves howling in pain, and over the course of the next few days, you do your best to ease their transition. After three whole days, the last transition is complete.

Looking at the six wolves now sitting on the couch in front of you, you smile faintly. Yixing’s transition lasted for a day at most, with only slight discomfort for him. He practically slept through it all. Luhan’s transition lasted about two and a half days, but eventually the migraines ceased. Junmyeon’s muscle spasms lasted exactly two days. Jongin’s transition only a day and a half. Kyungsoo and Sehun’s transitions lasted the full three days. 

You’re just glad it’s over, for now.

“Okay, how are you all feeling now?” You ask.

“I’ve never been better,” Sehun smiles, causing you to mirror his smile once you hear his words.

“I feel fine,” Jongin comments, the others nodding their agreement.

“That’s good to hear,” you say. “Now, we need to talk about your powers.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon’s brow furrows in confusion.

“You can’t simply expect to be able to use them at full capacity immediately, can you?” You smirk, turning around to face the back door. “Follow me.”

Leading them outside, you turn to face them as they stand beside each other. You notice the other six moving to watch you from the house, coming to stand on the back porch to see what powers their brothers got.

“Okay, let’s see,” your eyes narrow slightly. “The intense training won’t start until you all have your powers, but I think it’s time to tell you exactly which powers you got.”

You see their expressions perk up at your words, causing your smirk to widen.

“The only one of you who should be aware of what power he has right now is Luhan,” you say, and they all turn to look at him.

“She’s right, you all think very loudly,” he comments, letting out a growl as he turns to look at both Kris and Minseok on the porch. “Especially you two.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to block them out soon enough,” you reassure him.

“So wait, Luhan _did_ get telepathy?” Yixing asks in amazement, watching as you nod your head in confirmation. “Wow.”

“I was also right about you,” nodding your head, you watch his eyes widen. “Healing.”

“Woah,” Tao breathes.

“What about us?” Sehun asks excitedly.

“Wind,” you reply, nodding in his direction, and watching as a huge smile takes over his features. “Kyungsoo, you got earth. Junmyeon, strength, and finally, Jongin, you got teleportation.”

“That’s amazing,” Jongin gasps, eyes wide as he stares at his hands.

“How this is going to work is you’re all going to have a week to experiment with your new powers, and by the end of that week, you’ll show me what you’ve discovered. That way, you can take things at your own pace to begin, and I can reveal my scent to the remaining five,” you notice five certain wolves on the porch perk up at your words, and Jongdae nodding his agreement. “Once that happens, I’ll be able to train you all without worrying about my scent barrier. Besides, we might have some backup at that time.”

“Makes sense,” Kyungsoo nods his understanding.

“Don’t try anything too extraordinary for the first attempt,” Jongdae calls out to them. “Believe me, it’s not a good idea.”

You giggle, recalling the memory of him trying to impress you with his newfound powers, only to shock himself pretty badly, landing him face first in the mud, twitching slightly.

“Good luck, guys,” Chanyeol shouts, heading back into the house with the others.

“We’ll see you soon,” Baekhyun comments.

Jongdae waits outside on the porch for you, the others too antsy waiting to start their turn of having your scent revealed to them. You only chuckle and shake your head.

“You don’t have to start right at this very moment, you can always wait until after we’re done. It’s going to work the same as last time, and you all know how that went,” sending a knowing look to all of them, especially Jongin and Sehun who blush slightly as you look at them.

“Thank you, (Y/n),” Junmyeon says, sincerely. “This means more to us than you’ll ever know.”

The others nod their agreement, letting out a few ‘thank you’s and ‘yeah’s here and there. You only smile in return.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” you say, heading back up to the house. 

The six outside all watch as you make it back to the porch. Once there, you take Jongdae’s hand and step inside. Now, it’s time to face the remaining five.

“Okay, this is going to go exactly like last time. I’m going to go set up first, and I’ll let Jongdae know when I’m ready,” you inform them, watching as they all nod their heads in agreement. “See you soon.”

With a final smile and wave from you, you’re transporting yourself once more to the hidden clearing to set up. Exactly like last time, you set up a sound and wind barrier on the edge of the clearing in order to maintain privacy, and keep your scent from travelling outwards too far.

Letting out a sigh, you move to sit on the rock overlooking the pool of water, watching the waterfall before you.

_Jongdae_ , his head snaps up as soon as he hears your voice inside his head. _I’m ready._


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 5,796
> 
> A/n: It’s finally here! Woot! Thank you all for being so patient for this next chapter, as I finally had some motivation to write for this series. I’m still super excited for what is to come, so I hope you are too! Hopefully more updates coming soon! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

“Chanyeol, let’s go,” Jongdae says, turning to walk out of the house and towards the forest.

In the next moment, an overexcited Chanyeol chases after Jongdae’s figure which is already halfway to the edge of the forest, thoughts jumping around his head a mile a minute.

“Damn, Chanyeol is way too excited for his own good,” Luhan’s voice manages to pull the other four out of their thoughts as they look after the two retreating wolves. “Granted, we probably all were thinking the same thing. Hopefully, not as loud, though.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Minseok turns his gaze to Luhan, eyes narrowing slightly.

“You will,” Junmyeon hums, walking into the room after overhearing the conversation.

A hum escapes Kris’ lips, a soft smile coming to rest on his features, “we all will.”

Meanwhile, Jongdae lets out a sigh hearing the tall wolf ramble on behind him in excitement. He can also tell Chanyeol is doing his best to hide the nervousness he feels, but by doing so, he’s only making it more obvious.

Reaching the little clearing, Jongdae turns to Chanyeol, causing Chanyeol to nearly bump into him as he has not been paying close attention to where he’s going.

“She’s waiting inside,” Jongdae nods his head in the direction of the entrance. “Do all of us a favour and take a few deep breaths. You’re psyching yourself out.”

Doing as he’s instructed, Chanyeol takes a deep breath, doing his best to calm his nerves before moving cautiously to the entranceway. Taking another deep breath, he enters the hidden clearing.

As soon as you sense him entering the clearing, you turn to look at him. You smile to yourself as you can still hear his racing thoughts portraying his excitement, as well as you see him making his way over to you. He does his best to seem casual, but the visible trembling of his body you can see as he approaches you gives himself away. That, and his loud thoughts.

“You okay there?” You tease, a knowing glint in your eyes as he comes to stand beside you.

“Y-yeah,” he smiles, letting out a nervous chuckle in the process.

You simply raise your eyebrows at him in amusement. You’ve never seen him so jittery before.

“We can always do this at another time-“

“ _No_ ,” comes his immediate response, turning to you and gripping the sides of your arms with his hands. He stares at you with pleading eyes, and you can practically hear his heart racing in his chest.

“Chanyeol, I understand you’re excited, but you need to do your best to calm down right now,” you tell him cautiously. “I don’t want you hurting yourself, or doing something you may come to regret.”

He says nothing as he looks into your eyes. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes momentarily before opening them once more. His grip on your arms loosens as he lets out the breath he has been holding.

“You’re right,” he sighs, and you can visibly see him relax slightly, calming himself enough to stop the tremors running through his body.

“I would not do this if I didn’t think you’re ready,” you smile softly at him, to which he mirrors.

“I’m more than ready,” he replies without thinking.

“I know,”

With those words, you place your hands on his waist, choosing at this moment to drop your scent barrier. In the blink of an eye, Chanyeol has you wrapped in his arms, his face buried in your neck as he inhales deeply, a content rumble escaping his chest as the comforting scent of cherries and vanilla fills his nostrils. An indescribable urge to protect you and never let you go overcomes him, causing him to tighten his grip around your figure.

Slowly, you bring your own arms up to wrap around him, gently rubbing his back in comfort as he holds you close to him. A slight frown pulls at your lips as you feel a drop of water hit the skin of your neck, and when you hear the sound of his muffled sobs, you begin to worry.

“Chanyeol?” You do your best to hear what he’s thinking, but all you can gather from his thoughts is that he is overcome with everything _you_. “Chanyeol, are you okay? What’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, doing his best to calm his emotions.

“I’m just- I’m so happy right now,” he manages to choke out, only causing another sob to escapes his lips as he pulls away, somewhat reluctantly, to look you in your eyes once more.

You let out the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding at assuming the worst. You thought that once he smelt your true scent, he didn’t want anything to do with you, or you weren’t what he was expecting. Given his response, you should have known they would be happy tears, and not disappointed ones. However, you couldn’t get a read on him, so you’re glad he’s happy.

“You scared me for a minute there,” you chuckle, staring into his eyes once more, which have now turned a dark orange, glowing like burning embers.

“You’re everything I could have ever asked for, and more,” he admits, voice no more than a whisper as he brushes the side of your cheek with his thumb.

“Chanyeol,” his words manage to cause a heat to rise up your neck, but before you can say anything else, he shushes you softly.

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome, despite my better judgement,” he halfheartedly jokes, “but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can see you again.”

“You never fail to surprise me,” you smile at him, “you’re the first one who’s suggest leaving first, instead of me doing so.”

“I live to please,” he smiles, and you can hear his thoughts calming down, as well as his overexcited heart. You can also grasp the double meaning of his words, especially with his wolf humming his agreement; he lives to please _you_.

Placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, he slowly pulls himself away from you. Making his way back over to the entrance of the clearing, he turns to give you one final longing look before exiting the clearing. However, you don’t fail to notice the slight curve of his lips at the sound of your own racing heart.

As you work to gather your scent and dispel it upwards, Jongdae’s voice sounds in your head.

_I’m surprised he left willingly,_ you can hear the amusement swirling in his thoughts. _Given how he was acting on the way here, I would have thought he wouldn’t have wanted to leave you._

_I was surprised too,_ you hum. _He was the one that suggested he should leave as well. I know the previous six all told them that I had to tell them to leave, so maybe he didn’t want that to be him as well._

_That seems plausible,_ Jongdae agrees. _Although, he’s still really excited. He won’t stop rambling about it._

_I’m not surprised,_ you reply, smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. _Reminds me of a certain someone._

Jongdae only huffs in response, causing Chanyeol to turn to look at him in confusion, shrugging it off soon after. They make it back to the house within the next minute, and as soon as Chanyeol makes it through the door, he’s being bombarded by his brothers, just like the others had been the previous day.

“How’d it go?” Luhan smirks, almost knowingly.

“What does she smell like to you?” Jongin asks.

“What colour are your eyes now?” Baekhyun raises a brow.

“I’d say it went very well,” Chanyeol smiles to himself, causing the others to look at him in curiosity. “Before you ask again, cherries and vanilla.”

As soon as he says that, he closes his eyes briefly, recalling the intoxicating scent that filled his senses only moments ago. Once his eyes open, they’re flashing their deep orange, making the others gasp. Moving to the mirror, Chanyeol examines his new eye colour.

“Woah,” he breathes out, turning his head from side to side to examine his eyes.

“Alright, well,” Baekhyun says, somewhat impatiently, “who’s next?”

They all turn to look at Jongdae now, even those who have already had your scent revealed to them. He shakes his head briefly at the remaining fours’ impatience, but he can understand their feelings.

“Tao, you’re up,” he says, turning to make his way back out the door with said wolf following in tow.

The whole walk over, Tao is quiet. Much quieter than Jongdae would have thought he would be, considering he thought Tao wouldn’t be able to resist making a few cocky remarks about being chosen before his other brothers.

Once they both reach the clearing, Jongdae nods his head towards the entrance. Without a single word, Tao enters the clearing.

Looking around, he doesn’t spot you immediately, but when he does, he sees you sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping your feet into the water.

Silently, he moves over to you, sitting beside you with his legs crossed. You can tell he’s looking at you, studying your features and engraining your image into his memory. His silence is unusual, but you can hear his thoughts running through his head, screaming at him to say something. 

He never would have thought he’d lose his nerve like this once the time came for you to reveal your scent to him. He thought for sure he would be like his brothers, not being able to contain his excitement, or his voice, as he went to you. However, now that he’s faced with the actual event, he doesn’t want to screw anything up, or say something that would make you change your mind. For him, this is a dream come true, and he doesn’t want to wake up anytime soon.

The sound of your laughter breaks him out of his own thoughts.

“Don’t overthink things too much, you’re only making yourself more nervous,” you reassure him.

“I’m not nervous,” he replies quickly, only for you to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Is that why you’re digging up the dirt by your hands? Subconsciously?” You tease, glancing briefly at his hands which have halted in their movements of digging up the earth.

“Oh,” he looks down, removing his hands to place them in his lap after brushing the excess dirt off of them.

“It’s alright to be nervous, you’re not the only one who was,” you tell him, and he looks up into your eyes. “Don’t worry too much about what to say, either. Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were in similar situations, and they did fine. Just like you’re doing.”

“How can you be so sure with me?” He asks, stretching out his legs in front of him.

“I trust you, just as I trust them,” you tell him, deciding to slowly start to drop your scent barrier at this time, “and just like them, you’ll be fine.”

His beast positively rumbles in content at your confession, and in the next moment, the intoxicating scent of caramel and hazelnuts fills his senses. His eyes flash a vibrant yellow as he tackles you to the ground from your sitting position.

“Holy fuck,” he groans, breathing in deeply at the side of your neck. His wolf growls his approval as he feels you laying beneath him, his face buried in your neck.

A soft chuckle escapes your lips as you bring your hand up to thread your fingers through his hair. This seems to calm him down slightly, enough so to realize the position the two of you are now in.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, pulling away from you slowly, reluctantly. “I promised myself I wouldn’t do something like this when the time came-“

“Tao,” you cut him off, and the smile tugging at your lips has him calming down slightly, “if I did not want this to happen, I wouldn’t have let it.”

In the next moment, a large grin pulls at his lips, him leaning down to nuzzle his face into the side of your neck once more.

“Have I ever told you how spectacular you are? Because you are,” you can feel him smiling against the skin of your neck, causing you to let out another chuckle.

“So I’ve been told,” you reply, patting his back a few times. “Now, I know you’re comfortable but it’s time for you to head back to the house.”

“I don’t really want to move, though,” he pouts, shifting slightly to look up into your eyes. Seeing the look you’re giving him makes a sigh escape his lips. “Hurry back then.”

Reluctantly, he pulls himself off of you. Extending his hand to you, he helps you back onto you feet, and he doesn’t let go of your hand until you’ve reached the opening of the clearing.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” You smile at him, to which he smiles and nods back at you before exiting the clearing.

As soon as he steps outside, he can feel Jongdae’s amused gaze on him. Turning to him, Tao raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“You okay there?” Jongdae smirks.

“Better than okay,” Tao smirks right back, the two of them beginning to walk back to the house.

The whole while, the amused smirk never leaves Jongdae’s face. Looks like Tao’s back to his usual self now, making little comments here and there about being chosen before the last three.

Reaching the house once more, the two wolves receive the same rounds of questions as they walk through the door.

“Caramel and hazelnuts,” Tao smiles, eyes flashing yellow as he stares out the window longingly.

“Yeah, that feeling of never wanting to leave her side or let her go, we all feel that too,” Luhan sighs, crossing his arms slightly in front of his chest.

“It only gets stronger the more time passes,” Jongdae adds, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “Baekhyun, you’re up next, let’s go.”

“Oh boy,” hoping up from the couch, Baekhyun chases after Jongdae who’s already halfway out the door.

The whole walk over, Baekhyun constantly asks Jongdae questions about what his experience was like when you revealed your scent to him. Despite already hearing the story, Baekhyun’s nerves are calmed by hearing it again, and telling himself that he’ll be like Jongdae and his brothers soon. He’ll finally know what you smell like to him; his mate, revealing her true scent to him.

Making it to the edge of the clearing, Jongdae nods to Baekhyun. In the next moment, Baekhyun is entering the clearing, heart ringing in his ears as his wolf paces restlessly in his chest.

As soon as he sees you sitting on top of the rock near the water’s edge, a large smile breaks out on his face. Hurrying over to you, he sits behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

“Is this okay?” His voice is low beside your ear, causing you to hum in response.

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have allowed you to do it,” he can hear the amusement in your voice, making his chest rumble in content.

“Then I’m glad,” he hums, resting his head on your shoulder.

“As am I,” you smile, leaning further into him, making him let out another rumble in content.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what my mate would look like, who they would be,” he says, and it is at this point you begin to dissipate your scent barrier. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Your heart skips a beat at his words just as you completely drop the barrier. You hear him inhale sharply before he’s burying his nose into the side of your neck as he tightens his grip around your waist. You can hear him let out a growl of approval as the smell of fresh rain and coffee invades his senses, eyes flashing crystal blue.

“So beautiful,” he breathes, “ _my mate_.”

You can feel him dragging his lips along the skin of your neck as he holds you close to him. An amused smile tugs at the corner of your lips as you hear his thoughts.

“Sooner or later you _will_ have to let me go,” you say, and you can feel the frown pull onto his lips. “I’ll be back to the house before you know it.”

“Although I can see your reasoning, you’re forgetting one thing,” he counters.

“Oh?” You quirk a brow, amusement shining on your features as your interest is peaked, “and what just might that be?”

“No one is taking you away from me now,” he states, matter-of-factly, taking this time to wrap his legs around your waist for extra leverage.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” you warn.

“I love it when you say my name,” he hums, his wolf purring his agreement in his chest, and completely ignoring your warning tone.

“Don’t make me call Jongdae in here to drag you out,” you say, placing your hands over his in an attempt to unhook his arms from around your waist.

“ _No_ , I’m not letting you go,” he replies, voice firm as his grip grows even tighter around your figure.

“You leave me no choice then,” you sigh. _Jongdae, your assistance please_.

_Coming love,_ his voice sounds in your head and in the next moment, you sense him entering the clearing.

Although you cannot see him due to your back facing the entrance of the clearing, the warning growl he lets out lets you know he’s not at all pleased to see you in this position.

In the next moment, Baekhyun’s head is whipping in Jongdae’s direction.

“Don’t you fucking dare-“ 

Baekhyun’s threat gets caught in his throat as you stand up with him still attached onto you like a koala. He hits the ground with an ‘oof’ escaping his mouth as you teleport onto a ledge away from him. Before he can make another move, Jongdae has appeared beside him and sent a shock to his body, rendering him immobile.

Baekhyun’s snarls can be heard as Jongdae drags him out of the clearing and back to the house. About half way back to the house, Jongdae lets Baekhyun get back to his feet after regaining movement. The two stare at each other for a moment before Baekhyun attempts to rush past Jongdae to get back to you, only to receive another shock to his system. 

Stepping out of the woods and into the yard of the house, the remaining wolves step out of the back door, amused looks on their faces as they watch Baekhyun being dragged back to the house by Jongdae.

“Someone is _pissed_ ,” Luhan says, amusement shining in his eyes.

“You don’t say,” Sehun hums his amusement from the porch.

As soon as Jongdae lets Baekhyun go, Baekhyun is jumping to his feet to turn and growl at Jongdae, crystal blue eyes on full display.

“Get out of my way,” Baekhyun threatens with a snarl, stance low and ready to attack.

“What happened?” Kris’ voice booms from the back door.

“This _bastard_ thinks he can keep me away from (Y/n),” Baekhyun growls out lowly.

“Baekhyun, _calm down_ ,” Junmyeon’s voice is thick with authority, but Baekhyun doesn’t show any signs of backing down.

“I’m only going to say this one more time,” Baekhyun warns, “ _get out of my way.”_

“Do you really think-“

_Baekhyun!_ Your voice booms through his head, causing him to grasp the side of it in slight pain and surprise. _Calm down!_

_But-_

_Do you really think acting like this works in your favour? Take a moment. Breathe. I will be back to the house soon, and by the time I get back, I expect you to be calmer than you are now,_ your voice echoes through his head, and the rest of them at the house can visibly see him relaxing. 

_You’re right, I’m sorry,_ he replies, voice small and shameful.

_I’m not the one you should be apologizing to_ , you tell him, and he nods his head slightly, the others looking on in slight confusion.

Baekhyun takes a final deep breath to calm himself down, before standing up straight. Turning to look directly at Jongdae, Baekhyun apologizes as sincerely as he can. Jongdae only nods in response, shoulders relaxing from their tense position.

“And before any of you ask, coffee and fresh rain,” Baekhyun comments, turning around and heading into the house without another word.

“Well, that was interesting,” Jongin blinks.

Jongdae lets out a snort from off to the side, recalling how Jongin also needed to be dragged out of the clearing.

“Alright, down to the final two,” Jongdae lets out a long breath of air. “Both of you, come with me.”

Minseok and Kris share a look before they’re moving down, off the back porch and to the edge of the woods where Jongdae stands, waiting.

The whole walk over, both Kris and Minseok’s thoughts are racing, though they both manage to look calm on the outside, keeping up a pleasant conversation with each other, and Jongdae.

Arriving just outside the clearing, a knowing smirk tugs at the corner of Kris’ lips.

“She’s waiting just inside,” Jongdae informs them, receiving a nod from each of them in turn. Both of them move for the opening at the same time, causing Jongdae to laugh, “you both can’t go in at the same time.”

Turning to face each other, Minseok and Kris share a look, before both briefly nodding towards each other. In the next moment, Kris takes a step back as Minseok heads into the clearing first. 

Jongdae’s brows raise in amusement as he shares a look with Kris, Kris simply shrugging in response.

“I can wait five more minutes,” he says, despite the restless pacing of his wolf in his chest.

“If you say so,” Jongdae smirks knowingly.

Meanwhile, you sit on the edge of a ledge within the clearing, watching as Minseok slowly enters. His brow furrows slightly as he doesn’t see you sitting by the water. Looking up slightly, he spots you, and a smile takes over his features.

“There you are,” his smile grows wider as he makes his way over to you.

“Here I am,” you smile back at him as he climbs up to sit beside you.

The two of you sit in silence for a few moments, your legs hanging over the side of the ledge. He’s the first to break the silence.

“I take it you know what happened with Baekhyun then, when he got back to the house,” Minseok comments.

“Jongdae never stopped updating me since he left the clearing,” you reply with a nod.

“I’ve never seen him act like that before, usually he’s one of the calmer ones,” he says, staring intensely at the ground beneath him as if he’s deep in thought. You can tell he’s worried he’s going to have the same reaction, or worse.

“Hey, you’ll be okay,” you reassure him, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder as he glances briefly at you.

“You don’t know that,” he almost scoffs, “I can hardly handle it now, and you haven’t even-“ he sighs, “even just thinking about it makes me want to loose control.”

“You’ve done well so far,” you turn to face him fully, “trust yourself a little bit more. We both know you’re a little more… possessive than the others, but trust in your instinct. You would never do something that would threaten our relationship now. We both know you would hate yourself if you did. So relax. Despite your original instinct, there’s a much deeper one you understand not to threaten our bond.”

The whole time you’re speaking, he turns to look at you with wide eyes. A soft look rests on his face as he listens to your every word, his beast humming along in agreement subconsciously.

“Besides, you know very well I can handle myself,” you joke, causing a smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

“That’s very true,” he leans back on his hands, seemingly more relaxed now.

It’s at this moment you decide to drop your scent barrier ever so slowly. You watch him carefully as his eyes close in bliss, the scent in the air changing slightly until he’s overcome with a euphoric feeling as the scent of raspberries and mint fills his senses.

You hear him take in a sharp breath before a low growl slips past his lips. In the next moment, you register that you’re falling through the air, until you’re landing on top of Minseok on the ground with a huff.

“Oops,” he says, halfheartedly, “my bad.”

With a sigh, he’s burying his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply as he’s overcome with everything _you_. 

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I think I can guess the answer,” you smirk, feeling him lean back slightly so he can stare into your eyes. A sheepish smile rests on his face as he stares back at you, eyes bright turquoise in colour.

“If you thought I was bad before, you better be prepared for what I’m like now,” he teases, squeezing his arms tighter around your waist, making you laugh slightly.

“I think I can handle it,” you reply, lips pulling up in a smile.

“I don’t think anything could have prepared me for this,” he admits, sitting up with you in his arms so you’re straddling his waist.

“Oh?” You quirk a brow as he buries his face in the side of your neck once more. “Well, your first test will begin now then.”

“I think I already know what you’re going to say,” he grumbles into your skin.

“Then you’ll know not to make this more difficult than it has to be,” you reply, a knowing look on your face as he comes to pull away from you.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He smirks, standing up after you, his beast whining at the loss of contact between the two of you. “Hurry back, you know I don’t like being parted from you for too long.”

“I know,” you giggle, and Minseok swears it’s like music to his ears.

Walking him to the opening, he gives you one final longing look before he reluctantly slips through the cracks in the rock wall. Making quick work of the clearing, you make sure your scent barrier is back up in time for the final wolf when he comes through the entranceway and into the clearing.

Before Kris can enter the clearing, Jongdae sends him a warning look, Minseok waiting off to the side. A look that says if Kris tries _anything_ , there’ll be hell to pay.

With a final nod to each other, Jongdae and Minseok begin the trek back to the house while Kris quietly enters the clearing.

Once you sense he’s entered, you’re the first one to speak.

“You know, you never gave me a solid answer as to why this clearing is so forbidden,” you continue to stare at the waterfall as he comes to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your frame.

“I figured you would ask about it sooner or later,” he chuckles slightly, letting out a small sigh soon after. “This territory has been in my family for generations. This clearing is where my parents first met, and my grandparents before that. For some reason, this pool seems to be tied to my family and the finding of our mates. Of course, when I was younger, I never believed in all those stories. About seventeen years ago, the pack and I went on a little vacation and for fun, we visited some oracles. Each of us had separate sessions, but I can never forget what mine told me.”

“I’m guessing she told you you’d find your mate in this clearing,” you say, and you feel him nod his head from behind you. You take this moment to turn around in his arms to look into his eyes.

“None of us really spoke about what the oracles told each of us separately. We all just had an understanding that the clearing was off-limits, given the history with my family. They followed my orders of making sure no one who entered would survive if they weren’t my mate. Well, that was until we met you,” he explains. “You see, since none of us shared what each of us were told with each other, none of us knew we were basically told the exact same thing about this clearing. It all made our urge to keep it hidden and private for ourselves that much more prominent. We never really killed anyone, just scared them away so they would never return,” you send him a look with your eyebrows raised, “okay, so maybe a few didn’t survive…” he admits, “and when we all saw you and Jongdae in the clearing, something in us snapped. We saw how happy you two were, and it made us jealous. Well, I know it made me jealous, and I didn’t even know you were my mate yet,” he lets out a humourless laugh at this, “there’s really no great excuse for us wanting to kill you just for being in the clearing. It’s stupid now that I think about it.”

“It’s not stupid if it meant something to you,” you reply. “I can understand your reasoning better now, and if this clearing is that important to your family, and to the others, then it makes sense as to why you wouldn’t want anyone to taint it’s significance.”

“I mean, it did do one thing important,” he smiles shyly, “it did bring me you.”

“That, it did,” you smile back at him, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

It is at this moment you decide to drop your scent barrier, and you can hear the content rumble that Kris has been letting out turn into a growl as he nearly tackles you to the ground before catching himself at the last moment. His face disappears into the side of your neck as the intoxicating aroma of whiskey and lime invades his nostrils, eyes flashing a deep amber.

“Shit, you smell good,” he hums, arms tightening their hold around your waist.

A slight chuckles escapes your mouth as you rub his back comfortingly, “I think we should head back now.”

“Can’t we stay like this for a minute longer?” He pleads into the skin of your neck, his breath successfully sending a shiver down your spine. A fact that does not go unnoticed by him, making him smirk.

“One more minute, and then we have to head back,” you say, and you can feel the content hum his beast lets out.

Once the allotted minute is up, Kris swears it’s the quickest minute he’s ever experienced in his life, but he’s glad he could spend it with you in his arms. Pulling away reluctantly, he looks into your eyes.

“Let’s head back to the others,” you say, him nodding his head in agreement.

Before you leave, you make sure to collect the rest of your scent and dispel it upwards. You also make sure to release your sound and wind barriers before reforming your scent barrier, However, you don’t make it as strong as before, for now you no longer need to worry about letting your scent get too strong at the house. Plus, with twelve wolves protecting you, there’s less of a risk for others to seek you out and attack you. Well, besides one specific pair, but you’re not too worried about them at the moment.

Exiting the clearing, Kris offers you his arm for the walk back, which you gladly accept. The two of you make small talk on your way back to the house, a smile on both your faces.

Soon enough, the house comes into view, and ten overly excited wolves come rushing out of the house, Jongdae trailing behind them with an amused sigh and a small shake of his head. However, none are as excited currently as the four other wolves who have just had your scent revealed to them. 

“You’re back,” Chanyeol smiles widely at you.

“I told you I would be,” you smile back at him.

“I don’t think we could have gone another minute without you,” Luhan jokes, flinging his arm around Minseok’s shoulders, causing him to scowl slightly.

“Stop reading my mind,” Minseok grumbles.

“It kind of hard not to, you think very loudly,” Luhan counters, moving away quickly before Minseok can smack his arm.

“He’s right you know,” you add, voice teasing, only causing Minseok to grumble more. “Which reminds me…” you pull away from Kris’ arm, causing him to pout slightly as you make your way over to Minseok, “Yixing, Minseok has a large bruise on his back currently, and you can help speed up the healing process.”

“How in the hell did you get a large bruise on your back?” Baekhyun laughs in disbelief.

“Do you want to tell them, or should I?” You raise an eyebrow teasingly at Minseok who just lets out a sigh.

“I might have tackled her off a ledge when I smelt her for the first time,” he admits, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Minseok!” Junmyeon begins to scold him until they hear you and Jongdae laughing.

“Relax, he’s the one who landed badly on his back, not me,” you say, smile never leaving your face. “Anyways, Yixing, if you want to practice healing, you’ve got a patient right there.”

“Come on, tough guy,” Yixing grins at Minseok, “let me see what I can do.”

The two of them head back into the house, Minseok grumbling all the while. The others follow shortly afterwards. You walk up to Jongdae and lace your arm through his once you reach him, reaching up to peck his cheek.

_Thank you,_ your voice sounds in his head, _for being so patient and understanding these past few days. I can imagine how you must be feeling right now._

_You know I would do anything for you_ , comes his reply, him looking at you out of the corner of his eyes as you move to sit on the couch, the others settling around you as well. _I love you._

A smile pulls at your lips as you hear him say those words. Every time you hear him tell you that, it never fails to make your heart skip a beat. Just as with you, your reply has a content rumble building in his chest. _I love you, my mate._


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 4,101
> 
> A/n: Here it is! The next part! Finally, am I right? Hehehe… Anyways, apologies it’s not too long, but I do have big plans for the next chapter, and the chapter after that, so please look forward to them! Can I just say, SHINee is in the house, and BLACKPINK in your area! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

The following days pass by in a whirlwind of frenzy with the final five wolves completing their transitions in order to gain their new powers. Each wolf has the same mentality as the ones before him, not wanting you to heal them so they can prove to you they are worthy of being your mate.

 

Kris physically couldn’t move at all for three days, and Junmyeon, thanks to his newfound strength, was the only one who could lift him easily while everyone else tended to someone else.

 

Minseok nearly got hypothermia from how cold he was for two days, and Chanyeol had a blazing fever for two and a half days. Luckily, they were both able to move around a bit, and you even caught Minseok whining about how you should come cuddle him for warmth. You simply smirked and told him to find Chanyeol since they could both help each other out with their situations. He pouted, but didn’t ask again.

 

You had to heal Baekhyun like you did with Sehun, since Baekhyun felt as if he was drowning, coughing up water for two and a half days from his lungs. He was in so much pain.

 

Tao, on the other hand, only got a headache for about a day, but was disoriented for another day after that.

 

Overall, they all suffered through their pain, not wanting you to heal them, but in Baekhyun’s case, just like Sehun, you had to, otherwise he would have died.

 

Now, you stand before the five of them, just like you did with the first six a few days ago, going over their respective powers.

 

“Chanyeol, you got fire. Minseok, ice. Baekhyun, water. Tao, time, and finally, Kris,” you say, turning to look him in the eyes, “flight.”

 

“Woah,” Baekhyun breathes, looking down at his hands, the others sharing the same look of awe in their eyes.

 

“Now, I’m also going to give you all a week to test out your new powers. Be careful and don’t go overboard,” you tell them, a soft smile resting on your features.

 

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of mine,” Luhan chuckles from the back porch, Junmyeon giving him a clap on the back in encouragement which only has him flinching slightly.

 

“I don’t think I’ve mastered mine yet,” Junmyeon grins sheepishly. “Sorry man.”

 

“It’s okay,” Luhan sighs, causing you to chuckle.

 

“It’ll take some getting used to, for all of you, but you’ll get there. I know you will,” you reassure them, and you can see all their moods perk up at your words.

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to start training now,” Chanyeol grins, standing up tall and puffing out his chest.

 

“Confidence is good,” you nod.

 

“Do you have any other advice for us besides not going overboard, in terms of us controlling our powers?” Kris asks, and at his inquiry, all of them stare at you expectantly.

 

“Well, those of you with more physical and elemental powers, you’ll have to learn to control yourselves better, especially when you get riled up or angry,” you say, and you can hear Jongdae laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, especially when you get angry,” Jongdae’s voice is laced with amusement.

 

“The first few times are always the worst,” you nod, a smirk pulling at your lips as you remember the first time Jongdae got really angry after he first gained his powers. Shorted out the power for the entire town. “Not to say that you guys have bad tempers, but it does happen. You can never allow yourself to lose control. No matter what.”

 

A shiver runs down your spine as you say those words, but not because of fear. As you’ve been talking, you’ve sensed four new presences running towards your location, and _fast_. However, as soon as they make it just before the clearing of the backyard, they stop, stalking alongside the edge of tree line, and out of sight. You can tell Luhan has noticed their presence, but only because he can hear their thoughts. The others remain oblivious, since this group’s specialty is stealth.

 

_They’re here_ , your voice singsongs in Jongdae’s head, only causing him to furrow his brows in confusion, sending you a look.

 

A growl escapes Luhan’s lips as he glares at the trees, “whoever the fuck you are, come out, _now_.”

 

“Luhan, what the fuck are you talking about?” Tao huffs, looking towards the spot in the trees Luhan is staring at intently.

 

“No one is there. We would have heard them approaching, _and_ smelt them,” Minseok adds, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“No, he’s right,” you hum, starting to walk towards the spot where Luhan is glaring, all of their eyes following you curiously, senses on high alert.

 

You can hear Jongdae let out a hum in understanding once he catches on to who the four new presences are, getting you to confirm his suspicion right away.

 

“Then what do you think you’re doing?” Kris says, jogging to catch up to you with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Minseok hot on your tail.

 

“Going to greet some old friends,” you reply with a shrug, tossing a smirk over your shoulder to see them all staring at you in shock. “You might want to stay back for a minute, I haven’t seen them in years.”

 

“Who the hell are _they_?” Baekhyun mumbles as two _male_ figures, fully clothed, walk out into the clearing, carrying four bags.

 

“Old friends,” the one with the smug grin on his face calls out as he meets you halfway.

 

“Kibum, Jinki, it’s so great to see you again,” you smile at them, to which they mirror your expression. “What’s keeping the other two?”

 

“Oh, _them_ , well,” Jinki trails off.

 

“Those two _idiots_ are having a bet between themselves, seeing who can last the longest without running to you in joy,” Kibum explains, as two growls sound from the woods while four more sound from behind you.

 

“Mal and Vasco filled us in briefly, hence why we got here as fast as we could,” Jinki says, “but we don’t know the full story yet.”

 

“As soon as we heard you were in trouble, we jumped at the chance to help you out,” Kibum adds. “After everything you’ve done for us, it’s our turn to return the favour.”

 

“Can you tell your two _friends_ to _shut up_?” Luhan practically growls from behind you, lavender eyes on full display.

 

“Oh, come on, they can’t be _too_ bad,” Yixing nudges him, sending him a look as if to say ‘calm down.’

 

“You would feel the exact same way as I am if you could hear their thoughts right now,” Luhan hisses.

 

“New mates?” Kibum quirks a brow, taking in the twelve unfamiliar men standing all about.

 

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” you smirk, and as soon as those words leave your mouth, you sense one of the wolves in the forest take off in your direction, the other one following close behind.

 

In the blink of an eye, you’re being tackled to the ground by a large brown wolf with amber streaks in his fur, but not before a slightly smaller blonde wolf reaches you first. Each wolf litters kisses all over your face, causing you to shriek in laughter. However, you’re mates do not find this amusing at all. Well, all except Jongdae, but even he’s feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

 

“That’s going to hurt,” Kibum sighs, causing Jinki to frown slightly, as well as several of the men standing off to the side.

 

In the next moment, the weight of the two wolves is gone from your chest. One being tackled to the ground by a large maroon coloured wolf, while the other seemingly vanishes into thin air with the other large brown wolf looking around in confusion and anger.

 

“Chanyeol! Get off of Minho! Minseok, stop thinking about tearing Taemin to shreds!” Your voice booms as you stand up, turning around to face the rest of them, “you too, guys. They mean no harm. Control yourselves.”

 

You turn back to look at where Minseok is standing, crouched low to the ground as ice begins to form beneath his feet, the grass frosting over in his anger. Chanyeol manages to back off from Minho, but not before growling at him.

 

“Should I, uh,” Jinki begins, but you just shake your head in response.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but they need to learn to control their jealousy, especially if the others decide to come, too,” you shake your head slightly, hearing Kris swearing to himself in his mind about the prospect of _more_ males coming to see you.

 

“Wow! That was definitely _not_ the greeting I was expecting!” Taemin calls, emerging from the woods fully clothed and beaming with happiness.

 

“Yeah, well, what else do you expect to be greeted with when you tackle her to the ground in front of her mates?” Kibum retorts, smacking Taemin upside the head once he’s close enough.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffs. “Whatever, I still won the bet anyways.”

 

“Did you really?” Jinki hums, almost amused.

 

“If I recall correctly, you made it to her first,” Kibum says, sharing a smirk with you.

 

“He moved first!” Taemin counters.

 

“Did not!” A new voice is heard as Minho now emerges from the forest wearing a pair of jeans, shirt held in his hand.

 

“Yes, you did!” Taemin turns around with a huff, narrowing his eyes at Minho.

 

They continue to bicker back and forth, and you simply chuckle at both Kibum’s and Jinki’s expressions while the others look on in confusion.

 

“Just admit it, I won,” Minho says, tugging his shirt over his head.

 

“No, I did,” Taemin grins.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Fight me, then we’ll see who really wins,” Minho challenges, eyes wide as he stares his brother down.

 

“Oh, I did _not_ miss this,” you chuckle, causing them to turn to look at you.

 

“You haven’t had to deal with them talking about you nonstop on the way here,” Kibum sighs once more, turning to send a look at the two previously bickering wolves.

 

“(Y/n)! It’s so good to see you again!” Minho calls, taking a step towards you until both Chanyeol and Minseok are moving in front of you, still in their wolf forms.

 

“Oh for the love of- will you two _stop that_ ,” you huff, causing the two wolves to turn to look at you, seeming to pout at you. “Yeah, I get you’re jealous, so are they-“ you motion behind you with your hand, “but at least _they_ can control themselves.”

 

With their heads hanging slightly in shame, both Chanyeol and Minseok make their way back up to the house to gather their ripped clothes, and change.

 

“You know, you could have warned me that I was going to get tackled,” Minho grumbles to Key.

 

“But that would have ruined the fun of it all,” Key grins, slinging an arm around his brother’s neck.

 

“ _What_?” You hear Sehun’s voice sounds from behind you, and you know he’s not the only one confused by the four new men standing before you.

 

“I think some introductions are in order,” you hum, turning around to face your mates whom you’ve noticed have now all come to stand closer to you in a line directly behind you.

 

“No need, we can introduce ourselves,” Kibum smiles at you, to which you smile back.

 

“But wait, first, which one of you is Jongdae?” Taemin asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Wait, you mean you _haven’t_ met them yet?” Jongin’s brow furrows as he looks at Jongdae, causing the other’s to look in his direction as well.

 

“No, only stories,” Jongdae shakes his head, stepping forward slightly. “ _I am_ , to answer your question.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kibum grabs the back of Taemin’s neck, holding him in place before he can do anything stupid.

 

“Aw, come on, I was just going to have a bit of fun,” Taemin whines.

 

“Your definition of fun involves hitting, and that is not fun in this context,” Jinki deadpans, narrowing his eyes at Taemin.

 

The only response you all get from him is a large grin, to which Jinki sighs at.

 

“Sorry for him. Anyways, I’m Lee Jinki, and this is Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, and Lee Taemin,” he says, pointing at each respective member of his pack who in turn, nod their heads in greeting. “We’ve known (Y/n) for almost two hundred years, and been friends for just as long.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Junmyeon is the one that steps forwards this time with a smile on his face. He then proceeds to introduce everyone in the row, who each nod their heads back as their respective hello to the new group.

 

Once the introductions are over with, you simply let out a chuckle.

 

“If it makes you all feel any better, they’re all mated,” you grin, noticing how both Chanyeol and Minseok look away slightly in embarrassment. They rejoined the group while Junmyeon was introducing everyone, remaining silent the whole time.

 

You can visibly see a majority of them relax, but there are a few who are still tense. Just because they’re mated doesn’t necessarily mean anything.

 

“Sorry for intruding, by the way,” Jinki says, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

 

“Actually, your timing couldn’t be more perfect,” you grin at them. “They could all use some training partners to practice with. They just got their powers.”

 

“Woah, that serious? How long have you guys known each other?” Minho quirks a brow.

 

“Not long, actually,” Sehun says, almost boastfully.

 

“Damn, (Y/n), you ever going to let us-“ Taemin gets cut off by Kibum slapping a hand over his mouth.

 

“You seriously don’t know when to quit, do you?” Key huffs.

 

“Okay, is he a telepath, too?” Luhan asks, furrowing his brow in slight confusion.

 

“Nope,” you reply.

 

“I’m able to look into the future slightly, and see possible outcomes that may happen after a few seconds,” Kibum explains. “Hence why that asshole wasn’t happy I didn’t warn him that, uh, Chanyeol is it?” After receiving a nod in confirmation he continues, “that Chanyeol was going to tackle him.”

 

“Ah, so not like an oracle,” Kris nods.

 

“Nope,” Kibum confirms.

 

“Then what are the rest of your powers?” Kyungsoo inquires.

 

“I can induce a state of calmness over anyone, or anything, at anytime,” Jinki says, and you see understanding flash through their eyes due to his earlier comment.

 

“I can control fire,” Minho says, and you see Chanyeol perk up at this.

 

“See what I mean by good timing?” You comment, eyes flicking between the two of them.

 

“You mean to tell me he can do what I do?” Minho hums, amused.

 

“Yep,” you confirm.

 

“Well, I learned from the best, so it’s only natural for me to teach him,” Minho smirks, a fire lighting behind his eyes.

 

“Wait, you mean _you_ taught _him_ to control his powers?” Baekhyun turns to look at you, causing the others to also turn to stare at you in wonder.

 

You simply nod your head, “I helped all of them.”

 

“Just like she’ll help all of you when the time comes,” Jongdae hums, coming to stand beside you now in order to wrap an arm around your waist.

 

“Just don’t make learning your powers into a competition,” Taemin says, eyes wide as he recalls a certain memory of you training both him and Minho.

 

“We learned that the hard way,” Minho adds with wide eyes and a nod of his head.

 

“Speaking of, what is your power?” Jongin asks, directing his question at Taemin.

 

“Speed,” Taemin grins.

 

“No wonder it looked like you teleported away from me,” Minseok grumbles under his breath, only causing Taemin to beam like a small child.

 

“I still remember when you would run into things because you couldn’t control your speed yet,” Kibum laughs, causing you to laugh along with him.

 

“I still remember the day he ran into four trees,” you chuckle, “in a row.”

 

“ _(Y/n),_ ” Taemin pouts, “I had a bruise for a week because of that.”

 

“No you didn’t, you big baby,” you shake your head, “but the same can’t be said about the trees.”

 

At this, both Kibum and Minho burst out laughing. Even Jinki lets out a few chuckles of his own as Taemin continues to sulk from your teasing.

 

“Anyways, it’s great to see you again,” Jinki smiles, to which you smile back. “It’s like you said, we have a lot to catch up on.”

 

“Yes we do,” you nod, “but that can wait for two more minutes. Four more are coming.”

 

As you’ve been talking, you’ve been able to sense four other familiar presences getting closer to the clearing. Your eyes flash to the side of the clearing where four females emerge from the woods, walking in a line. Leave it to them to make an entrance.

 

“Okay, now who the hell are they?” Tao grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stares the four girls down.

 

“Long time no see, huh, (Y/n)?” Jisoo calls out, grin on her face as you walk towards them.

 

“Wow, talk about a real testosterone party,” Jennie comments under her breath, causing a few of them to scowl.

 

“You’re friends with _vampires_?” Minseok asks, in a state of disbelief.

 

“And she’s mated to a _wolf_ , what’s it to you?” Jennie quirks a brow.

 

“Have you met them before?” Jongin nudges Jongdae curiously.

 

“Only once, it was an interesting time,” Jongdae admits, loosening his hold from around your waist as you move towards the four girls, causing the others to hum in acknowledgment to his statement.

 

Once you’re standing face to face with the four of them, a large grin spreads across your features. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

 

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Chaeyoung tells you, pulling you in for a hug, the other three joining in soon after.

 

“That _bastard_ will pay for what he’s done to you,” Lisa growls, tightening her hold around you. Her statement is met with growls of approval from all the surrounding males, but none are as loud as your mates’.

 

“So they can give you a hug but not us,” Taemin pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“You never asked,” you chuckle, pulling away from the girls in order to face the four men once more. “If you want a hug that badly, come here.”

 

It only takes a split second for you to motion him over before he’s tackling you in a hug.

 

“You swear he’s been in love with you this whole time from how he acts around you,” Chaeyoung giggles, causing your mates to growl in discontent.

 

“The only kind of love I have for her is platonic,” Taemin says, voice low beside your ear, yet everyone still manages to hear.

 

“Say that to you from two-hundred years ago, before you were mated,” Minho whispers with a roll of his eyes, only causing your mates to let out low growls of their own.

 

“Well, I know I wasn’t the only one,” Taemin turns his head to glare at Minho.

 

“She is pretty easy to fall in love with,” Lisa sighs blissfully, attempting to ease some of the tension in the air as a smile comes to rest on her lips.

 

“I’d say,” Jongdae breathes out, causing you to grin slightly.

 

“Well, you’re a little biased,” you turn to him, not failing to catch how he looks away slightly in embarrassment.

 

“I think we’re all a little biased,” Junmyeon laughs, the others nodding their head along with him.

 

Now it’s your turn to look away in embarrassment, a small heat rising up your neck as you feel their eyes on you. You’re not used to receiving so many fond looks of affection all at once. Seeing you in this state only serves to make their wolves coo in their chests.

 

Jisoo takes this time to introduce the four of them, your mates introducing themselves one more. Things start off a little tense, but soon enough you notice the two groups opening up to one another more, and being less on guard. Seeing how passionate they are to protect you makes them all smile in approval.

 

“Let’s get inside, more should be coming tomorrow,” you say, turning around and starting to make your way back up to the house.

 

“Uh, (Y/n), how many more are you expecting?” Yixing asks, face furrowed in worry as he mentally places the new arrivals in spare bedrooms.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” you smile at him reassuringly. “Irene can help with that tomorrow, or whenever she decides to get here with the others.”

 

“Irene’s coming?” Jennie quirks a brow. “With the other girls?”

 

“Hopefully,” you nod. “We could use some witches on our side.”

 

“Wait, _witches_?” Tao nearly gasps in surprise.

 

“Are there any other supernatural creatures we should be aware about that are coming?” Kris asks as they also begin making their way back to the house.

 

“Hmm, well,” you hum, “some more wolves, hopefully, and hybrids.”

 

“Sounds like we’re going to have a full house pretty soon,” Kyungsoo comments. “More so than already.”

 

“Don’t sound like you’re complaining,” Minseok says, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “The more we have to fight that _bastard_ with, the merrier, I say.”

 

Chanyeol rumbles in agreement, “the more we have to protect (Y/n) with, the merrier.”

 

His statement receives growls of approval from your mates, even some from your long time friends. You simply smile to yourself at their antics. They each know you can protect yourself well enough, but that doesn’t mean they still don’t care about you. If they can protect you, no matter the cost, they will.

 

Once you all get inside, Sehun closes and locks the back door, seeing as he’s the last one in.

 

“Alright, if the eight of you want to follow us, Junmyeon and I will show you to your rooms,” Luhan says, motioning with his head towards the staircase off to the side.

 

With nods, the eight of them are following the two males out of the room and up the stairs.

 

As soon as they’re out of sight, the others seemingly breath a sigh of relief, releasing the tension they have been unknowingly holding.

 

“Don’t worry, all of my friends are respectful, and would not do anything to harm their relationship with me, or the people I care about,” you reassure them, easing some of their worried thoughts.

 

“You said they’d help with training?” Baekhyun looks at you with curious eyes.

 

“There’s more to fighting than using your powers,” you nod, “and even in your wolf forms, you’ll all need to learn to control your powers.”

 

“Trust me when I say it’s a lot more difficult to control when your wolf is trying to take control of a situation using your powers,” Jongdae adds, crossing his arms slightly in front of his chest.

 

“It’s good to learn combat, too, though I’d say most of you are already pretty good with fighting in your wolf forms,” you comment, mirroring Jongdae’s stance. “However, I’ve been thinking of a training regiment for all of you and I think I’ve finally finalized it. It will benefit you, my friends, and me.”

 

“What are you thinking?” Yixing inquires, curiosity reflecting in his eyes, and you can tell the others are just as excited to know what you have planned as he is.

 

“I’m still going to give you time to learn about your powers and get used to them,” you begin, “but, you’ll also be training with us all in the sense that you’ll be fighting in both your human form and wolf form. I don’t know what’s going to happen when everything goes down, and if Miranda casts a spell which keeps you all from shifting, or worse, you’ll need to be prepared for anything. I don’t want any of you getting hurt, or worse.” A shudder runs down your back at the thought of any harm coming to your mates. You shake your head slightly to clear your thoughts. “It’s getting late, so we’ll start tomorrow. Hopefully by then, more will come as well. Get some rest, you’ll need it,” you can see them nodding at your words, determination flashing through their eyes, “tomorrow, we start the heavy combative training.”


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf AU - Part of the EXO Wolf Series
> 
> Genre: Mature, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Pairing: EXO OT12 X Reader; Jongdae X Reader
> 
> Words: 5,727
> 
> A/n: Alright! Here it is, the next part! I’m sorry that this one is a bit short and mainly just serves as a filler, but I’m going to work hard to get the next part out sooner rather than later as it’ll deal with some fun stuff, which will soon lead to something even better in the part after that, if you get what I’m saying *wink wink* Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It’s in the early hours of the morning when you’re woken by a loud shriek coming from down the hall. 

Immediately, Jongdae is sitting up in bed, flinging the covers off as his golden eyes reflect around the room. However, before he can even make it to the door, you’ve already teleported to the room in which the shriek came from.

“This isn’t the living room,” one of the five females standing in the middle of the bedroom says, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Tao growls, yellow eyes on full display, his chest heaving as he attempts to calm himself down.

By now, his door has been flung open, Taemin and Jongdae are the first to rush into the room, followed by Jisoo, Kyungsoo, Kris, and Minseok. The rest either file in afterwards or wait impatiently in the hall, all of their guards on high alert.

“Seulgi, I thought you said you’d be able transport us to their living room,” another one of the girls says, brow furrowing slightly.

“I don’t understand, I could have sworn I got the coordinates right,” the aforementioned girl says, her own brow furrowing in confusion.

“You’re off by one floor,” your voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

“(Y/n)!” Yeri squeals, running up to you and wrapping you in a hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Yeri,” you chuckle, hugging the girl tightly to yourself.

“And you say _we’re_ the ones who make an entrance,” Jennie huffs, clearly amused at the situation.

“We’re _witches_ , what do you expect?” Wendy winks, only causing Chaeyoung to shake her head.

“Wait, are these the girls you were telling us about yesterday?” Luhan asks from the hallway.

“Yep,” you reply, a smile resting on your features as Yeri lets go of you to move back beside her sisters.

“It’s good to see you again, (Y/n),” Irene says, “although I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“You and me both,” you sigh.

“Also,” at this, Irene turns towards Tao, whom you now notice is only standing in a towel at the side of his room, hair still dripping wet from his shower, “sorry for startling you.”

“It’s fine,” he grumbles, heat rushing to his cheeks as he hears you let out a chuckle after realizing he’s the one whom you heard shriek. He also notices how you now take the time to trail your eyes over his body, a satisfied rumble building in his chest as he sees you admiring him from across the room. Luhan growls in discontent, hearing his brother’s pleased thoughts about his current situation.

“I think some introductions are in order,” you say, clearing your throat in the next minute. “Why don’t we all head downstairs to the _actual_ living room for that?”

“I agree,” Irene nods, along with the rest of the girls.

Moving towards the door, you all head downstairs to the living room. Well, all except for Tao who quickly changes first before joining you.

Once he’s joined you, the five girls begin to introduce themselves to your new mates, of which they do the same when the time comes.

“We’ve seen more presences coming later today, and the last few tomorrow,” Joy tells you.

“Wait, you can see into the future?” Minseok’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Not necessarily, but we can see figures, both good and bad through our crystals,” Seulgi explains, receiving nods of understanding from a few males.

“How many?” Jongdae asks.

“Fourteen today, probably in the early afternoon, and then six tomorrow,” Joy says, and you nod in understanding.

“More are coming than what I was expecting,” you say, almost to yourself, but everyone still manages to hear.

“That’s good, right?” Baekhyun grins, Chanyeol nodding his head in agreement.

“Yes,” Junmyeon immediately responds.

“The more people we have to protect (Y/n), the better,” Kris adds, and all your friends let out chuckles of their own, including Jongdae.

_They don’t seem to learn, do they?_ Jongdae’s voice can be heard in your head. _Although, I can’t blame them. If there was a way I could ensure you staying out of this fight, I would. That bastard’s already hurt you enough._

_I appreciate you thinking of me, and all of your needs to protect me_ , you tell him. _I feel better knowing you’re with me through this_.

_Forever and always_ , he hums.

“Well, now that that’s settled,” Key sighs, standing up from his spot on the couch. “I’m starving, what kind of food do you guys have?”

“Oh, (Y/n), will you cook for me?” Yeri’s eyes light up as she looks over at you with a hopeful expression, clasping her hands in front of herself.

“Of course,” you grin at her, watching as a large smile breaks out onto her own face. Before they can even ask, you’re already speaking once more, “I’ll make something for everyone.”

You can hear your mates all cheering in their minds, especially Sehun and Chanyeol. Though, you’re surprised at how loud Taemin and Minho’s happy thoughts are at the prospect of you cooking something for them after so long apart.

Standing up, you move to the kitchen as you hear Jisoo and Irene conversing about the living situation. You can hear them discussing how it’s going to work, noticing how Seulgi, Joy, Jennie, and Lisa join in on the conversation. A smile tugs at your lips as you hear them come to an agreement while the men continue to lounge around, interjecting here and there when necessary.

Pulling out some pots and pans, you start prepping the meal you’re about to cook for everybody. You can hear a few pairs of footsteps approaching the kitchen as you prep everything. Turning towards the one entranceway reveals Kyungsoo, Wendy, Chaeyoung, and Jinki all standing there.

“Need some help?” Chaeyoung quirks a brow, soft smile resting on her features.

“That would be great, thanks,” you reply, grateful for their willingness to help. “It’s been a while since I’ve cooked for this many people.”

After a few minutes, each of you have a task to do, getting to work quickly on your assigned job. Wendy uses a bit of her magic to keep on eye on the pans simmering on the stove as she chops the fruits and vegetables. Jinki focuses on mixing the batter for the pancakes. Chaeyoung uses her speed to set the table, preparing everything as you tell her where everything is located, and once she’s done that, she helps both Wendy and Jinki with whatever they need. Kyungsoo handles making the drinks as you focus on supervising, and putting everything together.

About forty minutes later, the food is ready and you’re calling everyone in to eat.

As expected, Taemin is the first to come rushing into the room and take a seat, excited to taste your cooking after so long. Yeri is the next one in the room, a skip in her step as she takes a seat near where you stand next to the table.

“I didn’t even know we had this many chairs,” Yixing comments, causing Wendy to grin.

“You don’t,” she replies, causing a few of your mates to look at her in confusion. “I made them.”

“Wendy’s specialty is nature magic,” Irene explains for you, to which you send her a grateful smile.

“That’s amazing,” Jongin says, looking over the newly formed wooden chairs.

“Thank you,” Wendy smiles at him.

“Well, are you all going to just stand there and let the food get cold?” Taemin huffs, raising his eyebrow slightly at everyone still standing around the table.

“Right,” Kris clears his throat, seemingly snapping a few of them out of their daze.

In the next moment, everyone else files into a seat, looking at the food in awe.  A full on feast lays before them. Spread out across the table, there sits a large bowl of fruit salad, three large stacks of pancakes, a plate of omelettes, two large stacks of French toast along with regular toast, as well as bacon, eggs, and sausages.

“Everybody, help yourselves,” you say, motioning to the food with your hand.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Chanyeol, Minho, Taemin, and Baekhyun all say at the same time.

“Thank you for the food!” Yeri cheers, happily gathering some pancakes onto her plate.

“Yes, thank you, (Y/n),” Junmyeon smiles at you.

“Thank them, too,” you say, motioning to Jinki, Kyungsoo, Wendy, and Chaeyoung. “They helped.”

“Thank you!” Sehun and Yeri cheer at the same time, mouths stuffed with food.

“Hey, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Minseok hits Sehun upside his head, only causing you to let out a small chuckle in response as you see the tips of Sehun’s ears turn red in embarrassment.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the food,” you smile, helping yourself to a few things as well once everyone else has had their share.

A light conversation fills the room, mainly talking about how each of your friends came to know you. Irene tells them that they’ve known you for a little over six hundred years, and that you believed in them when no one else did. Once again, your mates are in awe of you, and what you’ve done in the past.

“Jennie tells us that they just received their powers?” Seulgi inquires, looking towards you as she takes a sip of her drink.

“That’s correct,” you nod. “Well, everyone but Jongdae here. He’s already mastered his a long time ago.”

With your words, you pat his shoulder, causing his wolf to howl with pride inside his chest. 

“After we finish eating, I’ll need your help to set up a separate living quarter, but after that we can begin to help with the training,” Irene tells you, to which you smile at her in thanks.

“I figured you would need my help,” you reply. “And that would be great. I can’t thank you enough for coming.”

“Don’t even mention it,” Joy chuckles. “You’ve done so much for us, it’s the least we can do for you. That bastard and that traitor will pay for what they’ve done.”

“Agreed,” Jongdae growls from beside you, eyes flashing red as the rest of your mates growl their agreement.

You’ve noticed that Jongdae has been quite silent this morning, and you can tell something is bothering him. You can tell things have been building up on his nerves for a few days now, but he’s already told you he’ll talk to you about it when he’s ready. 

He knows you don’t care for petty jealousy, but sometimes, he can’t help it. For the last few days, he’s been feeling particularly possessive over you, and seeing you around all these other people isn’t helping his emotional state at all. He just wants to have you to himself for a day and not have to worry about anything. Before any of this happened. Before your life was on the line.

Sensing his discomfort, along with his jumbled thoughts, you place a reassuring hand on his knee. Sharing a look, he stares deep into your eyes, and he knows everything will be okay soon. As long as you’re by his side, nothing else matters.

Once everyone is finished eating, Lisa, Minho, Minseok, Yixing, and Jongin all offer to clean up, allowing for you to get ready for the day. You smile at them gratefully before heading upstairs to take a shower.

An hour later, you stand off to the right side of the backyard with Irene, Wendy, Seulgi, Yeri, and Joy. The six of you prepare to create a separate living space for a majority of those that will be staying with you guys throughout the coming weeks.

Both Irene and you stand in the centre of the other four who have all surrounded you in a circle with their hands joined. Irene holds your hands in hers as the others close their eyes and begin the incantation, focusing their energy and channeling it towards the two of you.

Irene then closes her own eyes, concentrating her magic into the surrounding earth as you let her harness your energy to help her through this. You close your eyes, seeing the layout she has planned beneath the earth for the rest of the guests, allowing for their magic to flow through you as you begin to shape the earth beneath your feet.

The two of you soon become suspended in air as a glow emits from where all of you are standing, the four beneath you beginning to sway slightly from side to side.

About ten minutes later, you feel your feet touch ground once more.

Letting out a sigh, you open your eyes, already seeing the five of them smiling at you expectantly.

“Well, how’d it turn out?” You quirk a brow at them.

“See for yourself,” Joy motions to the doorway now standing tall beside you, encased in stone.

Opening the door, you see a set of stairs leading down further into the earth. Before Wendy can flick the switch for the lights, you motion for her to wait.

“Chanyeol,” you call over your shoulder, hearing the shuffling of feet through grass in the next moment as the overexcited wolf comes to stand beside you.

“Yeah?” He grins, an excited glint shining in his eyes.

“Light the way,” using your head, you motion towards the stairs in front of you.

“Uh, okay,” his grin falters slightly, nervous of making a fool of himself in front of you. Luhan chuckles from behind you at hearing his brother’s thoughts.

“I thought training with you wouldn’t start for another week?” Minseok questions, a crease in his brow.

“Combative training, yes. Simple tasks like this are easy to start with, and it’s better to start sooner rather than later,” you say, noticing a few of them nodding from the corner of your eye. “Actually, Minho, you can help, too.”

“Sweet,” he hums, coming to stand beside Chanyeol with a flame already present in the palm of his hand.

Slowly lifting his hand, Chanyeol begins to focus his energy, creating a small flame in the palm of his hand, similar to Minho’s. He begins to move down the stairs with a nod from you, lighting the way for everyone that follows.

Once you reach the main landing at the bottom of the stairs, you hear a few gasps come from behind you.

“Wow, this is larger than I would have thought,” Lisa gasps.

“It’s amazing what you can do with a little imagination,” Irene chuckles.

“And elemental magic,” you chime in, a grin pulling at your lips as you look around at all their awestruck faces.

Currently, everyone is standing in the grand foyer, of which becomes encased in light once you give Wendy the okay to flip the switch. There’s a grand table on the far side of the room with many hallways branching off to different rooms, as well as a loft where even more rooms reside behind closed doors.

“I call first dibs on the rooms!” Taemin yells, zipping off to find the best room of the house.

“Hey! No fair!” Minho calls, chasing after him down one of the halls.

“Don’t worry, all the rooms are about the same size,” Seulgi explains.

“Yeah, the only things that are different are the contents to the room,” Wendy say.

“Each room has it’s own bathroom as well,” Yeri adds with a smile.

They all continue to look around in awe, taking everything in.

“How is this possible?” Baekhyun mutters, yet everyone still manages to hear.

“Simple,” Irene smirks. “ _Magic._ ”

“So, the girls will be staying in the main house with us, while all the male guests will be in this house,” you say, noticing the way a few of your mates’ eyes flash in your direction at your words.

“There are quite a few rooms in this house,” Tao comments, brow furrowed in a slight frown.

“We did say twenty more were coming,” Seulgi replies, blinking at him slightly as if it were obvious.

“Yeah, but we had no idea they were all _males_ ,” Minseok grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Speaking of, I think seven of them just got here,” you say, head looking above you as you sense more presences just outside.

“Oh boy,” Jennie sighs, shaking her head slightly.

“I think you mean, oh, _boys_ ,” Lisa grins, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and laughing as she avoids being hit by Jennie.

“And I know exactly who’s here,” you grin, grimacing slightly as you all hear a loud _thud_ come from above you.

“Oh no,” Jongdae groans slightly, already having some idea who they could be.

“We better get up there before he hurts himself,” you chuckle, a smirk pulling at the corner of your lips as you flash out of the room, only to reappear in the backyard in the next second.

You nearly let out a laugh at the sight before you, watching as six of the men surround another that has taken quite a tumble. However, you cannot help but laugh when you notice said man rubbing his head while groaning, brushing the dirt from his clothes as he stands back up.

Hearing your laugh, all seven men divert their attention to you, smiles adorning their faces once they see it’s you.

“It’s been how many years, yet you’re still one of the biggest klutzes I know,” you tease, shaking your head slightly as you notice Taemin now standing beside you as the rest of them exit the bunker.

In the next second, Jongin appears in-between you and the new group of seven men, facing towards the house while gripping his head, “that didn’t work out as planned.”

“Woah, you okay there?” One of the seven men rushes over to Jongin, grabbing his shoulder to support him.

In an instant, Jongin turns on the man, pinning him to the ground while letting out a threatening growl, just in time for everyone to now be standing out in the yard with you. His brothers let out growls of their own, on high alert at the new men that stand at the end of their yard.

“Woah, hold on there, buddy, I was just trying to help,” the guy being pinned to the ground says, attempting to put his hands up in defence, only to receive another threatening growl from Jongin, light green eyes on full display.

“Jongin, relax, Jungkook was only trying to help you,” you chuckle, amused. “It’s not his fault the first time you ever transport you get dizzy and disorientated, though I have to say, I’m impressed you were able to do so so quickly.”

With a huff from Jongin, he’s releasing his hold on Jungkook and standing back up, dusting off his pants.

“You guys can relax now, they’re no threat,” you sigh.

“Is this going to happen every time your friends show up to help?” Key whispers, eyebrow quirked in amusement.

“Possibly,” Jinki replies, amusement shining in his eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, (Y/n)!” Jin calls, waving towards where you’re standing with a large smile on his face.

“You too!” You call back, waving at him as well.

“Who are they?” Junmyeon’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Yeah, and what was that big thud?” Yixing asks, concern clear on his face.

“Oh, my bad, where are my manners?” Namjoon clears his throat, standing nice and tall as he address everyone with a smile, his dimple on full display as he introduces everyone. “My name is Kim Namjoon. This here is Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, and Kim Taehyung. We’re here to help (Y/n) destroy two pieces of scum that hurt her dearly.” He says this all with a slight cheer to his voice, eyes crinkling slightly as he grins, “oh yeah, and we’re hybrids.”

“ _Hybrids?_ ” Tao states, disbelief clear on his features.

“Yep,” Jimin grins.

“Wow, (Y/n), you certainly know a lot of different people,” Sehun says, slight awe on his features as he looks from them to you.

“Happens when you live to be my age,” you grin teasingly, a few of your friends chuckling along with you at your comment.

“As to the loud thud earlier, that was just this idiot being a walking catastrophe,” Hoseok chuckles, patting Namjoon slightly on the back.

“I wouldn’t call face planting walking,” Yoongi deadpans, causing the others to laugh, including you. Well, except Namjoon, who just crosses his arms, pouting slightly.

“Anyways, I think introductions are in order on our side,” you grin, noticing how Jongdae steps beside you and Taemin, only to throw his arm around your shoulders in the next second. 

This time, it’s Luhan who introduces everybody, seeing as all your friends have met each other at some point in time previously.

“When should we be expecting the final thirteen to arrive?” Kris asks you, causing you to turn your head in his direction.

“Actually, seven of them are almost here already,” you say, eyes flicking to the opposite side of the clearing as you sense their presences moving in quickly. “The other six, I’m not too sure.”

As soon as you finish speaking, the seven men you have just mentioned break through the tree line, halting as they take in the scene in front of them.

“So, are we meant to be intimidated by everyone, or…?” Jinyoung trails off as his eyes scan over everyone standing before them, gaze soon flickering off to the side where the other seven who have recently gotten here are standing.

“I can take ‘em,” Jackson grins, shifting from foot to foot excitedly, moving to crack his knuckles. “Haven’t had a challenge like this in a long time.”

“I don’t think that would be appropriate at this time,” Youngjae comments.

“Hold your horses, big guy,” Mark rolls his eyes, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder to hold him back. “They’re not challenging you.”

“Besides, they’re not the ones who need to pay,” Bambam mutters, eyes locking on you as you chuckle at them.

“It’s been how many years and you guys haven’t changed one bit,” you grin, shaking your head slightly.

“Well, we are vampires, (Y/n). We don’t tend to age,” Yugyeom grins right back, receiving a slight smack upside his head for his comment by Jaebum. 

“ _More_ vampires?” Baekhyun grumbles.

“What do you have against vampires, mate?” Jackson asks, quirking a brow in his direction.

“Yeah,” Jennie turns to look at Baekhyun, crossing her own arms in front of her chest.

“Nothing, nothing,” Baekhyun defends himself, raising his hands in front of his chest slightly. “Just unexpected, is all.”

“Just wait until the last six get here,” Jongdae mutters. “At least if it’s who I think they are.”

“You’re more than likely right,” you hum, looking at him slightly from the corner of your eyes with a small smile on your face.

“I feel like we’re at a convention,” Taehyung chuckles, arms crossed as he takes in everyone standing around the backyard. “‘Supernaturals against assholes.‘”

His comment receives some growls of agreement from your mates, as well as some chuckles from the others.

“More like the ‘protect (Y/n) squad,'” Jimin chimes in, receiving even louder growls in agreement from your mates, and a few from your friends.

A small smile tugs at your lips at this, and only seems to grow as they all comment further on the concept of this being a weird type of supernatural convention, considering your mates have to introduce themselves again, same with the seven new men that have just arrived.

“Just think, we only have to introduce ourselves one more time,” Junmyeon laughs, making light of the situation.

“I’ll introduce myself as many times as it’s necessary as long as it meant more protection for (Y/n),” Chanyeol says, receiving nods from all your mates, and even a few hums in approval from your friends.

“Speaking of introductions, are we telling everyone our powers, too?” Yixing inquires, looking at the newcomers specifically, and wanting to know if they have any powers as well.

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” you hum, a smirk pulling at your lips. “Why don’t you all just keep it a secret for now, that way when you start combative training with your powers, you can use the element of surprise to your advantage.”

For this, you purposely look towards the fourteen new males that have just arrived, serving to emphasize your point when they nod in agreement.

“Fair enough,” Minseok hums in agreement, silently promising himself to work on his powers to impress you when the time comes, and hearing the majority of your mates do the same.

“In the meantime, you guys should go pick out a room in the bunker while we wait for the last six to arrive,” you say, motioning to the entranceway with your head as you see them nod their own heads in understanding.

Moving off to the side, you watch as a bunch of your friends group together and start conversing with each other, only serving to make you smile. It’s been such a long time since you’ve seen all your friends together in one place like this, though you wish it were under better circumstances.

Once a majority of them have moved off into the bunker, you decide to make your way back inside the house to rest for a bit while the others go off to do their own thing. You overhear a few thoughts from your mates stating they want to get a head start on practicing with their powers, so they decide to head out to the clearing near the house to practice.

_Good luck, and don’t overdo it for your first time_ , your voice resonates within Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo’s heads, hearing them hum their thanks.

The others move around the house, some coming to sit with you in the living room where you’ve decided to settle with Jongdae, while the other’s retreat to their rooms for the afternoon to preserve their energy.

“So who are the final six that are coming later tonight?” Yixing asks, sitting on the couch opposite of where you and Jongdae have decided to sit.

“My second oldest friends, after Mal and Vasco,” you say. “Two are dragons, one’s an angel, one’s a shifter, and the other two are demons.”

“When they arrive, are we going to start the combative training then?” Junmyeon asks, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“We can, if you want,” you nod. “I did say the heavy training would start today.”

“You’ll just have to get used to fighting and not losing control to your powers,” Jongdae adds, somewhat nonchalantly, causing Junmyeon to grimace slightly.

“Hey, don’t worry,” you smile at him reassuringly. “You’ll get the hang of things in no time.”

About twenty minutes later, the rest of them join you in the main house after your friends have finished picking their rooms. You all sit around the living room catching up with each other, and also allowing for your few other mates sitting with you to get to know your friends better. A smile pulls at your features as you notice them all getting along well.

About an hour and a half later, the six that had went out to practice with their new powers return to the house, making you content with how happy they seem to be. You can tell that their training went well, despite only being the first time they’ve really used their powers like that. You can’t wait to see how they fair against you.

Soon enough, everyone is just lounging around the house. A majority of your friends went to hang out in the bunker, seeing as it’s starting to get a bit crowded with everyone in the house. You’re happy to be surrounded by the people you love and care about, knowing they feel the same way. You can tell Jongdae is getting uncomfortable though, given all the attention you’re now getting. He’s used to it just being the two of you.

You’re just silently devising some training strategies in your mind when you sense the last six presences getting close to the house. Immediately, your head shoots up and to the back door, a large grin spreading across your features as you stand up from the couch.

The others that are with you notice your movement, following you out the back door, with the rest coming out shortly after they hear movement coming from outside.

Looking up to the sky, a large smile takes over your features as you see the four figures in the sky getting closer to where you are. The others end up looking up in the same direction as you are, and you can hear a few of your mates gasp in surprise.

Two large dragons are flying towards you, one a deep purple in colour, the other a golden brown. Flying beside them is a man with large white wings, and a large eagle. You can also faintly see two figures, one sitting on each dragon’s back.

Nearing the ground, the angel lands gracefully, shooting a brilliant smile your way as the eagle lands beside him, shifting back into a grown man in black jeans, not wearing a shirt. The two other men, each riding on the back of one of the dragons, jump down, landing with a loud thud on the ground before you on their knees before standing up in line with the other two. Finally, the two dragons begin to shift midair, landing in the same way the two other’s before them did, also only wearing a pair of black jeans.

“Took you long enough,” Jongdae grumbles, crossing his arms as a slight scowl crosses his features.

“Hey,” you smack his side slightly. “Just because you can’t make an entrance like that doesn’t mean you can get fussy with my friends.”

“I’m not-“ he begins, but seeing the look you’re giving him, he stops himself, opting to sigh instead.

“Long time, no see, huh, (Y/n),” Hongbin calls out to you, a large grin on his features.

“It’s only been, what?” Wonsik grins, “six hundred years?”

“Give or take,” you grin back, walking up to them, despite the uneasiness radiating off of your mates. “It’s good to see you guys again.”

With those words, you’re reaching them to give each of them a hug, them each returning it with the same amount of fever you’re giving them.

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Hakyeon says into your ear as you hug him. “Though we apologize for not visiting sooner, under better circumstances.”

“Yeah,” Hyuk agrees, eyes flashing black as he pulls you in for a hug. “That bastard will pay for this.”

His words receive growls of approval from your mates, and from your other friends. Jaehwan quirks a brow at them.

“So, more competition for us, huh?” He quips, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he looks over each one of your mates specifically.

“You wish,” you roll your eyes, shoving him playfully. “Hate to break it to you, Angel, but you were never in the race in the first place.”

At this, the five others burst out laughing.

“He can’t help but be hopelessly in love with you,” Taekwoon sighs, shaking his head at Jaehwan.

“Says you!” Jaehwan defends himself, shooting a look towards Taekwoon who just rolls his eyes.

“Geez, is there anyone here who _hasn’t_ been in love with her at some point in their lives?” Sehun mutters, somewhat as a joke, but when no one responds, his beast growls in his chest.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, man,” Mark says, patting his shoulder seeing as he’s the closest to Sehun.

“Well that makes me feel good about this entire thing,” Minseok grumbles, Chanyeol huffing in agreement.

“Relax, tough guys, it’s nothing but platonic now,” Wonsik grins, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“For _all_ of us,” Jisoo adds, the rest of your friends all humming in agreement. Well, at least those who have been interested in you at some point or other.

“We’re not here to sabotage your relationship, don’t worry,” Yoongi chimes in, a few others humming their agreement.

“We’re here to kick some ass,” Jackson smirks.

“Yeah, especially since (Y/n) _is_ one of our closest friends,” Taemin says, a grin pulling at his own lips.

“The past is the past, and you’re not going to change that,” you hum. “However, the only thing we have control of, is the future.”

“Well said,” Hakyeon nods, seeing the others take in the meaning of your words and agree with you.

“Now, I’d just like to thank you guys all for coming to aid us at this time. It really means a lot to me that you would drop everything to help us,” you say, gratefulness and thanks clear in your voice and on your face.

“It’s really nothing,” Seulgi says, turning to face you with a large smile.

“We’d do anything to help you, at any time,” Chaeyoung adds, smiling herself as everyone else nods their agreement, some even going so far as to voice their thoughts on the matter.

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Lisa tells you, causing your heart to swell at all their care and love towards you.

“Thank you all, _really_ ,” you smile. “Now, let’s all get settled for dinner, you all must be starving.”

“I could eat,” Minho comments, along with Jin, Hongbin, Lisa, Wendy, and a few others.

“After dinner, if you’re all up for it, we can work on some combat training,” you say, turning to face your mates and seeing their eyes glint in excitement. However, you hear slight protests coming from your friends, seeing as they’re all still pretty tired from their journeys, which you completely understand. 

“Okay, how about this, if you’re too tired to train, you can watch,” Luhan says, having heard everyone’s thoughts on the matter as well.

Turning to your mates once more with a smirk tugging at your lips, Jongdae comes to stand beside you as you say, “after dinner, prepare to fight _me._ ”


End file.
